


Whorra and Assami

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brothels, Competition, Cumplay, Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Grinding, Mistress, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Sex for Favors, Sluttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Asami's a girl that has everything. Cute boyfriend, lots of money, and beauty. But a few bad decisions one night ruins it all. What follows leads Asami down a sleazy path filled with slutty clothing, sex for money, and lots and lots of rich, creamy cum...(More official tags to be added as story continues. It will eventually include prostitution, cum focus, and looooots of other dirty things!)





	1. Chapter 1

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter One: Mako Who?  
-by Drace Domino

From the moment that Asami met Korra, she knew she hated her. The arrogant new girl in town was clearly nothing but trouble; and even worse, she clearly didn’t know how to respect other people’s property. When Asami’s boyfriend had first introduced them, explaining that Korra was going to be the secret weapon to help his pro-bending team win the championship, the wealthy socialite merely glared daggers at Korra and her toned, fit physique. Spunky little Korra with her strong biceps and her perky breasts. Snarky little Korra with her Southern Water Tribe accent and her coy, casual smile. Asami loathed the girl, and every time her name fell from Mako’s lips she had to dig her nails into her palms to avoid saying something critical.

“She made an impossible shot today, Asami! You should’ve seen her!” Mako’s voice was always oblivious; his good looks had never really afforded him much in the way of insight. “She took out two people while Bolin and I were struggling with one!”

It took all of Asami’s willpower not to point out that handling more than one man at a time was most likely second nature to Korra. Instead, the slender beauty with smoldering eyes merely hugged Mako’s arm a little tighter, and kept heading down the street to the distant lights that were shining on the corner.

“It’s my birthday, and I say that’s enough of talking about other girls, Mako.” Asami’s voice was sweet and chiding, and she gave her boyfriend a playful nudge against his waist. Mako’s oblivious state was at least partly her fault - she had held back thus far on openly bad mouthing the new friend he was so excited about. “You promised to dance with me for as long as you can stay standing, and I plan to hold you to that!”

“Oh! Well, yeah, of course.” Mako’s arm tightened about his girlfriend’s shoulders, and he kept the pace while the lights in the distance grew closer. It didn’t take long before they could hear the pounding noise of music muffled by the building’s wall, the clear sign that the club was open for business. “Asami, you’re the only girl for me, and I can’t wait to make this a birthday you’re never going to forget!”

Mako was always good at saying the right things when he was prompted, and for the moment that was enough. Asami nestled her head against her boyfriend’s chest, drew in a deep breath of his scent, and her cheeks blushed with excitement as they rounded the corner into the dance club. It was her twenty-first birthday, she was wearing the sexiest sheer red dress in her collection, and she was with her handsome boyfriend. What could possibly ruin this night? Asami’s eyes were shining as they stepped fully into the club, were engulfed by the sound of wild music and the scent of booze, and for a flickering few seconds she found herself at the high point of her birthday date. She and Mako were going to dance the night away!

Until…

“Mako! Salami! Fancy seein’ you here!” The voice that called out to them from the side was enough to make Asami tense up in a fury, her fists immediately balling and her shoulders rising in irritation. She could tell by the voice - that infuriating, accented voice.

Korra. Slutty little Korra with her ability to ruin any girl’s special evening.

 

Sure enough, the new girl in town was approaching Mako and Asami, holding two drinks as if she had expected them. She was wearing a dress that filled Asami with indignation and men with something entirely different - a skintight blue number that left her arms exposed while sporting a skirt that went far higher on her lap than was appropriate. It was hardly a girly outfit even though it was revealing; unlike Asami’s one full-length dress with an elegant slit up the leg it was completely lacking in class, style, or sophistication. It was; however, completely slutty, and several men looked away from their girlfriends so they could steal a glance at the dark skinned girl that bounced past them. As Korra drew near Asami instinctively reached out to be given one of the drinks - only to watch as Korra handed one to Mako while she lifted the other to her own lips.

“Mmm! So good to see you!” Korra beamed, licking her lips as she let her gaze completely focus on Mako. The stewing Asami wasn’t even in her peripheral; little more than a slip of angry feminine fury that was boiling in rage just out of her line of sight. “Mako, you were so hot today! We really showed them who’s going to take home the big prize.”

“Heh, well, it was a team effort.” Mako beamed, though it was clear the flattery was already making his cheeks burn a bright red. His arm had already gone slack around Asami’s waist, and his other hand moved to take a drink of what Korra offered him. He didn’t even bother to ask why she had a spare, such was his willingness to lean into the new girl’s charms. “And by that, I mean we couldn’t of done it with you. You were amazing today, Korra! I’ve never seen a girl so impressive!”

The elbow that Mako received in his side was sharp, quick, and entirely well-deserved. The young man looked over only to notice that Asami was still technically within one of his arms, and whatever awareness within him seemed to finally trigger. With a sheepish smile he gestured towards the woman he arrived with, while his eyes were still on Korra with her short blue outfit.

“Korra, you remember Asami?” He beamed, though at the time it hardly seemed like he did. “It’s her birthday today, we’re here to celebrate!”

“Yeah hi happy birthday.” The words flowed from Korra’s lips so quickly that Asami nearly missed them, but what she didn’t miss was the sight of Korra reaching a hand up to grab Mako’s collar, her fingers drawing tight while she leaned in to address him much, much closer. “You know Mako, this is a pretty wild club! I’ve seen girls here that’ll do all kinds of things. Could you imagine, being with a girl like that?”

“Uh...well...I…”

“Mako, I want to dance.” Asami’s voice finally broke through the back and forth between the two, and she moved a hand down to fiercely snatch Mako’s shirt. Soon the boy was pulled by two women in two different directions, and he didn’t have anywhere near the grace required to handle the situation in any satisfactory way. “Say goodbye to your friend for now.”

“But Asami, that’d be...that’d be rude!” Whatever part of Mako was controlling his mouth, it certainly wasn’t his brain. He even openly gawked at Korra once more, though considering the girl’s proximity it wasn’t a stretch to look over to her. “Why can’t...why can’t...oh, I know!” He smiled, before announcing a profoundly bad idea - one that sounded great in theory, but would only lead to ruin. “Let’s all dance together!”

“Ohh, that sounds like fun!” Korra chirped up, eager to be included. She downed her drink with a few quick gulps and quickly set it on a passing tray, and at last finally offered Asami a passing glance. She snugly fit herself against Mako’s other arm as she started to head to the dance floor, and when she spoke again it was quite clear that her intention - if not her words - were meant purely for Asami. “Let’s share, birthday girl. You can have him all to yourself when we’re done.”

Asami, with her cheeks red and her fury building by the second, followed along so she wouldn’t get left behind. She already knew; however, that if the evening was going to end with Mako still at her side she’d have to get creative. Creative...a little desperate...and slutty.

Very, very slutty.

\---

“All right, party animals, here’s another hot mix for you.” The almost deadpan voice of DJ Zhu Li filled the air; coming from the girl’s platform at the head of the room. From her vantage point she could see all across the dance floor to the very back of the bar, a tiny kingdom that she ruled with keen music choice and a critical eye to judge the mood of the room. For the moment things were pretty standard for a Republic City dance club and her music selection reflected as much, but she was always keeping an eye out - always looking for an opportunity to mix things up and put on a proper show. “Let me see you shake your...asses.” She paused just so she could read the rest of the line from a prepared script taped to her console.

“Whoo! Republic City music is so good, Mako! Makes me just want to shake just like this! What do you think? Do you love it?!” In the center of the dance floor, Korra had continued her assertive push to win over Mako’s attention. Now the girl had spun around and braced her hands on her knees, basically thrusting her ass up and down so Mako and the rest of the dance floor could watch. She even started to back into him; rather lewdly grinding her rump against his lap even though Asami was mere inches away. “Come on, Mako! Move with me! Bounce back against my butt!”

“Uh...Korra, I...wow…” It was hardly Mako’s fault, and Asami knew as much. He was just a sweet, simple boy that had better looks than brains, and Asami wasn’t at all surprised to see him faltering in light of such lewd Southern Water Tribe seduction. She even saw his hips rock forward to grind right back against Korra’s rear, but before he had a chance to give her a second thrust Asami finally pushed for control.

“Oh, that’s not how Republic City girls dance!” Asami called out to her boyfriend just as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, peeling him away from Korra and forcing him to face her. As soon as he did she began to wriggle from side to side; grinding her whole body against Mako’s own as she started to wiggle down to the floor. Her full breasts within the confines of her dress rubbed smoothly across him - especially his lap - and when she reached low enough to touch the floor she started to wiggle right back up. Her movements were serpentine and seductive, and she allowed her hands to roll up and down Mako’s legs while she worked. “This is a real dance! Doesn’t it just get your blood pumping, baby?!”

Mako blinked, and his throat tightened from the sudden display of sexiness. Both Asami and Korra were quite attractive women indeed, but they way they were acting was something altogether new to him. He never really had a chance that night - no chance to stop what was about to unfold, no chance to reverse the course of events. He didn’t even get a chance to answer Asami before Korra pulled him back, latched one leg against his hip, and rolled her lap into his in a hungry, lewd grind.

“Hands on my ass, Mako!” The dark skinned woman ordered, and when Mako quickly moved to accommodate she rewarded him with another thrust. This time it was so hard and slow that Asami could see her boyfriend’s bulge rolling against Korra’s skirt, and it was clear his cock at least kissed her dirty Water Tribe slit through the fabric of his pants. Korra purred with lusty pleasure, and let her ass settle comfortably into Mako’s hands. “How’s that feel, huh? Nice and tight, that’s because I work out so much.”

Asami was dangerously close to being outdone, though the industrialist’s daughter still had some tricks up her sleeve. As she watched Korra shove her admittedly taut ass into Mako’s hands, Asami snatched her hands out in two different directions, grabbed the nearest two men by the scruff of their shirts, and pulled them in. It didn’t matter that she pulled them away from their girlfriends or away from a fresh drink - she had a show to put on, and she knew that no man in his right mind would resist what she was about to do.

“Mmm...that’s good, boys…!” Asami didn’t even bother to call Mako’s name, knowing that the sound of her voice would be enough to draw his attention. Sure enough, with his palms filled with Korra’s ass Mako gazed over and his eyes immediately went wide at what he saw. Asami was sandwiched between two men she didn’t know and the three of them were quite rhythmically flowing to the motions of them having sex with her; one claiming the front as the other rolled his hips to slap against her rear. They were pressed in close thanks in no small part to the grip Asami held in both of their hair, and as Mako watched dumbfounded Asami’s voice once more carried across the dance floor. “Yeah, right there! You boys sure know how to give it to a girl!”

Korra could’ve easy won in that moment - she could’ve called Asami a slut and rescued Mako from her influence, claiming the boy for her own. Unfortunately, the girl’s competitive streak had already been activated, and she wasn’t about to lose. Though neither girl would admit it the challenge was no longer which one of them would win Mako’s attention, it was which one would prove she could be the biggest, sluttiest whore on the dance floor. And Korra was not prepared to go down without a fight...unless going down was part of the fight, of course.

In the next few moments there was a rumbling within the dance floor, with more and more people slowing down in their own dances so they could pay attention to what was starting to unfold. Two girls were dancing against one another in an increasingly lewd display, and even in the midst of a lively club that wouldn’t go unnoticed. The crowds began to gather to watch while men gravitated near the edge of the line hoping to be picked next - to be the next stud chosen to dance and grind with one of these desperate, lusty hotties. Whether it was Korra crouched down and flashing her panties with her knees spread and hips rocking or Asami flat out giving a fully-clothed lap dance to one lucky man, it was quite clear something special was going on.

And naturally, it did not miss the attention of Republic City’s hottest spin doctor, DJ Zhu Li.

“Hey, babes and studs, if you all look near the bar area you’ll see we’ve got one smoking dance off underway.” Again Zhu Li’s voice was nearly monotone, delivered with a deadpan that had become her DJing trademark. As she reached for another record, a tiny smile formed at the corner of her lips. “How about you all cheer those hotties on while I turn things up with something for them to really move it to?”

From there, the bass began to fill the room with greater intensity, and it perfectly matched the cheers of the crowd as they surrounded Korra and Asami. The two girls were locked in a dancing match to end all dances - or at the very least, to end any last trace of their dignity. Korra was the first one to say to hell with her short dress entirely and simply pull it up and over her head, tossing it swiftly to the side and immediately posing. She flexed to show off her impressive physique before she went right back to it; jumping into the arms of the nearest man and grinding their laps together, showing that his bulge was rubbing deeply against her moistened panties.

“...well, I’ll show you, you tramp!” Asami finally barked at Korra, just as she reached for her own dress. She peeled it off to expose lovely cream colored skin from head to toe, a racy red bra, and...a complete lack of panties. She hadn’t worn any for her special birthday date, and now the whole club could see a tiny patch of well-kept black hair nestled above her slit. While the crowd went absolutely mad at the sight of the bottomless Asami Sato doing a few quick spins and thrusts, they somehow became even louder as Asami marched across the dance floor, grabbed Korra by a fistful of her dark brown hair, and yanked her close.

What else could she do? The crowd had already seen them both grinding on countless men! If she was really going to win the match, she had to give them something special! With her pussy exposed Asami wrapped one leg around Korra’s waist and rode against her like she was one of the studs; grinding back and forth as she wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders. She was significantly stronger than Mako, but the mere proximity of her was enough to make the Sato girl’s cheeks burn a vibrant red from hostile intentions. She leaned in to whisper something to Korra as her pussy slapped against the hem of Korra’s panties, her voice filled with venom and competitive fury.

“Don’t try to beat me, slut, you’ll never win.” She whispered, and if Korra responded the Sato girl couldn’t hear her. All she cared about in that moment was the sound of the audience cheering, the adrenaline running through every inch of her body, and...and…

...there was something she was forgetting. Wasn’t there a boy or something earlier?

 

While the girls in the distance continued to dance to the heavy beat of sultry music, DJ Zhu Li watched through the lenses of her glasses. In the space between songs she turned off her microphone long enough to bring a radio communicator to her mouth; a walkie talkie to communicate with the club’s employee at the bar.

“Call Suyin.” The DJ’s voice was just as deadpan as ever, even in light of enormous potential profit. “Tell her...I found two new girls for her.”

From there, DJ Zhu Li simply smirked as she continued to spin the most sinister of beats.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Cumsequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Asami lost control at the club, and her life has changed pretty drastically. No more of daddy's money in hand, she has to work as a repair woman in order to make ends meet. 
> 
> ...or does she? Maybe there's another way for the Sato girl with a talent for being a slut.

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Two: Cumsequences   
-by Drace Domino

Two months ago, Asami Sato was one of the hottest names in industry. She was a woman that was going to lead Republic City into a new frontier of technology and prosperity, a woman that was going to craft devices that improved the lives of people of all ages. She was going to follow in her father’s legacy, likely marry a handsome young man and leave behind a legacy of brilliance, innovation, and philanthropy.

Now, she was crouched down with her hands and head stuffed underneath a sink trying to remove a nasty clog. The past two months had been hard on Asami, and it was all thanks to one reckless, crazy night when she had lost control and found herself competing with Korra to earn the attention of some boy. A boy that Asami could only barely remember at that point, or at the very least, could barely remember why she liked him to begin with. Two months ago she was stripping, shaking her ass, and lashing her tongue across stranger’s bodies in order to show that she was the wilder girl than her rival. And now…

“Yeah, here’s the problem. Can’t just throw this stuff down the sink.” Asami pulled a gloved hand back, showing off a clump of hair and grime which she promptly slapped into a nearby bucket. Idly she looked over her shoulder to the middle-aged man that had hired her, and offered him a small, noncommittal shrug. “Though I guess if you do, you can just hire me again to come clean it out.”

“It’s a tempting offer, but I’m sure my wife might catch on.” The man chuckled, his tone about as subtle as Asami was during that fated evening at the dance club. For the past fifteen minutes he had stood a few feet behind Asami watching her work - though the task she was tackling wasn’t particularly sexy, the fact that her ass had been hanging half out of her uniform certainly was. She wore the standard thick pants and utility shirt of most repair people, but keeping the cleavage exposed and her pants low had a tendency to help with the tips. It was why she didn’t interrupt him as he gawked at her, and even found herself rolling her hips from side to side to give him an even better look. “You been doing this a long time? Pretty enough to be a model, you know.”

“I get that a lot.” Asami finally answered, and brought herself up to her feet. Her natural beauty was currently a bit marred by the light sheen of sweat marking her brow, the grease marks smudging her cheeks, and the nearby bucket she had just slapped a handful of sludge into. She took the time to peel off her gloves and stuff them into a nearby toolbox, before pulling out a notepad and beginning to jot a few things down. “So let’s see. This was a half hour’s work...after hours house call...here you go.” After scribbling down his bill she ripped the page from her notebook and handed it over, but not without tossing him a little wink to assist when it came time to tip. “And hey, the wife doesn’t need to know.”

She was only a few weeks deep into this line of work, but she had already figured out how to squeeze the juiciest tips from her clients. It was something of a necessity these days, now that she was out on her own. Her father had a fit when he saw the newspaper detailing the antics of his daughter and some other hussy, so now she was relying on other older men to pay her way.

By the time Asami Sato made her way out of the man’s home, she was weary from a long day’s work. Her pockets were one night wage fuller and her ass was one grope sorer, but that much was expected. He had tipped well, so she didn’t mind when he helped himself to one nice, firm squeeze while she left.

Hell, she actually kind of liked it. The moments where she caught men studying her body or helping themselves to a squeeze were the best parts of her new life, the only parts where she felt a glimmer of the excitement she had on the night that had led to the ruination of her old life.

Asami Sato, no longer the industry darling. Just the slutty girl from the newspaper that pissed off Daddy, lost her position at the company, and puttered around on a motorcycle fixing plumbing and repairing appliances.

\---

Asami drove with her eyes stinging and her throat tight as she made her way through the city, rushing to her next destination. Her clattering toolbox was tied to the back of her moped and her helmet securely kept her hair in check, giving her a streamlined look as she weaved in and out of traffic, hopped a few curbs, and made her way ahead. It had been a profitable night, but only a shadow of what she earned just by being the wealthy Sato heiress. Some days, it was harder to put out of mind what had happened. Some days she couldn’t help but think about her old massive bedroom, her marble bath, or her fancy Satomobile that was the envy of everyone in town.

When she focused on what she had lost, she naturally got upset. The fact that she had to demean herself in a repair girl outfit and hope for decent tips was enough to make her depressed, and the knowledge that she threw away a promising career as an industrialist would likely go down as her life’s biggest mistake. That night at the club when she and Korra let themselves go wild, when she was so intent on proving to the dark skinned girl that she was better than her, when she wanted more than anything to show Mako she was the bigger slut...that night had, beyond a shadow of a doubt, ruined Asami’s life.

And yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. And when she thought about it, she couldn’t help but get almost instantly wet. From sadness to arousal...it was a transition that Asami had made many, many times over the past few months.

The moped made a sudden turn down one of the city’s many dark alleys, dashing around a corner and pulling in between two buildings. It was there with the wind wildly whipping through the narrow alley that Asami moved to grasp her motorcycle helmet and yank it off of her head, tossing it suddenly to the hard concrete below with a clatter. She shut the ignition of her moped off, braced her hands to the side of her head, and fully trembled from the weight of everything. The shame. The sorrow. The confusing, confusing arousal. As she rested there on her dormant moped her mind slipped right back into the memories of that day, and she pictured it as clearly as it was when it happened. Every scent, every sight, every sound. For the day that brought about the ruination of her old life, at least she remembered it in perfect, vivid detail.

 

“Mmm, that’s it, boys! Ohh, that’s such a big one!” Asami’s voice had filled the club that night as a massive, cock flopped out and slapped against her face. She flinched from the impact as it struck her cheek hard enough to leave a tiny red mark, and giggled as her smooth, warm palms moved to caress it. As she fawned over the biggest dick she had seen that night she looked straight over to where Korra was in a similar position - kneeling down with men standing in a half-circle around her. “Hey, Korra, you dumb slut!” She called out with a grin, and pressed her cheek affectionately to the massive cock she was offered. “Bet none of your guys have one as nice as this...and if they do, you wouldn’t know what to do with it!”

Under the hypnotically exciting beats of DJ Zhu Li, Asami and Korra’s dance battle had found itself spiralling into extremes. What began with an attempt to win Mako over had turned into something neither girl could expect, from wild dancing to grinding on each other to their current battle - seeing which of them could fondle the most cocks to completion.

It was hard to call what they were doing dancing anymore. Each girl was braced on her knees almost completely stripped down, wearing only the heels they had been dancing in previously. Looking like a pair of perfect bimbos they had invited a swarm of men to stand around them, and now they were able to see the glorious product of all their grinding, teasing, and moaning. Thick, plump dicks as far as either girl could see, all bathed under the flickering strobe lights and pulsing with the heavy beats from the distant DJ table. Korra was grasping two of them and forcing her attention away from Asami, but the Sato girl merely chuckled as she spoke up once more. Oh, how she loved to see that horrible slut squirm!

“Maybe you should sit this out and watch instead, Korra!” Asami called over with a mocking tone, pausing only to press a tiny kiss to the side of the massive dick she was presented with. “If you watch me real close, you might learn something!” And with that, Asami turned to gulp down the man’s cockhead with one fluid, smooth motion. Her lips wrapped around the tip and pushed down a few inches so she could cradle the head directly on her wiggling tongue, and she looked up at the owner with a wide smile spread across her features. She’d never recognize his face from any other crowd in her life, but he definitely looked handsome enough to be the recipient of her first suckjob of the evening.

“Check out these two sluts, ladies and gentlemen.” DJ Zhu Li’s steady, deadpan voice echoed through the club. Even though the crowd didn’t need to be told where to look, the sudden spotlights that fell on Korra and Asami certainly focused the fact that they were the subject of everyone’s attention. “Which one of them is the bigger tramp? Who knows? I don’t. I don’t even know these girls. They’re random sluts.”

Her voice faded as the music kicked in once more, and Korra and Asami worked with glee. They were riding adrenaline every step of the way as they showed themselves off for the crowd; sucking on dicks while their naked bodies fell under the gaze of everyone there. Neither girl had any shame that evening as they slapped their hands to their pussies and desperately masturbated for the crowd, showing their fingers diving into a pair of wet, sopping holes and pounding back and forth in wild glee. Asami was tending to a monster of a cock by wiggling her tongue underneath every inch of it, while Korra was handling two smaller ones to show that even if she didn’t get the quality, she could handle the quantity. Her mouth passed from one to the next to the point that a three-point bridge of spit was formed between them, and yet she continued to bury her face into their laps and groan in pleasure as the taste of cock filled her senses.

“Oh my god, who are they?” A random girl’s voice could be heard from the crowd, before a tiny gasp broke from her. “Oh! That’s...That’s Asami Sato, from Future Industries!”

“And that’s the Pro-bending star, Korra!” Another voice chimed in, before it gave way to a hearty laugh. “Wow! Celebrity suckjob night at the Throbbing Turtleduck!”

That acknowledgement of their celebrity status in Republic City should have served as a wake-up call, but neither girl was hearing it. All they were relishing in during that heated moment was the competitive spark that had started between them, and the growing pleasure they were drawing in from being massive, depraved sluts. The taste of cock, the adulation of the crowd, the sting of sweat rolling down their exhausted bodies...both Korra and Asami utterly loved it, and anyone could see. These two were born to be tramps.

 

Two months later, the memories of that night were still vivid in Asami’s thoughts as she sat on her moped in a dark alley. By that point she had leaned back and unzipped the front of her pants so she could stuff one hand down the front of them, underneath her panties so she could finger her wet, raw slit. Two center digits had eased up into that wet fuckhole and she could feel her muscles spasm around them, every squeeze and every grip seeming to be the battle cry of her horny, hungry body. With her dark hair framing blushing features Asami tried her best to hold back her gasps and whimpers, yet she still found herself desperately whispering in that dark alley as if she was right back underneath the flashing lights and surrounded by the thumping music.

“...so good...your cock tastes...so good…” Asami whispered with her eyes shut tight, trying to place herself back in that moment. The flavor of that boy’s massive length would stay with her forever, just as the way he pulsed and throbbed within her bare, soft palms. She could still perfectly picture how Korra looked when she was working herself over two stiff dicks and it was easily the only time Asami hadn’t ever been repulsed by the sight of her. Maybe they should’ve put that on all those Pro-bending posters back when Korra was on the team. As the repair girl continued to rock her hips forward and grind her pussy against her own deep touch her voice rose up even more, so utterly wrapped within her fantasy that she was losing sight of reality. “Oh, so...so much cum...so much…”

There really had been a lot. Asami had won the first cumshot of the evening that night at the Throbbing Turtleduck, and it had flooded her mouth to the point her cheeks were puffed out before spraying over her dark hair in thick, ropey strands. The streaks of cum that painted her came with a round of applause from the crowd, and Asami could hear DJ Zhu Li mention something in her droning voice about winning a whiskey shot for being the first to make her boy pop. A shot Asami never claimed, since she would have a belly full of cum before long that evening. When she looked over to Korra with her tongue swirling through a mouthful of warm seed she saw that the dark skinned beauty was in a similar state; one of her men was cumming straight into her mouth while the other seemed content to merely shoot his load over her dark hair in thick white strands. She was a hair away from Asami’s speed, and that was enough to make her the loser.

And that, possibly more than any sweat and cum-stained memory of that night, made Asami get off all the harder two months later on her motorcycle. The mere knowledge she had won that little contest within a contest, the wisdom that she had sucked cock better than Korra...ohh, how it made her thighs tremble and her heart race, and her body fall into a spasming, violent orgasm. She bit down on her bottom lip, kicked her boots against the ground, and squirted into her bare palm to the point that her panties and pants were soaked. It was rough. It was intense. It was shameful...but she had long since stopped caring about emotions like that.

And apparently, by the sound of light applause, it was fun to watch.

Instantly Asami lifted up her head, blushing immediately as she spun around to see who had been watching. Her cheeks were tinted with an enormous blush and her hand was still soaked with her nectar, remaining buried as it was underneath her panties. For the moment she didn’t even try to cover up what she had been doing - she had been caught wet-handed, and there was no denying it. As she looked to the figure behind her she took in a face she hadn’t seen ever before, but almost immediately felt...uneasy around.

It was a girl as dangerous looking as she was alluring, with tight fitting leather that clung to every inch of a slender but appealing body. A leather choker was strapped around her throat that clearly had a place for a leash to clasp onto, but right now this one was apparently unleashed. Ink black hair was pulled back into a night bun at the back of her head, and her expressive, sinister smile drew as she saw Asami take in the sight of her.

“So, you’re getting off in an alley like a stray cat, hmm?” The mystery girl sneered, and folded her hands politely behind her back. Polite in posture, but nothing short of downright menacing within her wicked grin and predatory words. “My employer told me to track you down, but I never thought I’d find you quite like this.”

“Who...who are you?” Asami swallowed nervously, and bit down on her bottom lip. Every instinct she had told her to turn the moped’s ignition and get away from this strange woman, and yet she found herself freezing under that hard, intimidating gaze. Besides...her hand was a little too sticky to drive. “What employer?”

“I’ll let her introduce herself when I take you to her.” The girl responded simply, and held an outstretched hand for Asami. “As for me...my name is Azula, and I bring my employer everything she asks. And everyone.”

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is brought before the woman that would be her new employer - and it isn't anything like she'd expect! She's about to step into a whole new world of debauchery, and it's a far, far stickier affair than she ever could've imagined...

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Three: Cheers  
-by Drace Domino

“I want to make one thing perfectly clear.” Azula’s voice was as sharp and stern as her mannerisms, making it absolutely clear that she wasn’t a woman to be trifled with. As Asami followed along behind her to a secluded street in Republic City’s red light district, she couldn’t help but both feel safer in a dangerous area thanks to Azula’s presence...while at the same time being endlessly intimidated by her. Azula’s voice continued as they made their way deeper down a long alley to reach a door dimly lit by a single light, the sort of place that any casual observer would know isn’t for them unless specifically invited in. “When you meet my employer, you’re expected to be respectful. That little tongue of yours might work on cock, but it won’t get you out of a beating if you cross her.” She came to a sudden stop right before the door and spun on a heel, levelling her gaze at Asami and doing her best to pierce her with a glare.

“Do you understand?”

Asami swallowed nervously, and fidgeted lightly in place before answering. There was still time for her to turn around and make a run for it. Azula talked a big game, but would she really chase her out into the street where her moped was waiting? She trembled at the thought and even pondered briefly getting out of this situation before it became any more unsettling, but ultimately the Sato girl couldn’t think of much of a reason to leave. Surely, whatever Azula was leading her to had to be better than fixing pipes and working for the best tips she could flirt out of married men. She gave a small nod to the other woman as she made up her mind, and spoke in a tone that she hoped sounded resolute...but in reality was more of the slightly frightened young woman that had just been caught masturbating in an alley.

“I understand.” She murmured, and her teeth pressed down against her lower lip for a lingering few seconds. “What...What is this place, Azula?” In response she only received a smirk that dripped of sly confidence, and Azula turned on a heel so she could rest her hand on the doorknob. As soon as she opened it there was a heavy burst of the scent of incense that hit Asami’s senses, enough to snap her eyes open wide and dismiss any fatigue she might have been feeling. She hurried quickly behind Azula as she made her way inside, only to find that the place was dimly lit, mysterious, and surprisingly populated. Attractive men and women were engaged in idle conversation, the men wearing expensive suits and the women all dressed in revealing fashion. Bare thighs up along slitted dresses, copious cleavage, and sharp heels to lift and highlight their round, shapely rumps.

Asami was smart enough to know exactly what sort of place this was the second she stepped inside - it was a whorehouse, and Azula clearly thought that she’d make a good fit. Once more Asami fought the urge to rush back out to the street, though this time she was distracted as Azula grasped her by the elbow and pulled her deeper into the room. She moved a few steps in to where an attractive young woman was carrying around a tray with drinks and cigarettes, complete with a tip jar filled with money.

“Opal. Where is she?” Azula asked, giving the smaller girl a slightly cold glare. Clearly immune to the enforcer’s stare in a way which Asami wasn’t, Opal countered it with a bright smile and looked to where Asami stood.

“Ohh, is this the new girl?” She chirped up, tilting her head to give Asami a long once-over. Immediately the Sato girl squirmed underneath that gaze, and even though she was still dressed in her repairman clothes she felt very, very exposed. A blush rushed over her cheeks and she nearly spoke up in protest by the time Opal continued, her voice as pleasant as earlier. “I bet she’ll look nice in a new dress and some makeup. What’s your name, cutie?”

“A...Asa-”

“Opal. Where is she?” Azula repeated the words and cut Asami off, her patience clearly riding along each and every breath. Opal merely rolled her eyes in utter defiance to the enforcer, and waved a dismissive hand as she turned.

“Mom’s taking a bath, Azula.” She rolled her shoulders, moving past the two women and towards some of the customers. “Drinks! Cigarettes! Any of you handsome fellows care for a nightcap before retiring to a room?” She immediately became the center of attention between a few men that moved upon her, each one sliding money into her tip jar as they took a drink - and helped themselves to squeeze Opal’s tight, young ass. The girl was giggling and flirting even as Azula pulled Asami deeper into the establishment, shoving one of the men out of the way without a word of apology or excuse. A door slammed open and Azula kept stomping ahead, making a beeline down a narrow alley where a room was dimly lit, flickering as if by candlelight.

“H...Hey, what...whe-” Asami was tripping over herself as she struggled to take everything in; the sights, the sounds, the scent of incense hanging in the air. She was trying to make as much as she could of this strange situation while still looking out for herself, hoping desperately that she could still leave if she so chose. Azula was a steadfast and determined woman that clearly didn’t take no for an answer, at least as far as her employer was involved. She looked over her shoulder only for a split second as she barked, her voice low and her words dangerously hushed and almost threatening.

“Quiet.” She ordered, and narrowed her gaze before looking back down the hall. “One last warning, you’ll be respectful...or I’ll be unhappy.” Just another worrisome thought to spin around poor Asami’s mind as they rounded the corner into the private bathing area of the building’s owner. It was there that Azula shoved Asami forward and presented the Sato girl to her employer, fulfilling her duties just as she always did. Asami stood in a brand new room, her eyes wide and her throat immediately going tight from surprise, awe, and more than just a tiny shade of fear.

There she was, Lady Suyin Beifong...bathing in a tub filled with cum.

\---

Asami knew the woman instantly, though not like this. As the daughter of a wealthy industrialist she had naturally been aware of other movers and shakers in Republic City; at the very least knowing the roles the upper crust fulfilled within their society. Suyin Beifong had always been a mystery according to her father; a woman that seemed independently wealthy and utterly unconcerned with affairs within the city. Though Asami had never met her personally, she could recount at least three different times she had seen her from across a ballroom or at a fancy banquet...all memories from an old life filled with comfort, money, and respect.

And now, Lady Suyin Beifong reclined comfortably into a marble tub filled entirely with spunk. A small set of marble stairs led into the tub, a necessity considering it sat a solid two feet off the ground. Lining of gold and silver added a level of opulence that seemed downright unnecessary considering the nectar she was bathing in. Her bare shoulders were resting just above the level of the cream, and her arms were hanging to the sides as she reclined. Her hair was styled just as fancifully as if she was attending a fundraising banquet at city hall, and her smile...it was the same smile she offered every time a photographer for the Republic City Tribute asked to take her picture.

“Asami Sato.” The words dripped smoothly from her lips, and she gave her the same slow once-over that Opal had previously. “I trust that my dear Azula wasn’t too rough with you?”

“She...she was fine.” Asami murmured, though she looked over to confirm that Azula was still there before answering. If the enforcer hadn’t perched herself at the exit with her hands dutifully behind her back, it was likely the answer would be different. “You’re Lady Beifong, aren’t you?” The tiny nod from the sophisticated older woman was her only response. “May...may I ask why you requested me here? I’m...guessing it’s something plumbing related, considering your...uh...water.”

The delightful laugh that filled the room fell from Suyin’s lips, and underneath the surface of cum her legs shifted smoothly back and forth. It was enough to set the creamy layer to roll back and forth, and Asami swallowed nervously as she looked at it. That much cum all in one place...she could definitely smell it, and the scent was enough to remind her of one wild, crazed night on a particular dance floor. Asami’s thoughts were snapped back into the moment as Suyin finally spoke up again, waving a hand as she looked towards Azula.

“You may leave us for now.” She ordered, and patiently waited until Azula gave a quick nod and darted from the room just as quickly as she had arrived. Once the two women were alone together in a candlelit room centered around a cum-filled tub, Suyin quirked a brow and finally responded to the other woman’s question. “My request for your presence wasn’t plumbing related, no. You’d be surprised, actually. We never seem to have a problem with it.”

“Then...then why-” Asami’s words were silenced as Suyin stretched a hand out to pluck a newspaper from a nearby endstand, lifting it up and waving it gently back and forth through the air. A newspaper from a few short months ago, a newspaper that had changed Asami’s life for the worse.

“Quite a spectacle you put on, Asami.” Suyin purred, and gestured to the front page article showing a large photograph of a nearly-naked Asami on her knees. The images were blurred in the most indecent spots, though it was enough to see Asami and a nearby Korra were about to begin their cocksucking contest. Suyin chuckled, and tossed the paper carelessly aside. “I have to say, I deeply enjoyed reading it. And I understand that Hiroshi was...shall we say, not terribly pleased?”

“...I’m sure you know, but my father cut me off completely.” Asami spat the words out, her trepidation in that moment unable to override her resentment of that fact. She even offered a tiny snort, her hands tightening into tiny, irritated fists. “I haven’t seen a cent of his money since the paper. Did...did you ask me here to rub it in?”

“Oh, heavens no.” Suyin cooed, remaining calm and content. She idly stretched a leg out and above the surface of the cum, holding it there so Asami could witness that sticky, tasty cream drip from her calves down back to the tub. After the spectacle she let her leg slip back into the cream, and levelled her gaze once more on the girl. “As you can no doubt tell, Asami, I have a...penchant for dirty girls that make their fathers upset. You might say my little business establishment here runs on it. If charming young beauties like yourself were never shunned by the lives you once knew...well...I wouldn’t have a staff.”

“...you wouldn’t have whores.” Asami glared, and took a slightly wider stance. She was feeling a bit more bold now that Azula wasn’t in the room, and the only other person in sight was the mature, bathing Suyin. “I get it. You want me to be another hooker like the girls out in the lobby. I’m sorry to break it to you, Lady Beifong, but I’m not a prostitute.” The picture of patience, Suyin merely lifted a brow and studied the other girl for a long while. When she spoke once more she let her body sink in a little deeper within the cum, allowing it to caress the midpoint of her throat. Even now, Asami found herself watching the cum shift and bob around her throat as she spoke...every little motion sending ripples through the thick, viscous surface.

“You’re not a prostitute.” Suyin cooed, and quirked a brow in coy fashion. “But...you’re a slut. And oh, how you enjoyed it. Shaking that full little ass of yours, letting boys squeeze your tits, pull your hair, rub their stiff cocks back and forth across your face. I’ve seen the pictures. I’ve heard the stories from people that were there. You...loved...it.”

Asami would’ve refuted the woman’s point, but the memories of that night were strong. Incredibly strong; enough that she found herself merely blushing and staring once more. Her heart was racing and she could feel herself go damp as Suyin reminded her of all those feelings, of how deeply she had thrown herself into the role of a slut. It made her all the more susceptible to the older woman’s words.

“If Hiroshi won’t take care of you, I will.” Suyin finally cooed. “A place to stay. Fine food and drink. Clothes. Entertainment. An allowance. You know I have the money to give you all these things.”

“But...but you...you’ll want me to…”

“I simply want you to do what clearly comes so naturally to you.” Suyin cooed, and gestured once more to the newspaper. “I want you to get on your knees and suck cock, bend over and let them fuck you with everything they have, show what a happy little fuckdoll you can be. And when they finally can’t take any more of your holes, you’ll collect their sticky...sticky...mmmmf…” For the first time it was Suyin who couldn’t finish her sentence, overtaken by a shuddering lust within her tub. She was clearly grinding her thighs together underneath the surface,as she spoke of the true task Asami would face, showcasing a lust that was outright difficult to resist. Asami’s eyes went wide once more, this time from confusion.

“Collect…?”

“Dear, the money men pay to enjoy my girls is what keeps the lights on around here.” Suyin cooed, looking back up once more. “It keeps the liquor cabinet stocked, and the sheets freshly pressed. But my reward? My treat for providing such a service? It’s this. Glorious, glorious cum.” She finally let her hands sink down into the surface and come immediately back up, showing lines of it dripping from every last finger. Her face was a mask of joyful enthusiasm as she played with it, a look of delight and arousal marking her features. Asami merely blinked...she never would’ve thought to have found something like this so enticing, but she had to admit that Suyin’s fascination was strangely addictive.

“So...collect cum for you.” She repeated the request, and bit down idly on her bottom lip. “And have sex all day. And you’ll really give me all those things?”

“Do well, and I’ll give you even more.” Suyin smiled, and lifted a shoulder from the cream to show that it was painted white all around. “Do poorly...well...we’ll discuss that when the time comes, dear. But for now, what do you say? Wouldn’t you like to show dear old daddy that you can make it on your own? That you can live life your way, doing the things you’re good at?” She chuckled a bit, and pointed to Asami’s repairman clothes. “I’m sure you’re an...adequate plumber, but I guarantee you’re a better cocksucker.”

Asami found herself at a crossroads, just the same as she had on the night she and Korra had competed. Just like that evening, she found her answer swiftly and without long deliberation, her head lifting up once more and her eyes fixing upon Suyin’s.

“I’ll bring you all the cum you want.” She announced simply, before finally offering a smirk. “Boss.”

“Ha! Lovely. Though in the future, Mistress sounds so much more...alluring.” Suyin beamed, before lifting a hand and snapping her fingers. As soon as she did the sound of movement from down the hall began, and Asami fully expected Azula to make another appearance. “To celebrate, Asami, let’s have a toast!”

What rounded the corner; however, wasn’t Azula and a pair of full wine glasses.

It was Korra with a pair of empty ones.

The Avatar looked nothing like she did months ago. Her hair was longer and tamed out into a wild and flashy style, and she balanced on high heels that made her taller than Asami. She wore a slutty bikini that showed off her breasts and ass to a ludicrous degree, and she wore a collar around her throat with the words “Cocksucking Slutpuppy” embroidered across it. The two girls clearly recognized each other, but the shock of seeing an arch rival was put aside in lieu of servicing the mistress. Korra walked right past Asami to offer the wine glasses to Suyin, who took each one in a hand and dipped them down into her rich, creamy bathwater of cum.

“I’m sure the two of you have a lot to catch up on, but it can wait for later.” Suyin cooed, finally procuring two full glasses of cum. She held one out for Asami while keeping the other for herself, and watched with great interest as the new girl balanced the...unusual drink. 

Once Asami had it in hand Suyin finally started to rise to her feet, and Asami watched with ever-widening eyes as she slowly stepped from her tub to the first marble step leading down. The woman was...coated. Nearly every inch of her from top to bottom was sticky with white cum, so much so that it was impossible to tell her natural skin color without looking at her face. She dripped with every step, and Asami slid back to make room for her as she made her way down to the floor. Then, fully nude and absolutely covered in the collected spunk of her clients, Suyin finally smiled in charming delight to her new employee. She raised her own glass high and waited for Asami to clink them together. 

“To my newest slut. To all the delicious cum she’ll bring me.”

Asami bit down on her bottom lip briefly, and gazed once more at the sluttified Korra. If she stayed, would Suyin do the same to her? Would she have the same big hair, revealing outfit, and demeaning collar? Would she have to stand by and watch as the mistress shared a glass of cum with the next girl? Would she and Korra...ever have to work together? Asami couldn’t help but smirk at that. If they did...she knew she’d put the Avatar to shame.

“To my new mistress.” Asami mused, and let her glass ring against Suyin’s own. “And to my future as your very best slut, I just know I’ll collect more cum for you than anyone!”

Her barb to the silent Korra was deliberate, and earned her a fair share of glaring as the two women began to down their thick, creamy drink. Asami didn’t mind - the only thing sweeter and more delicious than Korra’s hateful stare was the intoxicating flavor of pure, warm cream that her mistress had bathed in.

Mistress Beifong was right. She was a slut - and she was going to prove she was ten times the slut Korra was.

End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets used to her new environment. Things are going to be very different for this young lady from now on!
> 
> (Sorry for the delayed updates! I'll be better about it in the future!)

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Four: Slut Settling  
-by Drace Domino

It was the first night in months that Asami had slept someplace even remotely close to the lavish life she used to know. A warm bed that was nothing but comfortable, silk sheets to drape across her naked body, and a warm private shower where she could soak and collect her thoughts. It was a far cry from the downtrodden life she had been forced into after her father saw what she did on the dance floor, and though it wasn’t quite the same level of opulence she knew back in the old days, it was damn closer than she’d ever see again. When she went to bed that night, freshly cleaned and scented with exotic lotions and bathing oils, Asami felt good about things. She was warm, she was safe, and she was within the walls of what was to be a brand new home.

It wasn’t until the morning that the realization finally sunk in: this new home came at a cost. The silk sheets had a cost. The filling and delicious dinner she ate last night had a price. If she was going to enjoy this lifestyle that she had been spoiled for all her life, she would need to do something that her father never would have asked of her: she would need to become a whore.

Asami laid on her back staring up at the ceiling that morning, the silk sheets resting just above the line of her naked breasts and her hair naturally dishevelled and messy. It was strange to think that all of this had been hiding in her city under Suyin’s command for so long, that the Beifong woman had somehow crafted a place of hedonism and lust that had gone completely unnoticed by most of the people in Republic City. She was sure that it was a well known secret among other circles, but...she had heard nothing until now. It wasn’t until Azula brought her there and she witnessed her new employer bathing in a tub of cum that Asami even knew such levels of debauchery were possible.

And oh, how that image sat in her mind. The way it dripped from her flesh, the way it coated her mature yet appealing body along every angle and every line. The sheer confidence she carried with every word and every glance she gave to her newest recruit. Suyin Beifong was a woman that was in charge of absolutely every aspect of her life, and that knowledge spoke of...particular chilling ramifications for a young lady that had just agreed to work for her. It was equal parts exciting and frightening to know that the woman she was now employed by was the perfect role model for any woman wanting to combine their sluttier nature with their business acumen.

Asami could have easily laid there all morning letting her mind bounce to topic after topic, anywhere from the taste of Suyin’s “bathwater” to the surprising fact that Korra had found a place at Suyin’s brothel as well. There was quite simply too much for poor Asami to unpack that early morning, and as a result it was almost a relief as her bedroom door started to creak open and break from the quiet.

A gentle rapping came to the door even as it opened, ensuring that Asami had all of a few split seconds to make herself decent if she wasn’t already. By the time it fully opened up the raven-haired beauty was sitting up in bed, holding the sheet to her body and watching as a tiny, familiar figure stepped inside. Cute features were framed by dark hair, and her skin tone matched Suyin’s own nearly perfectly. The girl stepped in wearing a long Earth Kingdom dress, one that ensured to show off her cleavage that could be no older than eighteen.

“Good morning, Asami!” The girl cheerfully spoke up, standing beside the door and politely folding her hands at her lap. “I’m here to help you get dressed for your new day. Did you sleep well?”

Asami Sato swallowed as the words “first day” sunk in. Her first day of what? Being a whore? Well...it beat delving her hand into a greasy overfilled sink and pulling out gunk and slime. With a soft smile in return Asami started to shift in her seat, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed as she sat. The action left her smooth, pale back fully exposed to Opal’s eyes, all the way down to where the slightest hint of her rear was nestled against the bed. As beautiful as ever, framed by pretty black hair and with a sweet, pleasant smile even so early in the morning. It was no surprise that Opal blushed a bit, and gave a quick thumbs up.

“Oh, you’re gonna make a great whore!” She giggled, the words likely sounding far more praising than they came off. “If you give a client that look when they’re leaving, they’ll pay anything to get back into your bed again.”

“Heh...thanks, I guess.” Asami blushed sheepishly as she lifted a hand up, tucking some of those dark strands behind one of her ears. She pondered briefly the young woman’s face, remembering upon the first time she met her last night. “You’re...Opal, right? At least that’s what Azula called you last night, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Opal Beifong.” The young woman gave a bow from the waist, beaming. “I’m Suyin’s daughter. It’s lovely to meet you, Asami! I’m looking forward to seeing your career develop.”

Asami was feeling particularly bold that morning, and she stood up as she allowed the sheet to fall away. After all...she was there to work as a hooker and a cum-draining prostitute, why cling to privacy? As it fell away her naked body was exposed to what looked like a relatively sweet and harmless girl, her full breasts and pleasant curves shown off in their entirety. Asami was a natural beauty practically made for this kind of work - she carried a warm and lusty glow even just a few minutes back in the waking world. As she padded her way barefoot to the door at the edge of the room leading to her bathroom, she made sure to glance over her shoulder and keep eyes on Opal.

“I never knew Suyin had a daughter, I don’t think.” Asami mused. Partly she was faking her confidence; it seemed like a good idea to lean into this lifestyle in the hopes of fitting in. “She was always a bit of a mystery woman at the banquets and events my father took me to. Nobody knew much about her.”

“If there’s a powerful man in Republic City, it’s safe to say he’s paid my mother to fuck one of our girls at some point.” Opal chimed up, and then blushed a bit when Asami gave an awkward look. “Well...your father excepting, of course.”

“There’s no need for that.” Asami responded gently, opening her bathroom door and stepping inside. The fact that she let it hang open was enough of an invitation for Opal to follow, to watch as the Sato girl bent down to turn the bath on and begin running hot, steamy water. Once it was in full swing Asami turned on a heel once more, giving Opal a kind and understanding gaze. “My father wanted nothing to do with me after he saw what I did at the club. It...wouldn’t surprise me if he was getting his cock sucked by whores on the side. He could always be a bit of a hypocrite.”

“You won’t see any of that from my mother.” Opal assured her new friend, standing in the doorway with that same polite look. “You could probably tell as much from meeting her, but...she doesn’t play pretend with people she employs. If she’s happy with you, you’ll know it. And if she’s unhappy…”

“I’ll know it.” Asami murmured, quirking a brow and pursing her lips. She still didn’t quite know what punishments would be like in her new career, but she was sure they wouldn’t be on par with what one could expect in the civilian district. When her bathwater started to get high enough Asami bent down once more to turn it, before glancing back at Opal. “I assume it’s okay if I get a bath first?”

“Please.” Opal smiled, and gestured to the cabinet built-in to the wall just a few inches away. “You’ll find bath oils, shampoos, and lotions there. As many as you like.”

“Oh, I know.” Asami chuckled a bit, her own blush creeping over her cheeks. “I...couldn’t resist taking a bath last night. I can’t tell you how much I missed something like...this.” She gestured to the marble bath that she had been provided; yet another luxury for her service. It was absolutely big enough for two people, which Asami naturally assumed was by design. But before she was fucking random clients in her fancy marble bathroom, she was going to enjoy as many private, relaxing soaks as she could. “Do...do you want to join me?”

There was no way Asami could imagine that flirting with the boss’ daughter could hurt her standing. If anything, it was clear that sex and indecency were the preferred currency around here...and she’d be quite willing to pet Opal under the level of scented water if it meant getting off on the right foot. As luck would have it; however, Opal merely gave a tiny laugh and a shake of her head with a warm smile on her face.

“It’s polite of you to offer.” She cooed, before lifting a brow and exposing that she knew exactly what her new friend was trying. “...and savvy. But for now, I’m going to focus on getting some of your clothing options prepared. Please, take your time. When you’re finished, you’ll be putting on a fashion show for me.”

“Understood.” Asami smiled in sweet response, and stepped over the bath’s basin to let herself sink into the warm water up to her knee. Already she was prepared to just melt into the bath - a nice hot morning soak was something she had desperately missed. “Thank you, Opal.”

With that, Opal Beifong slipped away with a smile, off to prepare the clothes she would make her new friend try on. She seemed like a sweet girl, despite her mother’s dominating nature. Either way, as Asami let her slender figure soak into the hot water, she found herself pondering on the offer she had made. Simply...offering to share an intimate moment with her boss’ daughter, literally on the second time meeting her?

Asami couldn’t help but smile proudly at herself. She really was going to be a fine, upstanding whore for her new owner!

***

Asami took her sweet time in the bath, spending several long minutes soaking before even considering cleaning herself off. When she did she made sure to do it as enticingly as possible as if someone was watching - sweeping her long legs from the water as she ran soapy fingers across them, and naturally spending quite a bit of time rubbing soap into her full, curvy breasts. It was good practice for when someone was inevitably sharing the bath with her, and much to the girl’s delight she found it made her feel somehow...sexier. If nothing else, working for Suyin was going to be good for her confidence.

When she stepped out of the bath and after she took the time to dry herself off, Asami stepped out to see Opal waiting for her just like promised. The young lady was standing near a rack of colorful clothes, all of them able to be defined by a single word: slutty. G-strings, tank tops that barely covered anything, tassels, and even a few outfits that looked like they were made entirely of leather. Sitting beside the rack of clothes there was a box filled to the brim with shoes and boots, all for her accessorizing needs. As Opal took in the sight of the naked, newly-dried Asami, she gave a smile and even took the time to appreciate the sight of her new friend’s body as it was left glowing and warm after her bath.

“Here we are.” Opal smiled, and gestured to the slutty wardrobe offered to her. “Once you’re more settled and we have an idea for your tastes, you’ll be given a fully stocked wardrobe. Every week new articles will be added that fit your style, to replace those that...uh…”

“...are torn off me in a fit of passion?” Asami smirked, quirking a brow as she let her eyes dance over to the rack.

“Or become otherwise unwearable.” Opal chuckled in response, and plucked a bikini and g-string combination from the rack. Bright pink with stars on the front of the tis and squarely over the pussy. She handed it to Asami sweetly, as if it wasn’t the sluttiest thing the woman would ever be asked to wear. “Try this on. Don’t be shy.”

Asami took a deep breath as she reached out a hand, taking the outfit and giving a nervous swallow. She knew she looked good naked, but in something like this? Partly she was afraid of looking silly, but another glance at Opal’s teenage cleavage seemed to give her a bit of courage. If Suyin let her own daughter roam around looking like that, what did she have to complain about? With a renewed resolve Asami took the slutty outfit and slithered right into it, stepping into the g-string and gasping as the thread at the back slid squarely between the sides of her rear. She had a similar issue with the string bikini top; she was used to wearing plenty of revealing clothes, but some of this was on a whole new level! Thankfully, Opal stepped behind her to assist in tying it, her clever fingers working gently to loop the pink threads against one another.

“I can already tell this suits you.” Opal smiled, and Asami did her best to tuck her large tits into the cups of the bikini. It felt like she was about to pop out at any moment - but that was most certainly the idea. “You’re looking more like a bimbo slut already!”

“...thanks. I guess?” Asami couldn’t help but laugh, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. It suited her to be sure, but a bimbo slut? She wasn’t quite there yet. With a stroke of realization she broke away from Opal and moved her way to the box of shoes, digging quickly to find the tallest heels she could manage. A few moments later and she was balancing herself even taller than Opal than she already was, and though she knew immediately it would take a hell of a lot of practice to get used to them, the effect was well worth it. Even Opal clapped her hands together with a smile, her eyes flashing delightfully.

“Wonderful! Make sure to walk showing that ass off - you never know who’s watching, and who will pay top dollar to fuck it!” Oddly encouraging words, considering the circumstances. When Asami wobbled over to her once more Opal turned the girl to face a mirror, and she stretched her hands up high to scoop Asami’s hair into a large top-bound ponytail. As she snapped a band around the girl’s hair to lock the ponytail into place, her fingers teased and feathered the locks as much as she could manage. “Our stylist is very skilled, she’ll make sure you have proper slut hair before you get to work. And we’ll make sure to give you plenty of makeup for the week, Mom wants her whores to be painted.”

“When you give me makeup-” Asami finally spoke up, a brow arching as she admired her increasingly slutty visage. “-make sure the lipstick isn’t very good quality.”

“Oh?” Opal was clearly curious, towered over as she was by the new whore. “Why’s that?”

Asami merely drew a wide smirk, ready to show once more that she was ready to be a top shelf whore.

“I want it to smear off while I’m sucking cock.” She spoke simply, honestly, and with a very blunt tone to her voice. “Think how the clients will feel when they look down at their cocks and see proof I was there?”

The giggle that rose from Opal was both dirty and delightful, and she cupped her hands over her mouth in glee.

“That’s a lovely idea, Asami! Oh, I’m so happy you’re fitting right in!” In celebration she even lowered her hand to squeeze the girl’s ass - far, far harder than one might’ve expected from a girl Opal’s size. It nearly knocked Asami off her heels, and she was confident there was a handprint on her ass by the time Opal headed back to the rack of clothes. “I’m going to let you get comfortable with all these clothes for a few hours. Mom would like you to start working tonight. Nothing major to start with...you’ll be given to a reliable client of ours. He’s known for enjoying the first timers, and is always quite gentle with them.”

“Oh?” Asami quirked a brow, watching as Opal bustled about. A part of her almost wanted to push the envelope and show she was a good whore yet again, and she pondered demanding to be free of the training wheels. Ultimately; though, she knew that if there was ever a topic where she needed to check her ego and start small, it was this one. “Well, I’ll look forward to it. What should I do until then?”

“Just make yourself at home. Try on clothes. Makeup. Get a feel for the place.” Opal beamed, spinning on a heel as she stood near the door. “Just don’t go into any room with a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign...and you should stay out of the main lobby until we’re ready to put you on the market. Don’t want any boys disappointed that they can’t fuck that little ass of yours yet.” Asami blushed, still with an imprint on her rear. Opal merely smiled. “Otherwise, this is your home now. She might be intimidating, but Mom is your friend. I’m your friend. The other whores are your friends.”

“I...see.” Asami swallowed, and instantly she thought of one whore at the brothel that was distinctly not her friend. She chose to keep that behind her teeth for now. “...anything else?”

“Oh. Uh…” Opal tapped her chin, thoughtfully. She looked conflicted for a moment, before stepping deeper into the room and speaking in a lower voice. “...try to give Azula a wide berth if you can. She’s not really the friendliest girl.”

“I noticed.” Asami remarked dryly, and even reached out to press her hands on Opal’s shoulders. In one last sign of sucking up to the boss’ daughter - but also because she was finding a genuine affection for the girl - Asami leaned in and tapped her lips lightly to the girl’s cheek. Just a quick smooch to show she appreciated her help, and her warning. “Thank you, Opal. I look forward to getting to know you.”

“Oh, stoppit, you hot little piece.” Opal giggled and winked, heading back to the door once more. “Keep that up, and I’m going to tell Kuvira we’re having company over. But...but you’re not ready for that yet. Have fun!”

With that, Opal slipped from the door and closed it behind her, leaving Asami Sato alone. Alone with her clothes, her shoes, and her slutty new persona. She gazed at the mirror once more and studied her figure wrapped in the pink bikini, and even spun to see her ass in the g-string. She...she looked good. She looked sexy. But most of all, as she observed with a growing, proud smile.

She looked like a whore.

End of Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is fitting in well at her new job! Gotta collect that cum for Mistress Suyin!

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Five: Assami Gets to Work  
-by Drace Domino

Just a few months ago, Asami had never even tasted a cock before. She was so sweet and innocent that the mere idea of doing these kinds of lewd things never would’ve entered her mind, and certainly not under the current arrangement she found herself in. She remembered the butterflies in her stomach when Mako first asked her out, and that night she had even gone to bed daydreaming about what their lives might be like together in the future. That was before Korra. Before the dance club. Before DJ Zhu Li, the sickest DJ with the most metalbending beats this side of the Fire Nation, informed Suyin Beifong about a potential new hiree. 

And now, just a few months after she lost control in a heated competition with Avatar Korra, Asami was practically a whole different woman. At least...she looked like she was starting to turn into one. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and the strands teased into curls, giving her the sort of over the top hair more suited to a stage show. Her body was stuffed into a pink bikini with a matching thong, the former of which was marked with glittering tassels that hung down from her nipples. Each motion sent the tassels to dancing, and over the past week she had gotten pretty good at making them spin. She balanced atop sharp heels that had taken some getting used to, and her face was painted up with a heavy layer of makeup and lipstick to make her look every bit the part.

And as she stood in the mirror looking at herself, ready to begin another day of work, Asami found herself feeling...prideful. Happy. She was only a few days in, but she was way better at this job than she was working for Future Industries, and no daddy hanging over her shoulder judging every little thing she did. Asami’s smile widened as she slipped her fingers underneath her breasts and fluffed them a bit; letting them bounce and settle against her chest and strain the material of her bikini. It was a size smaller than the one she wore yesterday, and she knew the boys would just love it!

“Okay, Asami…” The pretty young thing, painted and barely dressed, spoke to herself with a widening smile. “Let’s make Ms. Beifong proud!”

And with that, she reached out to claim a small glass from the edge of her makeup table, spun on a heel, and made her way to the door.

 

As soon as she stepped out of her bedroom, Opal was there with a bright smile and a list, which she immediately ushered into Asami’s hands. Ever the sweet and friendly face of the club, Opal stepped perfectly in line with Asami as she guided her down a hall that was already filled with bustling noise. It was still somewhat early in the morning, and it sounded like Suyin was already making plenty of money.

“Good morning, Asami! Smaller bikini today, I see!” Opal chirped up, wiggling her brow as they moved past one of the other working girls and her current client. She pointed to the list of Asami’s duties, since she was still a bit new and needed some guidance. “Everything here is pretty self-explanatory. The name of the party, the number of clients, and the room numbers where you’ll find them. There’s also the scheduled times you need to be there - you’ve been doing good so far, but always be careful about the time. Our clients think that nothing’s worse than a late whore!”

She paused, her lips biting together as she waited for a laugh that simply didn’t come.

“...g...get it?” She asked, and nudged the new girl. “It’s...it’s a pregnancy jok--eh, nevermind!” Opal shrugged it off swiftly, content that Asami had given her a half-smile for her poor attempt at humor. “So you’ll see with the schedule, it also lists how much time they paid for. If someone begs you to stay longer feel free if you want the tips, just make sure you give yourself at least a half hour to clean up!”

“A half hour, huh?” Asami chuckled, gazing at the lineup and then back to Opal. “I’m pretty sure half of these are going to leave me a lot dirtier than a half hour will fix.”

“You’ll do great.” Opal smiled once more, and even moved a hand down to help herself to a handful of Asami’s ass. She was a grabby one for sure; on Asami’s first day her client had remarked about the red mark on her rump that was entirely the fault of Opal’s squeezy nature. Still, she was cute, charming, and had been genuinely nice to Asami since she arrived. “Remember that even though Azula is scary, she’s here to protect you and the other girls. If anyone tries to get something they didn’t pay for, or they get more rough than you’re happy with-”

“Call Azula. Got it.” Asami nodded, and as they made their way out into the main den she had a look around. The primary area where Suyin’s business was held was a grand expansive lobby; a mingling place for men that hadn’t previously scheduled an appointment to check out the girls and make their choices. There were lines of doors on all sides that led to private rooms, some of varying quality depending on a client’s funds. And in the center of it all, standing stoic and sentinel with her arms crossed over her chest and a furious scowl on her face, was Azula.

Part recruiter, part bodyguard, part problem solver. Even seeing the girl’s intimidating presence was enough to make Asami trembled; but she swallowed her nervousness and averted her gaze. She wasn’t there a week ago, but according to some of the other girls Azula had recently been needed when a client decided to hold a girl after the hours he had paid for. His punishment had been swift, brutal, and in full display of everyone in the main lobby.

Suffice to say, after witnessing such an event, nobody was in a rush to cause more trouble. So even if Azula made her feel uneasy...she also made Asami feel safe. The new whore took her list from Opal’s hands and gazed over it once more, nibbling on her bottom lip as she did so. Everyone thus far had been a scheduled event - she hadn’t been forced to work the main lobby flirting and selling drinks in the hopes of catching someone’s eye. Apparently, if what Opal had told her was true, Suyin liked to fast track the women with potential to the scheduled slots.

“Potential” was a strange way of saying Asami made a natural slut, but...she didn’t mind the compliment.

“Okay. Here I go.” Asami took a deep breath, eyeing her first appointment that started in five short minutes. She looked to Opal and gave her a thumbs up, beaming. “Wish me luck! How do I look?”

“Good enough that I’d grind your face anytime!” Opal beamed, and returned the thumbs up enthusiastically. And naturally, it seemed like she wasn’t particularly joking. “Got your cum collecting glass?”

“Got it!” Came the cheerful reply as Asami held it up, giggling as she began to move. Her glass was pretty modest, and frankly she didn’t really know how Suyin managed to fund entire bathtubs with cum with her sluts collecting cream by the mere glassful, but she was too new to start asking questions. Asami Sato was there to make a good impression, to show Suyin’s faith wasn’t misplaced, and to let men use her body for a price!

And even though she was only a few days in, it was the happiest she had ever been.

***

To start her day off, Asami was lucky enough to have an easy client to service. She still wasn’t sure to what end Suyin was tampering with the list to give her new recruit a smooth introduction, but regardless she was thankful for it. Her first client of the evening was an older wealthy gentleman from the heart of Republic City, and it was made clear on her list that he was to be given a full body massage for well over an hour. She suspected the actual massage part would only take twenty minutes...if that.

Sure enough, as the busty and barely dressed woman stepped into the first room, her client was already sitting there waiting for her. He had taken the liberty of disrobing and sitting on a low massage table, and as soon as he saw Asami his cock almost immediately tensed into attention. Asami shut the door quietly behind her before placing her lust and cum glass on a nearby counter, and then turned to her client as she showed off the goods.

“Good morning, sir!” She bounced for his pleasure - not to mention her own. As soon as the door closed Asami was flush with excitement, the knowledge that she was once again about to sell her body enough to make her flesh tingle with delight. Her client was indeed a handsome older man with dark hair that was silvering in the front, and a wedding ring as the only thing close to clothing on his body. “I hear you’re looking for a massage! Something to soothe the body before you get back to work today, hmm?”

“That’s about the size of it, yeah.” He responded with a grin, and let his leering gaze sweep up and down the sluttified bimbo before him. Suyin always knew how to make her girls stand out! The big hair, the heavy makeup, the ludicrous outfit that she was simply pouring out of...everything about Asami told him she was going to be money well spent. Why waste time at one of the other massage parlors when for a bit more money he could enjoy an hour in the service of one of Republic City’s best? He had no idea she was just a rookie of the club - and he was going to stay ignorant of the fact, if Asami’s skills held up. “Should I lay down? Anything I can do?”

“Oh, sir, you just lean back and enjoy.” Asami beamed, stepping up close and pressing her fingers to his bare shoulder. She eased him flat against his back with a soft motion, while her other hand moved out to claim a bottle of massage oil sitting nearby. This was going to be no normal massage; not even within the veil of erotic rubdowns. There was no need to pretend at Suyin’s club, after all. When Asami opened the massage oil she didn’t bother coating her hands, and instead squirted a long, sweet line of it across the top of her breasts. All the while, making firm, bold eye contact with her client. “My name’s Asami, but you can call me anything you like. I’m going to make sure that by the time you go back to work every last muscle in your body is relieved. A full body Asami massage ought to do it!”

Once she put the bottle aside, Asami made damn sure to make a show of how she coated herself. Her hands slapped against oil-soaked breasts and she pressed them down over her body, gliding them across each full tit before down to her exposed belly and shapely thighs. She bent hard from the waist and hovered her oily breasts just over his bare chest, and though her bikini top remained in place the oil certainly did a number on its grip. She could pop out at any moment, and it only made things more tense when she snapped back up and oiled her arms. Finally, with practically her entire front half oiled she spun on her heels and turned so her back faced her client, and with two bold slaps she clapped her hands against her ass to begin working the oil in across her.

And she was putting on quite the show indeed. Her little thong didn’t do a damn thing to cover her; especially once she bent over again to the point that her ponytail was dusting the surface of the floor. The client could simply turn to the side and see that pink string barely cradling her ass, and just underneath puffy pussy folds hiding within the fabric. Well oiled. Wet. And for the next hour - his. Once Asami was finished she was little more than a slippery slut, and she finally moved up to the low-sitting massage table as she prepared to go to work. Her hands pressed down to his chest, she watched him gasp in a shuddering moment of excitement, and then she finally spoke in a cute, charming, flirty tone.

“Make sure to hold on tight, sir.” She beamed, just as one knee pressed to the table and she started to climb on. “To me, that is. Why...I’m so oily, I just might slip off! And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“No, miss. No...we certainly wouldn’t.” Came the hungry reply, just as his arms moved to close around her. From there, Asami let loose with an authentic moan as her slippery body was pressed down against her client’s. The oil spread between them and made the contact of their flesh all the more enticing, and with every subtle motion Asami could feel the inches of her skin gliding back and forth across his. Her ample bust pressed against his chest and her legs mingled with his own, and sure enough she soon felt his throbbing, hard cock trapped in between their bellies. A coy smile spread across her ruby red lips as she sensed it, and she made sure to swing from side to side so he could feel her gently grind across it. Already he was gasping, his hands moving to clutch Asami’s slippery waist, and he forced down a nervous swallow once the full weight of the new girl came down atop him. “Y...You’re...a bit more curvy than Suyin’s usual girls. I like that.”

“I’m so happy you’re pleased, sir!” Asami giggled in her bounciest tone, and did so to such an extent that there was a sudden snap from behind her. The laces of her string bikini were simply pushed beyond the breaking point, and they crashed down against the sides of her client’s chest. Each glorious full tit fell out in all of their oiled glory, and Asami gave a startled expression as if she hadn’t fully expected that to happen. She even held a few fingers up to her lips, and spoke in an adorably ditzy tone. “Oops! Sir, you made me blush so hard my boobs fell out!”

When Asami had first started work a few days ago, she had felt a bit silly acting like that. Pretending that she was nowhere near as smart as she truly was, and being so...sweetly servile. It didn’t take her long to start to enjoy it; though, and it was very clear that the men she serviced were in on the joke just as much. Even the older man wiggling underneath her was smiling wide as he pulled away her string bikini and tossed it to the side, and slowly lowered his fingers underneath her tits to help spread the oil around. Asami could have easy said that what she enjoyed about the work was connecting with people in a whole new way - but that was just a flowery way of saying she liked it when men helped themselves to her tits, and loved it when she could feel their dicks throb underneath her.

“Ohh, sir~” Asami blushed as she heaved her breasts against his palms, and slid her legs down his calves. She was grinding steadily back and forth now, spreading the oil across them both in an even bigger mess. Soon she was kicking off her heels and letting them dash to the floor, and one of her hands lowered to in between their stomachs where she wrapped her digits slowly around his impressive length. “Like I said, sir...hold on tight...to whatever part of me you like!”

And from there, she truly began to work. The massage had already been exciting and intimate, but once her breasts were free and the oil had spread across both of them in equal measure things truly went to the next tier. For long, wet, delightful moments Asami rubbed up and down over her client, and she was more than happy to let him feel every inch of her. She even tilted her head back when he moved to start kissing at her throat, even though she had spoken up in a ditzy voice to let him know that his beard tickled. No matter what, every one of Asami’s motions and words were designed with the pleasure of her client in mind. She held back with no praise, refused him no gesture or motion, and was more than happy to bring her own mouth down against his oiled chest as things started to heat up.

He was throbbing wildly within her grip; perhaps the biggest cock she had ever handled! Or at least...she always seemed to feel that way, she loved them so damn much! Her cheeks wore a heavy blush underneath the makeup as she kissed across his body, and it didn’t take much of it before the massage oil made her lipstick smear in a wide, wet streak. It wouldn’t be the end of it. The more she tended to his oil-covered, glistening body the more of a mess she made of herself...smeared lipstick, smudged blush, and even eyeliner that dashed across her face in wide streaks. She was making an utter slutty mess of herself, but she was so damned soaked within her thong that she wasn’t about to stop.

And then, finally, her client’s hands travelled from her breasts down to the pink strings holding her thong in place. Another tug and a few sharp pulls let it fly away from her body and meet the matching bikini top on the floor, and Asami’s voice once more slipped into action. She was already slipping up his body, one hand grasping his shaft and holding it steady as her dripping, slippery tits pulled up from his chest.

“Sir, I can’t wait anymore…” She cooed. She meant it - he only had ten minutes left on the clock! “...I need you to fuck me...please…” She caught sight of his ring finger once more and slipped her hand into his own, interlocking their fingers as she pressed the warm entrance to her slit against the tip of his cock. “...if your wife won’t mind…”

“She’s never gotten my cock this hard, so fuck ‘er.” Came the expected response, and with that, he pushed his hips up from the massage table and thrust himself inside of her. Asami’s first cry of delight filled the room around her, and as she sat up on his dick she made sure that her glorious, big, greasy breasts bounced up and down as much as she could make them. Her makeup smeared and runny, her cheeks blushing red, even her wildly untamed hair wet with massage oil...she was every bit the whore that Suyin expected her to be. The whore that her father would’ve been devastated to know she had become.

The kind of whore that Korra - no matter what everyone else thought - could never be!

“Yes, yes, sir! Fuck me! Ohh, I just love how your big hard cock feels inside of me…!” Asami giggled and gasped as her round rump bounced up and down, slapping in loud, wet noises atop his lap. She braced her hands against his shoulders and rode not for his pleasure but her own - though she was naturally acutely aware that he was having a fine time, as well. What made Asami a good slut was her enthusiasm for the work, and that couldn’t be any more clear than in that moment of oily delight as she so gleefully rode a stranger’s throbbing, adulterous cock. “How’s my pussy, sir?! Does my hot young hole feel better than your wife’s?!”

She had a tendency to focus on the wives - that much had been clear since she started the job. At least half of the men she had fucked and sucked in the past few days had been married, and Asami took special delight in letting them enjoy her. Deep down, she pictured a frumpled Korra-esque housewife sitting at home alone and unloved. Well...not Korra-esque. Korra. She pictured Korra. Miserable she-bitch of an Avatar that she was. One of Asami’s greatest delights in the few days since she had started was the knowledge that every guy with a good cock that she got to fuck was one that Korra couldn’t have. Every orgasm she had was one Korra didn’t get. Every drop of cum she milked from a plump, tasty dick was a drop that would never know Korra’s tongue.

They might’ve both been sluts under Suyin’s employ...but that sure as hell didn’t mean that Asami had to like her! If anything, her hatred of Korra made her a better whore. Her current client would most certainly agree if he knew what was going through her mind in that moment.

Asami’s warm, wet pussy tightened across her client’s length and she bucked down fiercely hard, recognizing when he was rapidly nearing his peak. When his moment was nearly upon him she made sure that she took him down to the hilt, holding him within her wonderful grasp as his cock began to throb. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she unleashed a truly whorish moan; long and low and laced with an arousal that simply could not be faked. She was joining him in her climax, uncaring that it was a man she had never met before, uncaring that he was unloading every last drop of his cream into her pussy. Her round rump twisted back and forth as her walls continued to squeeze and milk his member, and he gave her a healthy load of cum. Surely, this would be a great start to her daily deposit! When he finally finished Asami lowered her gaze upon him once more, her eyes opening and her makeup-smeared features giving him a sweet, alluring look.

“Just in time, lover~” She cooed in a sweet tone, teasing a finger down along his forehead, across his nose, and past his lips. “I certainly hope you had fun with me today. Fun enough that you want to come back and do it again real soon, hmm?”

“For sure.” The man smiled, and helped himself to one more slow, tight squeeze of Asami’s ass. They were both still dripping with oil, and it only made it all the more thrilling as she twisted back and forth in place, wringing the last few drops of cum he could give her. “I’ll be asking for you special next time.” She had been hearing that a lot lately, and was rather excited to hear what Suyin had to say when all these special requests started flooding in.

In the aftermath, the man cleaned himself up as best he was able before slipping out into the lobby and making his way half-naked towards the showers. Suyin; after all, supplied every possible facility for her male clients that had to keep discretion in mind. Once he had slipped outside Asami moved to the glass she had left on the nightstand, brought a foot up to rest on the edge, and lowered it underneath her pussy as she did her best to squeeze.

And...only a few drops. She huffed in frustration, scooped two fingers inside her slit with her free hand and pulled out a bit more...but still barely enough to cover the bottom of the glass. Her cheeks were even more vibrantly red past her smudged makeup, irritation lining her features as she stood alone in the room doing her best to scoop out cum and do her duty. It was...not going like she had hoped.

“Damnit! It...it felt like so much more!” She hissed to herself, and when every last drop had been scooped out and claimed she pulled the glass up to eye-level and looked at it. This was hardly what she had hoped for, but it was just about what she had come to expect with her clients. Apparently, when you were collecting cum by the drop, it didn’t amount to so much. “...how the hell did she fill a whole bathtub full of it?!”

With a soft sigh Asami dried herself off, picked up her bikini pieces, and slipped out into the lobby. She’d drop off her glass and get a fresh one, grab a shower, and be at it again in less than a half hour. She might not have gotten a lot of cum out of her first client, but the day was still so young!

***  
Nearly seven hours later, and even Asami was exhausted. She had fucked more men in a single day than she had dated in all her previous days combined; and some of them had been rather...large. She was tired. She was sore. But damned if she wasn’t happy.

Her first client of the day wasn’t the only man that got a full body massage from her, but that was hardly the only business she had tended to. In just a single day she had given a lap dance to a bachelor party which turned into a round of hungry blowjobs, fucked an eighteen year old rich boy on his daddy’s coin for his birthday, and had been used as the joyful gangbang toy of a visiting team of pro-benders. She had sucked cock after cock, let them into her pussy and ass with reckless abandon, and had cum nearly as many times as she had been filled with it. She had been forced to fix her makeup again and again, taken at least seven showers in between clients, and fulfilled every last duty on her list without incident. Opal had even passed her in the hall on her way to her last client, and had smiled wide, told her what a good job she was doing, and grabbed her ass.

...and petted her pussy a little bit, but Asami was getting used to it.

It was well into the evening that Asami closed the guest room door behind her, leaving her final client to finish cleaning himself up. He was a large laborer that had saved up for months for the trip, and had gotten his money’s worth. Five fucks in just two hours - leaving Asami limping with a sore ass and a very pleased pussy. She had waved goodbye, kissed his forehead and listened to the usual promises of requesting her again...and now she stood outside the door holding a glass of cum.

Or at least...a glass with cum in it. Even after all those times, even after his thick cock, heavy balls, and big payloads of cream...there just wasn’t that much! Asami huffed as she glared at the glass, and began to make her way down the lobby to give it to Opal for collection.

What she didn’t expect was to see Korra leaving a room at the same time, and instantly Asami’s anger grew. Korra looked...sexy, she had to admit. Just like Asami, she had been dressed in a sluttly thong and matching bikini, her body was marked with sweat, and her face was a mess of smeared makeup and spit. She looked like she had just gotten gangbanged by a dozen men, and Asami could only imagine that it wasn’t far off from the truth. But what the Sato girl truly focused on was what Korra held in her arms - a large, large jar of cum. At least a gallon of it! Filled to the brim! Hell, more was overflowing from the sides than Asami had in her whole glass!

And Korra, ever one to be happy to shame her rival, smiled upon seeing her.

“Ohh, Asami. It’s soooooo nice to see you.” The Avatar smiled, and pointedly licked her lips which were also slightly doused in cream. The closer Asami got, the more jealous she found herself. The bitch Avatar even had cum in her hair! Such a waste! “Are you enjoying your time here? It must be a fun distraction before the little rich girl goes running back to Daddy.”

“Fuck you, Korra.” Asami scowled, hardly in the mood to mince words. “I’m here to stay, and I’m going to prove I’m the better whore. I was better at the club, and I’m better now.” She narrowed her eyes, hissing like a venomous snake. “I should’ve left you with...with…” The fuck was his name again? Moka?

“Ha! Sure, Asami. Sure.” Korra chided, and hoisted her gallon jug of cum up to her chest - she was wearing a bikini top, but Asami could clearly tell that her nipples were pierced underneath it. “Here’s my haul for the last clients of the day. Is...is that...yours?” Her eyes flashed to Asami’s glass, and she practically burst out laughing. “Oh, Asami. Didn’t anyone tell you? We don’t fuck squirrels here. I say that because it looks like that’s the amount of cum a squi-”

“I fucking get it, you cow.” Asami hissed, and had to forcibly hold back from the impulse of knocking the jar of cum to the ground. It would have given her great satisfaction, but she knew deep down the gallon of cum wasn’t Korra’s - it was Suyin’s. And she did not want to get on her new owner’s bad side. “Just get out of my way, you over muscled whore!”

And with that, Asami pushed past Korra clutching her glass of cum. Her...glass with cum in it. It was a pathetic display considering what Korra had earned from a single job, and Asami almost cried from the shame of it. She’d be embarrassed to give what little she had to Opal and Suyin, but...hopefully, they’d understand because she was so new.

Still; as she looked back over her shoulder to see Korra still mockingly chuckling and cradling her jar of cum against her busty chest, Asami seethed with jealousy.

She had to find out what the Avatar’s secret was.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Asami to learn one of the secrets of Suyin's brothel - how to make men cum by the pint. But before she does, she'll have to earn the friendship of the alchemist, a mysterious woman that's quite demanding.

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Six: The Alchemist  
-by Drace Domino

“Dress slutty, and be prepared to put your mouth to work.”

Those were the only words of instruction that Asami had been given, along with a room number in the brothel to visit. When Asami had approached Opal and asked her in timid tones about Korra and her unusually large jar of cum, the young woman had responded with an eager giggle and a smile that suggested that she had fully expected that question to arrive. She had pulled Asami aside, held her friend by the arm, and slipped her all the information that she needed.

And now, almost nervously, Asami made her way to the door number in question. It was in a secluded part of the brothel; far away from the main hall where all the various patrons enjoyed their purchases. It was deep into the rooms where only the employees lived; many of which Asami hadn’t even met in personal fashion. The towering and imposing Kuvira was spotted in the halls but Asami made it a point to avoid the woman’s gaze; still just as intimidated by her as she was Azula. Suyin certainly kept some vicious looking guard dogs in her employ.

When Asami finally made her way to the door in question, she could pick up an almost overwhelming scent from behind it. It was pleasant and smooth, even relaxing in its own way, and as the young woman stood there she could practically feel her skin tingle in a warming sensation. The aroma was enough to make her just a little bit aroused; but truth be told she couldn’t tell if it was the scent itself or just her natural state these days. Working as a prostitute had made the Sato heiress more in-tune with her own desires than ever, and she tended to spend the entire day at least a little wet.

She paused before knocking, taking one last moment to check herself in a hallway mirror. She had done exactly as Opal had suggested - dress slutty. It was a different style than the norm; instead of bright pinks and flirty colors she had picked an outfit to match the mystery of the visit, with long black nylons that went up to the center of her thighs and a fishnet one-piece that covered around her shoulders, down her belly, and across her nethers. Covering everything...but hiding nothing through the see-through fabric. Her breasts and nipples were fully displayed, her exposed pussy was clear to see, and the fishnet merely added a sexy, smooth tone to her otherwise creamy flesh. She wore nylon gloves to match her stockings that went past her elbows, and to complete her dark, seductive look she had even worn black lipstick and eyeliner to give her a shadowy, smoldering appearance.

This wasn’t the bouncy bimbo Asami that giggled at bad jokes and accidentally let her tits pop out - this was a woman that made love to the shadows, and wouldn’t stop until she fucked their secrets out of them. With a deep breath Asami finally moved her hand out to knock gently on the door, and no sooner did her knuckles touch the frame did she hear a voice slip from inside. Feminine, inviting, and just a little bit hoarse.

“...enter.”

If Asami was being completely honest with herself, she had to admit she was nervous. Maybe even afraid. Suyin’s brothel was a fascinating place that had many secrets she had yet to unravel, and it seemed like every day she was learning more about the women that worked there and the way Suyin made her empire. This was one of the darker secrets, one of the larger stones that hadn’t yet been turned, and the Sato girl had goosebumps as she pushed her way inside. The pleasant aroma struck her even more intensely as she made her way inside, and as she pulled the door closed behind her Asami’s eyes narrowed as she looked across the room.

It was...certainly not what she expected. Flower boxes sat alongside lines of jars and pots; each one labelled with the quantity and classification much like a doctor’s office. There were two separate rooms before her - the one she stood in now that was filled with flowers and supplies and a wide desk littered with petals and scraps, and one beyond where there was a messy, unmade bed and a pile of laundry on the floor. She didn’t have time to take everything in before her attention was claimed by the only other woman in the room; standing in the doorway between the two sides of her home and leaning casually against the wall. Her smile was calm, her eyes were relaxed, and she held in one hand a clay mug with lines of steam dancing from the surface.

“...well hello there.” The woman levelled her gaze towards Asami, and made it a point to look the girl over - paying particular attention to where the fishnet hugged her breasts and pussy. “You must be the new girl.”

Asami took a moment to respond; mostly because she was busy studying this new face. The woman was thin but had round hips and full breasts; attractive, but certainly not of the ludicrous level that Suyin’s whores tended to aspire to. She was older than the others, even older than Suyin herself, and wore her long silver hair in a loose ponytail at the top of her head while the rest cascaded down the back. Her eyes were relaxed and kind and marked with a few lines of age, and while she waited for Asami to respond she took a tiny sip from her mug. She wore a long bathrobe that was tied loosely around the waist but otherwise left completely open, letting the sides only cover half of her breasts and showing that she had cute freckling across her chest. Asami let the woman’s sleepy smile rest on her for a few more seconds before finally collecting herself, and responding in a voice that was her best attempt at alluring.

“My name’s Asami…” She cooed, moving up a hand to curl some of her own long black locks around a finger. Her sultry smolder wasn’t quite as good as her flirty bimbo performance, but she was still learning. She bit gently down upon her bottom lip as she swaggered closer to the older woman, making sure to keep her attention with her fishnet outfit. “I’ve heard a rumor that you can teach me something that will help me please Suyin. And...I very much enjoy pleasing older women…”

“Oh, very seductive, starting off by calling me old.” The silver-haired woman responded with a smirk, and took another lazy sip from her mug. As Asami’s eyes immediately went wide and the young woman looked as if she made the worst mistake of her career, the mystery woman merely chuckled and stepped to the side of her doorway, gesturing to where the unmade bed waited. “Just giving you a hard time, kid. Looks like you already understand the way this works - you spend some time in bed with me, and I’ll give you everything you need to fill bathtubs of cum with the best of them. Deal?”

“Oh! Uh, yes, of course!” Asami blinked and blushed, relieved that she hadn’t ruined her chances before they actually began. The woman’s upfront nature was comforting; while nobody at the brothel had been deceitful or untrue, they certainly seemed to enjoy their flirty teasing. Opal in particular seemed to like watching Asami squirm, and was helpful in the most fidget-inducing ways. The fact that this sleepy-eyed older woman was forthcoming about what she could give and what she wanted was a certain tease-less purity there at the brothel. “That sounds wonderful. Can I have your name, ma’am?”

“Kya.” The older woman smiled, and took another sip from her mug. She set it gently down on her desk before tilting her head in the direction of the bedroom, giving a soft chuckle as she did so. “Now c’mon, let’s see how well you eat pussy.”

The sultry smile that Asami offered in response was enough to hide the fact that she was about to enter entirely new territory - at least she hoped.

***

Asami’s sexual awakening over the past few months had been lightning fast. She had gone from a sweet young woman that was the pride of the Sato family to an actual whore incredibly fast, and had done a great many things that she never would’ve imagined doing before. But despite the rapid growth of her sexual side and the lust that had built within her to the point of bubbling over, one thing Asami had yet to experience was some intimate alone time with another woman.

Sure, she had encouraged Opal to grope her ass by making sure to bend over in front of her while wearing a thong - but that was just flirty fun! And she...vaguely remembered licking cum off of Korra’s body the night of the dance club showdown, but that was more of a vindictive “this cum belongs to me, not you, Avatar Cunt” thing. As Asami laid flat on her back atop Kya’s bed and breathed in deep the enticing aroma that filled her room from wall to wall, she fully understood that she was about to enter all new territory and have a whole new experience. Thankfully, Kya seemed like she was about as relaxed and mellow as a seedy brothel alchemist could get.

“I was lookin’ forward to you dropping by.” Kya smiled with a gently lifted brow as she closed the bedroom door, and her hands dropped to rest around the loose straps of her bathrobe belt. She gently pulled them free but was clearly in no hurry; likely because she knew that as long as she had something Asami wanted, the fishnet-clad hooker wouldn’t be going anywhere. “Lots of buzz about you, y’know. Suyin’s expecting big things.”

“S...She is?” Asami couldn’t help but blush; not just at the news of praise but by the excitement slowly building within her. The aphrodisiac in the air was already making her moist with every breath, and now she saw her eyes tracing Kya’s darker skin as the bathrobe came open and she was left exposed. The older woman’s body was surprisingly firm; with full, lovely breasts that could’ve rivalled most of Suyin’s workers. Asami noted with an intense blush that each of Kya’s nipples was pierced with a tiny metal bar, and between her thighs a similar bar was set against her hood. A surprising touch to a woman that was already captivatingly sexy in her own effortless, almost lazy way. “Opal told me I was doing well, but I didn’t know how close of attention the Mistress was paying…”

“Oh, she’s always payin’ attention. Especially cute little sluts like you.” Kya smiled a bit, and with her bathrobe fully shrugged off stood beside the bed to let Asami take her in. From the piercings to the surprising amount of freckles dotting her chest, she had a unique body that would serve well for Asami’s first lesbian encounter. Certainly an unforgettable one. “Ready to suck your first pussy, hon?” Asami merely blinked, and her eyes went all the wider.

“How...how did yo-”

“You’re not the first little whore that called this the first cunt she tasted.” Kya responded in a crass but casual tone, moving one hand to her folds and pressing fingers against either side of it. She spread herself slightly, and gave Asami an aroused smile as she pressed a knee to the bed and began to slither forward. “Let’s hope you like it, huh? ‘Cause one way or another, you’re going to be seeing a lot of it while you’re here.”

With that, Kya slipped further onto the bed and rose one of her legs so she could mount Asami’s face. The Sato girl’s black-painted lips soon found themselves pressed against the older woman’s folds, and she very quickly found that Kya wasn’t immune to the sweet lust-inducing smell in the air, either. She was utterly soaked and juicy to Asami’s tongue, and as she took her first taste of another woman’s pussy Asami’s eyes looked up across Kya’s full figure to her kind, slightly sleepy expression. With a soft chuckle the silver-haired woman threaded the fingers of both hands into Asami’s wild black locks of hair, and her voice offered up words that were guaranteed to make Asami give one-hundred and ten percent - whether she knew it or not.

“Korra made me cum this morning.” She cooed, lifting a brow as she rolled her hips from side to side. “...think you can do better?”

There were no words that could draw greater effort from Asami than the mention of Korra’s name, and even though it was her very first encounter with smooth, wet folds she gave it her all from the very beginning. Asami outright buried her lips against Kya’s pussy and her tongue rolled forward in desperate fashion, just as her nose nuzzled the older woman’s hood and gently teased back and forth over the piercing in her hood. Asami’s eyes flashed with fire as she held onto Kya’s thighs and even pulled the woman harder against her, encouraging Kya to grind and spread her juices across those eagerly licking, slurping lips. It was clear that the brothel alchemist was surprised by the sudden burst of effort and she was even forced to press her hands against the far wall; her palms squeezing tight against it as she bucked her head forward and let a heavy blush cross her features. A smile slowly formed amidst her gasps, and she gazed right down to the smoldering eyes of the Sato girl while she worked.

“...magic words, it seems.” Kya chuckled to herself, and made certain to remember it for later. Asami would be a frequent visitor of her room at the far end of the brothel, and it was good to know just how to push her buttons to get the most out of her. The older woman took a deep breath as she continued grinding back and forth over Asami’s lips, savoring every lick and nibble she received and joyfully soaking the young woman’s cheeks. While she rode she spoke of her secrets - it would save time later when her mouth could be doing more pleasurable things. “I created a special body oil. It can make a man cum as much as fifteen, even twenty other men...all you have to do is spend some time massaging his cock with it, and you’ll get your reward when you bring him to climax.”

Asami’s eyes went wide at the knowledge, but she didn’t stop her licking to marvel at the news. Instead, she only intensified her efforts and tried to scoop mouthfuls of nectar from Kya’s pussy with her tongue, slurping louder and louder as she did so. The memory of Korra’s overflowing cum jar still filled her mind - the knowledge that it came from only a handful of men wasn’t just bewildering but intensely promising. Surely, using Kya’s oil would help her please Suyin! If Korra could get that much cum out of a few guys using it, surely she’d need a whole barrel to catch her reward!

“I’ll give you a supply to use on your clients.” Kya murmured, bucking her hips up just a little - just enough to lift her soaked pussy from Asami’s mouth and offer the girl her ass. Much to Kya’s approval Asami didn’t hesitate for a second, and her tongue rolled forward to press to the older woman’s hole with a wet, twirling tongue. Surely, Asami’s willingness to do anything to beat Korra was going to be one of the girl’s most charming aspects. Kya gave an approving nod, and let Asami service her ass while she continued to speak. “When you run out, drop by again...but I never give it out for free. You’re going to have to earn it...every time. Just like now.”

Words that Asami wasn’t surprised to hear - but she was surprised to realize she was excited at the prospect. Underneath her fishnet one-piece she was soaked to the core; a combination of the aphrodisiac in the air and genuine delight at her first taste of another woman’s pussy. Kya could teach her a great deal, she suspected, and Asami was more than happy to put in a little effort to learn. She had never saw herself as a woman that would do this sort of thing...but then, the past two months had been all about discovering just what she was capable of. When she went back to work on Kya’s pussy from the older woman’s ass her smile was obvious, and she greedily looped her lips around the older woman’s pierced hood so she could suck down more tasty mouthfuls of flavor and nectar.

Kya, that same lazy and content smile resting on her face, merely sighed in contentment and kept riding the girl’s face. She’d keep Asami there for an hour or two - enough to ride her face to orgasm a few times, and enough to get her own taste of what the new girl was like. The fishnet outfit and the black makeup were enticing, and Kya couldn’t want to rip the fabric from her body and smudge her eyeliner down her cheeks. Suyin had certainly hired a good one this time...maybe not as good as Korra, but that still remained to be seen.

Oh, how fun it would be to pit them against each other.

The alchemist giggled softly and moved a hand out to her nearby nightstand, drawing from it a wrapped cigarette stuffed with another one of her special creations. As she rode Asami’s face to a heavy climax that left the girl gasping and gurgling, Kya lit up and drew in a long, deep, savory breath.

“...Asami, sweetheart…” She cooed, gazing down at a pretty face smeared with glistening squirt. The Sato girl was contently sucking on her hood, teasing her tongue over the piercing, and listening patiently to every word the alchemist had to say. “I’m going to send you back to your room with a spinning head, a sore pussy, and the biggest smile you’ve ever had.”

All that, and a jar of her special cum-enhancing concoction. The brothel alchemist was a hell of a generous woman.

End of Chapter 6.


	7. The Taste of Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's been bad...and now, she's going to be punished! But how?!
> 
> Tune in tomorrow for another spicy chapter!

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Seven: The Taste of Punishment  
-by Drace Domino

Just like she had done to her own father, Asami let Suyin down. She had been a naughty girl that broke the rules of her new benefactor, and now with a hung head and a shameful look she marched her way forward to be punished.

Everyone in the brothel knew it, for it was something of a spectacle marching down the center of the main hall. Nothing was said to openly shame her, but as she had already learned in her time at Suyin’s brothel, the right clothes did wonders to tell a story. That evening Asami was wearing a bra that was at least one size too small, styled in black and white stripes with fabric thin enough to see through. After all, it was important that everyone could see how her tits squished against the fabric, threatening to pop out of the sides. It was held in place by thin strips of lace that crossed over her shoulders and tied behind her back, and that otherwise soft fabric rubbed and chaffed in a fashion that was almost - but not quite - troublesome. A matching pair of panties complimented her bra with the same tight fit, and the back was a full thong that slid straight up the center of her ass. Embroidered at the very front of her panties against the see-through guilty lace was a tiny heart in two broken pieces; a small representation that she had failed her new mistress.

The most keen attendants of Suyin’s brothel could tell from that set of panties and bra that Asami was being punished, but for those that couldn’t...well...the rest of the outfit made it perfectly clear. Handcuffs kept Asami’s hands locked behind her back, and a collar was wrapped about her throat, connected to a rich leather leash held by another. Engraved right at the front of the collar in bold lettering was one simple word: Guilty.

Every guilty woman needed a warden, and leading Asami through the halls was a woman that was part guide and part fashion accessory in that moment; the towering, intimidating Kuvira. She had said nothing since delivering the outfit and demanding Asami slip into it, and now she was just as stoic and silent as she led her through the halls.

Asami wanted to ask Kuvira what she could expect, desperately so. She wanted to ask if she was being kicked from Suyin’s home, or if she was to be penalized in some fashion far, far more severe. As she walked down the main hall in that moment of shame she could feel the eyes of the others practically searing her, and their whispers made her quiver in nervous tension. Did they know what was to come of her? She could only barely hear a few of the whispers, but one in particular made her knees weak and her stomach tremble with the sort of butterflies she hadn’t felt since her very first day.

“Looks like the lady of the house is unhappy with that one.” A well-dressed, well-cultured man with a slut on his arm observed. “I wouldn’t want to be her. I’ve seen how she can be when she’s angered.” Even as she walked past he helped himself to a long lingering look at her; from the see-through yet-incriminating fabric to the wild tresses of hair that had been pulled into two big, puffy pigtails. She’d look almost innocent if she wasn’t so very, very guilty.

Asami gulped, nervously, and kept the pace as Kuvira pulled her collar. She had violated her mistress’ rules...and now her punishment laid at the end of the hall.

***

“...I would like you to tell me why you think you’re here.” Suyin’s voice was that of a displeased mother; managing to weave disappointment and guilt into the same sultry tone. Asami had been brought to a room she hadn’t yet seen before; dimly lit with beautiful art and statues in the corners and walls and laced with a pleasant aroma. Suyin sat a solid seven feet from her kneeling pet, reclining in an expensive looking chair seemingly placed there just for these sorts of tribunals. When a woman employed girls that sometimes misbehaved, a room for judgement and punishment was called for. Suyin; wearing a silk robe of expensive make that was pulled just tight enough to barely cover the sides of her bare chest, arched a slender brow and pressed the issue further. “In your own words. Why am I, after doing so much for you, disappointed?”

Asami bit her lips together, her knees pressed to the carpet, her hands locked behind her back, and her collar still held by Kuvira’s grip. There was no point in lying. It was clear Suyin knew - she should’ve known from the very beginning that she’d find out! Asami hung her head, looking like a guilty dog as she spoke in a soft, penitent voice.

“...I used lotion I got from Kya on my client last night.” Asami admitted, a blush moving across her face. “I...I just wanted to try it out to see what it would be like. I was curious to see if it could really do what she said it could.” Suyin arched a slender brow, and drummed her fingers against the armrest of her chair.

“And…?”

“And...it was incredible.” The slut’s voice offered in tender response, her eyes wide and her throat tightening from the memory. It had been a handsome young man spending some of his father’s money - a frequent sort of guest there at the brothel. The memory of his cock spurting and spurting cum was fresh in Asami’s mind, and practically shivered in excitement at the thought of it. “He just kept...cumming for me. All over my face, my tits, just...so, so, so much…” Even though she was facing a punishment, she could feel herself get worked up just from thinking about it. Never had she seen anything like it; a throbbing dick tip lurching with squirt after squirt of fresh warm cum, all of it splashing against her pale, pretty body in heavy waves. Asami bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to keep herself in check, though soon her passions bubbled over into a moment of fear - and worry that she had made a grave error in her job.

“I’m sorry, Mistress Suyin!” She blurted out, her puffy pigtails bouncing nearly as much as those full, barely-restrained tits. “I should have asked your permission to use it! I...I just assumed that it’d be okay, but I was just so curious and I wanted to show you that I can be better than Korra and I, and I, I-”

She fell silent as Suyin slowly raised a hand, the girl clearly wise enough to hold her tongue when ordered.

“You think I had you brought here because you used Kya’s oil?” Suyin finally asked; a brow lifting and her lips forming a thin, disapproving line. She drew a deep breath, and let her eyes flicker slowly up and down Asami’s penalty attire-clad body. Had she known the girl was going to be so dense about it, she would’ve ordered it a size smaller! “Asami, every girl here is expected to figure it out sooner or later. Kya makes oil for my sluts, and in return she gets room and board and an endless supply of hungry pussy eaters. You actually approached her earlier than most...I was impressed.”

Asami blinked; her excitement fading half into shame and half into pride, a conflicted state if there ever was one. Suyin was pleased that she had found and serviced Kya before most, and yet...something she had done had still made her upset. Thankfully, Suyin didn’t seem of a mind to beat around the bush any longer, and she slowly moved one leg up to fold over the other’s knee; allowing the silk fabric of her robe to drape from her elegant figure.

“But you were greedy, Asami.” She murmured, sharply. “What happened, may I ask, to all of Mr. Wencheng’s cum…?”

Asami, with full realization striking her face, almost squeaked in pathetic regret. Her lip twitched, the butterflies in her belly went wild, and she was finally confronted with the true mistake she had made: not saving any for her mistress.

“I...I swallowed it.” She admitted, and instantly hung her head. “...I got lost in the moment, it tasted so good, and he was enjoying watching me lick it off my tits, and, and, and--”

“Quiet.” Kuvira’s voice was sharp and loud; the next warning would come from a tug on the leash. Asami quickly swallowed her begging and nodded, looking up once more towards Suyin with pleading eyes. The older woman pressed her fingers to her lips in thought as she gazed along her newest acquisition; from the tits only barely restrained within her striped bra to the look of shame worn on the face of a cum-gobbling spunk thief. Finally, Suyin’s lips twisted gently, and that menacing thin lined quirked into a tiny smile.

“...from now on, Asami, your mistress expects to get her portion of cum.” She offered, her voice that of a motherly older woman that wanted the best from her surrogate, slutty daughter. She took a deep breath and even gave an exasperated sigh; her eyes flickering from Asami up to Kuvira herself. “And you - you can stop trying to scare these poor girls when you bring them to me. We all know how big and strong you are, you don’t have to growl every word out at them.”

“Oh! S...Sorry, Mistress!” Kuvira’s voice suddenly took on a totally different tone, and Asami looked up as the towering woman’s expression changed dynamically. She wasn’t the snarling beast she was mere seconds ago; instead just another girl in Suyin’s service, hoping for her approval. “I...I just thought that I--nevermind! Should I take Asami to her punishment now, ma’am?”

Suyin gently nodded, and reclined in her seat once more. As Asami stood up the older woman waggled her fingers in a farewell to her newest slut, and though she was sending Asami off to be punished, her attitude was light and even a bit playful. After all, at Suyin’s brothel, not even the enforcer was entirely rough around the edges.

“Since you like cum so much, I’ve prepared a feast for you, Asami.” Suyin practically purred. “You may go to bed when your meal is complete.”

Asami, with a nervous belly and wide eyes, followed Kuvira from the tribunal room. They left Suyin alone; sitting back with a pleased smile and a soft chuckle to her lips. Every girl that used Kya’s oil went a little...overboard the first time they tried it. But not every girl had quite the potential of Asami Sato. It made an old woman smile all the wider, and she offered a tiny whisper to the dark edges of the room - where the entire time, another had been listening.

“...I like her. Quite a bit.” She mused, her tone genuine and sweet. “She and Korra...they’re going to make fine employees for us, my love.”

From the shadows, nothing was said...but Suyin’s words were certainly heard.

***

“So...you’re really not so big and mean after all.” It didn’t take them long after leaving Suyin’s tribunal room before Asami prodded Kuvira; by this point walking alongside her, rather than trailing behind. She was nervous, sure, but it sounded like her punishment would be more fun than anything...a delicious cum feast, in fact! It emboldened her to the point that she was curious to find out even more about the towering brute that had, five minutes ago, genuinely frightened her. “I’m not surprised. Opal talks about you sometimes, and I knew something didn’t match up between you and the girl she described.”

“Does Opal really talk about m--” Kuvira blinked; caught herself, and then quickly shook her head. The woman looked refined even with her loss of obstinate attitude; her hair was kept pinned back and her stance and gait had the refined movements of a military woman. From the service to brothel bodyguard...it was a hell of a career change, but it suited her. Kuvira gave a soft grunt as she looked back at Asami, and spoke with her voice low so that others couldn’t overhear. “Fine. It’s a show, for the most part. But don’t get confused, I can still throw anyone out of this building that I want. That’s still my job.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” Asami cooed, and were her hands not cuffed behind her back, would’ve reached out and squeezed one of Kuvira’s biceps. The flirting certainly worked well with Opal, after all. “You’re...mmm, wonderfully built. To be honest, I thought about making trouble just to see what it’d be like for you to throw me against the wall and...do whatever you like.”

A flutter of her lashes, a purse of her lips. Asami...was getting damned good at this. Kuvira’s once-stoic face erupted into a blush that Asami had only seen on the freshest virgins she had serviced since starting at the brothel, and while she was sure Kuvira had more experience than that the imposing woman’s reaction was no less charming. She even gave her hips a tiny sway to bump them against Kuvira’s while they walked, and chimed up with a playful voice to keep pressing the issue.

“Don’t get shy on me now.” She let the words ooze from her lips, and a playful tone carried forth. “Maybe after my punishment and you walk me back to my room, you could take your turn.” She wiggled her brow, truly laying it on with everything she had. “I can take two punishments in one night. I have been bad, after all…”

“Let’s...see how you feel after this one.” Kuvira smirked, and gestured to the door they were rapidly approaching. They had already taken a turn from the main hall and were headed into the service quarters; the area where most of the girls did their deeds for groups and parties. Kuvira was still blushing just a little, and the bigger girl was happy to do a bit of flirting right back - just so long as they kept moving to Asami’s punishment. “The Mistress’ punishment might leave you tired...and you’d need to be well rested to handle me.”

If nothing else, it was nice to make another connection, and Asami giggled a bit as they walked. She had flirted constantly with Opal and had felt all the closer to her for it - gleefully letting the smaller girl grab her rump as much as she wanted or sneaking tiny brushes of her tits. 

Her relationship with Kya thus far was...simple, and almost professional. She couldn’t necessarily say she’d call Kya a friend just yet, but she did know that if that mature silver fox of a woman had gotten hands on her a year ago, she never would’ve given a fuck about Mako. She would’ve been too busy having mind blowing orgasms on an older woman’s face while her senses reeled from her concoctions. 

With Kuvira no longer determined to be the snarling pitbull of the brothel it was a whole new chance at a new friend, and things were already going well. The brothel seemed like just about anyplace else in Republic City; friendships were formed and fondness was shared, even though when it all came down to it they were women with jobs to do and an owner to please. It’d be nice to call Kuvira a friend the same way she could Opal, and perhaps one day Kya.

It’d be nice to...if she was truly dreaming for the stars...have something like a family again. People that cared. People that knew the slut she was inside and would never, ever send her away for it. That evening, after her motherly scolding from Suyin and her flirty chat with Kuvira, Asami found herself satisfied in a way she hadn’t really expected. It was one of the first nights at the brothel where she felt, deep down, like she belonged. It was a good sensation. Not necessarily better or worse than the fun she had gobbling down every drop of Mr. Wencheng’s copious cum the night before, but...different. It was nice to have both.

A girl could not live of warm feelings...or warm cum...alone.

“Here we are.” Kuvira finally spoke as she stood before the door, turning to face the other woman. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, though it was hard to place. She nearly looked like she was channeling Suyin - just a little smug and playful, as if she knew what laid beyond would be a punishment...and a treat all rolled into one. “Go on inside and get to work. I’ll be right outside to walk you back to your room when you’re done.”

“Sure, but...what is it I’m supposed to do, exactly?” Asami asked, quirking a brow. She patiently waited as Kuvira undid her cuffs and collar, and once she was free moved to place her hand against the doorknob. In response to her question, Kuvira merely levelled a flat gaze upon her with a knowing smile, and gestured with a bob of her head once more for the Sato girl to get inside.

“Clean up the mess, of course.” She offered, and then turned to face the hall once more, her arms folding over her chest. “Last time I tell you. Once more and cute or not, I’m throwing you in there on that plump little ass.”

“...promises promises.” Asami couldn’t help but offer one last tease, but did as she was told.

 

Inside the room beyond the door, Asami moved slowly and quietly, still a bit unsure of what she’d find. Her wrists were free and a leash no longer hung around her neck, though she was still gripped by the too-tight bra and the thong that slipped straight up the center of her rear. She gazed from side to side and drew in a deep breath of the aroma in the room; almost immediately remembering the fragrance from Kya’s quarters. That same lust-intensifying, pussy-soaking aroma.

Whatever was around the corner was going to be fun, she just knew it! She picked up the pace and slithered around the corner with a smile on her face - a smile that almost instantly faded into a look of shock, irritation, anger, and...as much as she hated to admit it, arousal.

Korra. As naked as the day the world was cursed with her presence; tied to a chair right beside a lavish bed. Her legs were spread wide and tied to the armrests, her wrists were cuffed behind her back much like Asami’s previously were, and a blindfold covered her eyes.

She was almost immeasurably covered in cum. Gangbanged by eight men all treated with Kya’s special oil, she was a sticky mess from top to bottom. Her hair. Her face. Her tits. It dripped from her pussy, oozed from her ass, and was slathered across her dark thighs, pooled against her belly, and dripped from her fingers. A sloppy, wet, cum-bathed bitch if there ever was one.

Korra was looking up from her position as she heard someone approach, and her voice slipped out gently - almost nervously.

“...hello…?”

Asami stared ahead; her heart racing and her body trembling in more emotions than she could muster. She hated no one as much as Korra, and yet...Suyin had given her an order, and this was her punishment.

Clean up the mess.

Silently, Asami started to approach, wondering if her love for the taste of cum could override her disdain for the Avatar.

End of Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	8. Punished and Pleasured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sees her punishment before her - a cum-filled Korra that she has to clean with her tongue.
> 
> This is not the punishment she expected.

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Eight: Punished and Pleasured  
-by Drace Domino

All Asami had to do was clean up the mess.

That was the task presented to her, the goal she needed to accomplish in order to make up for her failure. This was her punishment for being greedy with cum, and it was delivered with the sort of lewd authority that Asami was coming to expect of Suyin. The woman that ran the brothel was a shrewd one, and she clearly knew how to keep her girls in check. In the same concise punishment Asami’s growing hunger for cum and her mistress’ approval would be perfectly blended for her outright distaste for the woman she hated the most in life.

Avatar Korra was prone before her; legs tied to the arms of a chair and her hands locked behind her back. She was blindfolded and naked, and clearly had just been well-used by several fit men treated with Kya’s special oil. The cum covering the Avatar could practically be measured by the gallon; from the cream that coated her dark flesh to the slippery white threads that dripped from her pussy and ass and dangled from the corners of her lips. Her hair, her blindfold, the tiny concave of her belly where she was leaning back into the chair. Even the ropes that kept her legs stretched and immobile looked like they were coated in sticky white cream, fired indiscriminately since clearly there was enough to go around.

“Who’s there? Hello?” Korra looked from side to side as if she was trying to gaze through her blindfold, though obviously to no avail. It was cinched tight around her head to make sure she couldn’t wiggle it free, and in that moment Asami was thankful for it. She was still processing just what was being asked of her, and certainly wasn’t ready to be seen by her rival in her own prison-themed attire. Korra was helpless before her, true, but it was Asami that lacked any power in the brothel that night. “...are...are you here to fuck me? More cock…?”

Such a slut Korra had become. Such a slut they had both become, and in such a short span of time. Finally, Asami took a deep breath as she padded closer to the chair, gazing forward at what was offered up to her. She wasn’t even entirely sure she could swallow all that cum if it was offered to her in a fine glass, let alone lick it all from the skin and holes of her greatest rival. Still...she had already disappointed the mistress once, and she knew that disobeying a punishment would only land her in greater trouble. Even worse, it could possibly get her ejected. Why would Mistress Suyin want to keep a girl around that didn’t do what she was told? Cleaning Korra was something she had to do.

At least, that’s what Asami told herself as she lowered to her knees. Underneath them she could feel the carpet squish from the soaking it had already received; the cum that had dripped and oozed from Korra before she stepped inside. As she drew in close what struck Asami the most was the scent; an overwhelming smell of all that slurry of cum, not to mention Korra’s own lust baked into the air. There was a fragrance striking Asami that she knew wasn’t that of a man’s cum, and that meant it could only be Korra’s squirt. Clearly, the Avatar had enjoyed her time getting gangbanged and used as she was.

“...I’m...I’m still horny...please…” Korra was whimpering desperately and blind, shaking her hips from side to side as much as she was able. She was begging for it; craving it with every breath, even though she had just been through the wringer. She sounded upset, even emotional, and struggled softly against her bindings. “...Mistress Suyin, is that you…? Can I cum yet? Please, I’m sorry...I’m sorry for what I did, Mistress…”

It was in that moment that Asami’s eyes went all the wider, and she very nearly gasped loud enough for Korra to hear. The plot thickened - perhaps not quite as thick as the cum that slathered Korra’s thighs, but still dense and tasty indeed. Asami’s hands slipped up to grasp at her pigtails, wrapping palms tight around them and pulling each side, nervously wringing them as she gazed at the other woman. She had no idea just what Korra could have done to earn a punishment, but...it was clear that Suyin’s mastery of authority didn’t extend only to the new Sato girl. Korra had been fucked for what had to have been hours, and yet...not allowed to cum.

Seeing the Avatar squirm was almost as delicious as the treat Asami was about to lap up. With little reason to dawdle any longer, Asami finally began to draw her head forward just as her lips started to part. The next hour or so would be laced with squirming irritation within her, but as she was rapidly learning within the walls of Suyin’s mansion even a punishment could have a pleasant taste to it.

When she first pressed her tongue against Korra’s flesh, the Avatar let loose with a long and lusty moan that highlighted just how worked up the woman had been. She was a writhing mess of sensitive pleasure; fucked and filled and well-used while being denied her own orgasmic bliss. Even the slightest contact from another in that moment of heightened tension was enough to give Korra goosebumps underneath the cum coating her skin, and as her joyful moan softened she even allowed a few words to drop from her lips in a desperate gratitude.

“Oh...ohh Mistress, thank you…” She practicaly sobbed the words out, and trembled as she waited for the next bit of contact. “I...I hope you...enjoy every drop, Mistress…”

It perhaps wasn’t much of a stretch for Korra to assume that it was indeed Suyin with a tongue pressed against her toned, well-defined belly. After all, Suyin’s fondness for cum was the foundation of the entire establishment, and Korra had clearly been through enough to earn some form of pleasure. Asami decided quite simply to stay silent, to let her rival live in that blind bliss she was enjoying. It would be worth letting Korra enjoy her delusion if it meant that the braggart wouldn’t be relishing the fact that Asami was left as her after-gangbang cleaning crew.

The emotions that rolled through Asami after that first lick were intense and almost constantly conflicting with one another. She had butterflies in her stomach that would take swallowing a lot more cum to smother, and she worked towards that end by giving Korra another slow, steady lick across her toned abdomen, slurping up the cream as she went. As she worked and collected that delicious white nectar across her tongue, Asami was left with a spinning head and a trembling heart as everything inside of her seemed to be at odds with another part. She had only just begun, and she could already see that this punishment was a stroke of brilliance from her mistress.

To complete her task, Asami would have to pleasure Korra across every inch of her body. She would run out of neutral belly space after a few more greedy licks, and soon after she’d have the Avatar’s arms and thighs cleared of cum. Then her shoulders. Then her throat. Bit by bit she would cleanse the Avatar of the cream that clung to her dark skin, swallow it down and nurture that warmth within her belly. But eventually...eventually she’d have to move to more intimate areas. Areas that she could not simply write off as being a tease to the Avatar. Areas that would maybe even make Korra cum.

It was the last thing Asami Sato wanted to do, and yet...so much was compelling each lick. As she moved from Korra’s belly to one of her shoulders, she made sure to pull her pigtails back to avoid letting them dance over the other woman’s face. She held her breath and made as little noise as possible, ever-cautious to ensure she did nothing to reveal her identity. For Korra, there was merely the fantasy that it was Mistress Suyin giving her those long, wet licks, and Asami wasn’t keen on doing anything that might shatter the illusion. As her tongue slid from shoulder to the base of Korra’s throat, Asami was left dwelling on...just how damned good it tasted.

Did she like the taste of cum this much the other night? It was hard to tell, the memory felt like it was ages old. She only knew that the cum she slurped from Korra’s toned shoulders and throat was particularly tasty, a treat that she could barely manage to wrap her head around. She almost couldn’t get the mouthfuls past her lips fast enough, and a few times she nearly gulped with such enthusiasm that her voice might have made an appearance. Long, wet streaks started to become visible in the gooey snowfall that coated Korra’s flesh, and Asami could clearly see freshly-licked goosebumps less than an inch away from her lips. All of it while Korra was left whimpering and moaning and calling for her mistress...and all of it while Asami fought the growing dampness between her own thighs.

So close to Korra’s face, Asami paused for a few seconds to study the woman she hated so very, very much. Even as she stopped and stared threads of cum connected her lips to Korra’s flesh, tiny ribbons that she’d need to slurp up and gulp down in a moment. Korra’s pretty features were blushing underneath the glistening nectar coating her, and her lips continued to part in a series of gasps that always seemed to quiver near desperate. She was a helpless slut just like Asami - and when the Sato girl gazed to the floor nearby she saw a prison G-string and tight-fitting bikini top just like her own. More proof that the two women stuck in that room together wasn’t purely Asami’s doing.

“...M...Mis...Mistr-ahhh…” Korra’s call for Mistress Suyin was silenced when Asami pressed her head forward with a sudden dart; lips squeezing against the spot on Korra’s throat where her chin began. She told herself that it was purely to silence the other girl and to save herself from listening to her begging, but in reality...a nice, tasty patch of cum had rolled down her face to roost there, and Asami wanted to claim it before it fell. As a heaping mouthful pressed against her tongue Asami had to actively resist the urge to moan, and her lips lingered at the crook of Korra’s throat for a few long seconds...seconds during which she found one of her hands moving towards the center of her thighs. Surely, that heat that was building within her needed to be tended to!

There was a part of Asami that hated herself for what she was doing - it was the vindictive, jealous, volatile rich girl inside of her that resented Korra for everything she represented. The toned and well-defined athlete that dropped into Republic City from out of nowhere, stole the attention of what’s-his-name, served as a constant thorn in her side. Avatar Korra was directly responsible for Asami’s eventual fall from grace with her father - at least in Asami’s eyes - and was the woman that had indirectly pushed them both into a life of prostitution.

It didn’t matter if Asami was enjoying it! It was the principle of the thing!

She hated Korra for her ego...for her powers...for her attitude...for more reasons than Asami could possibly list. Her mind spun with them, but she soon realized that it spun so fast that she didn’t realize just what her body had been doing. By the time she opened her eyes and looked forward with a clear thought she realized that she had been quite busily at work - Korra’s flesh was looking mostly clean. Her belly, her shoulders, her throat...even her tits! Once more Asami pulled at her pigtails amidst inner-turmoil. She...she could remember licking them clean, remember even plucking each of Korra’s nipples from her lips, teasing them with her tongue and making her squirm all the more within her bindings.

She could remember doing it, but damned if she could actually remember wanting to. It was easy to lose track of things when you were presented with the task of licking over a gallon of cum off of your greatest enemy.

But now...now, Asami was fully aware and alert for her greatest challenge. She was kneeling down, braced before a mostly-licked clean Korra, who was still twitching and spasming within her bound delight. Asami had left the most noteworthy meals for last; Korra’s pussy and ass that were still so very, very stuffed full of cum. Both tight entrances beckoned to Asami from beneath a blanket of white, the goo smearing to Korra’s thighs and resting against the chair, where the Avatar just kept grinding back and forth in place against the mess. It was impossible to know just how much cum was packed inside of Korra, but judging by the copious amount that was spread across her...Asami expected it to be quite a bit.

The Sato girl gazed down, and a greater blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized her hand had finally snuck its way into her panties. Fingers had eased into her slit, and even now her hips rocked back and forth against them. It took great focus on her part to pull them free, but as they moved back up her body they teased across her belly - drawing thin, wet lines across that flat surface that was left delightfully warm and satisfied. She had enjoyed one hell of a meal so far and she was quite filled with cum. A...strange punishment considering her crime was being selfish with it to begin with, but then...Mistress Suyin clearly knew what she was doing. And moreover, so did Asami.

“If you love cum so much, would you suck it from her pussy?” The words weren’t spoken aloud, but Asami could practically hear them hissed in her ear in Suyin’s voice. That clever old woman knew...knew how Asami felt about Korra, and was now tasking her with proving how much she loved the taste of cum. If she really enjoyed it...if she really liked it so much that she could justify essentially stealing it from her mistress...then she surely must like it enough to drink it from the cup she hated the most.

Asami took a deep breath, and gazed up once more to the ultra-raw, ultra-sensitive Korra. There was no question - going down on her pussy, eating her ass - this would make Korra climax. This would bring her to the peak she had clearly been denied. The orgasm she had been edging towards for Suyin only knew how long. Korra was going to cum hard and fast, and Asami would have to go to bed that night knowing that she had brought that despicable Avatar pleasure.

...she refused to be the only one having trouble sleeping that night.

“Just remember one thing, Korra…” Asami finally spoke aloud for the first time in that tiny room, and the sound of her voice made Korra’s eyes immediately snap open in a state of wild, desperate surprise. She let the reaction sink in for one long, savoring moment, and spoke clearly as her mouth inched towards Korra’s pussy. “...I’m better than you at this. You’ll never make a slut cum as hard as I can.”

With her words sinking a dagger of surprise, Asami similarly let her tight, pink muscle press down into Korra’s overflowing cunt. Korra was stolen for words in that moment, her head snapping back as she gave a sharp and sudden cry just as the cum leaking from her slit cascaded towards Asami’s mouth. The blindfold served the Sato girl well - Korra couldn’t see the sheer venom in her eyes in that moment, and was hidden away from the fact that Asami detested the mere idea of giving Korra pleasure. As it was, Korra would go to bed with the knowledge that Asami made her cum like never before...and the nagging, lingering worry that when it came to eating pussy, she could never hold a candle to her.

The silver lining to the dreary cloud of having to eat the Avatar’s pussy and ass.

Asami worked as quick as she could manage, but it was quite simply not a job that could be rushed. Every time she spooned a mouthful of cum atop her tongue there was more to replace it, and Korra’s spasming muscles always seemed to find more to offer up to her. The trembling Avatar sported a heavy blush that ran from her cheeks down into her chest, and no matter how much she struggled against her bindings she couldn’t possibly hope to get away. All she could do was sit stationary and helpless, whimpering like the wet, used, and punished slut she was.

Asami buried her face against Korra’s cunt, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the long haul. She’d deal with the shame later - for now, all she wanted was to ensure that she gave Korra the sort of orgasm that the Avatar would resent her for through the rest of her days.

 

Just outside the door, Kuvira maintained her vigil. With crossed arms and a stern look on her face, it was enough to keep any curious workers or clients at bay. The only one she greeted warmly was the mistress of the brothel, who practically glided on light footsteps towards her towering enforcer nearly an hour after the punishment began.

“How are they doing?” Suyin asked fondly; moving a hand up to smooth her fingers back through her hair. She was dressed in an expensive silk robe of rich purple and deep green, one of her finest sleeping robes. The mere fact that it was so very, very pricy ensured that the mistress wasn’t indulging in her carnal pleasures that night - the old girl was taking a night off from her normal frivolities. She let her hand travel over towards Kuvira to affectionately brush the soldier’s shoulder, smiling as she did so. “Are my little pet projects getting along?”

In response, they heard Korra’s muffled cry of delight from beyond the door - one that was offered during Asami’s nipple sucking. Sadly, Suyin would miss the moment later on when Asami revealed her identity.

“So far, so good, Mistress.” Kuvira smiled in response, though the smile immediately faded to be replaced by a stern look when one of the clients crossed her field of vision. “What would you like me to do with them when they’re finished?”

“They’re yours for the night.” Suyin cooed, and pretended to not notice the way Kuvira’s eyes lit up upon that announcement. “Make sure they work on their teamwork. They’re going to need it for the weekend.”

“For the weekend, Mistress?” Asked Kuvira, quirking a brow.

“The girls will be going out on the town. A double date, as it were.” Suyin chuckled, and spun elegantly on a heel before padding her way down the hall again. “...so don’t be too rough on them tonight! I need them in working order and able to look at each other without growling!”  
As she left, Kuvira took a deep, excited breath and trembled with anticipation. She’d let the punishment go on for a bit longer, continue to poke her head inside to check on them. Hell, Asami had been so distracted she hadn’t noticed any of the past four times she had checked in.

But soon...she’d declare the punishment concluded. And once the girls were done, it was time for them to learn how to work together.

If they wanted to make it through a night with Kuvira, they’d have to learn it quickly.

End of Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dig my work? [Dig my Twitter, too!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	9. Enjoyed by the Great Uniter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have to work together to tackle an enormous challenge - satisfying Kuvira. Can they put their differences aside long enough to do their job?

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Nine: Enjoyed by the Great Uniter  
-by Drace Domino

The communal shower rooms in Suyin’s brothel had a simple design philosophy: small enough for people to get close to one another. Right in that moment, Korra and Asami resented that fact with every last fibre of their beings.

“Your fat ass keeps bumping into me, Asami!” Korra hissed, and gave Asami a sharp bump with one of her elbows. The Avatar’s hands were both fiercely scrubbing her well-shampooed hair, rubbing the suds deep into her chocolate locks. “Keep it to yourself!”

“Oh, fuck you, Korra.” Asami rolled her eyes, and purposely shoved her ass back against Korra in response. The two women were wedged into the shower just barely big enough for two, and were in a constant state of competing for the attention of the showerhead. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for either woman, but it was what Kuvira had ordered as soon as she was finished with Korra. “I can’t believe I had to put my mouth on your cunt. I’m surprised my tongue didn’t fall off.”

“Spoiled rich twat.”

“Muscle-bound bitch.”

The two women grumbled at each other, and continued to do what they could within the confines of the shower. After Korra’s gangbang and Asami’s subsequent cleaning duty, neither one of them had been in proper condition for Kuvira to enjoy. A shower was the natural next step, and they knew that once they stepped outside they’d be greeted with their outfits for the evening and directions on where to find the towering woman. As much as Asami hated the knowledge, she and Korra would be having sex that night...or at least, having sex adjacent to each other within Kuvira’s bedchamber.

She was convinced that this was Suyin’s true punishment. Her skin crawled and she seethed with anger every time she looked at Korra; the Avatar’s dark, soaked body glistened with the steam of the shower and beads of water seemed to dance across her well-defined body. When she managed to rip the shampoo bottle from Korra’s hands she found that it was nearly empty, with barely more than a tiny dab appearing in her palm. As she glared at the dot of lotion she could hear the Avatar snicker once more, and Asami tensed as words hissed from behind clenched teeth, barely audible over the sound of the shower.

“...you...childish...whore. Come here, bitch!” Korra didn’t have very far she could run when Asami lunged at her, sinking her hands into the Avatar’s long and soaked hair, and scooping big fistfuls of foam from her locks. While Korra fidgeted and pushed against the other woman’s naked body, Asami greedily stole as much lather from her as she could manage - slightly used shampoo was better than none at all, after all! The fit Avatar and the rump-blessed Asami struggled against one another within the confines of that steamy shower, naked bodies grinding back and forth, flailing and jabbing at tender, sensitive flesh. It would’ve been a sight to make any cock in the house stand up in attention, yet the two were so determined to clash they never even realized it.

When the turbulent shower finally ended, Asami and Korra opened the tinted glass door and stepped outside to find a familiar face greeting them. Opal was there with her hands behind her back and a pleasant smile on her face - not to mention with a leering gaze that started at their calves and went steadily up both naked figures. She gazed at the pair for a long moment before offering a tiny giggle, and then gestured to the linen closet within the communal shower room.

“I brought the outfits that Kuvira would like you to wear for tonight.” She offered in her typical helpful fashion. “Is...everything all right?”

“We’re low on shampoo.” Korra chirped up with a cocky smile, and Asami merely held up a finger and flicked the Avatar as hard as she could manage on the shoulder. While Korra scowled and rubbed her arm, Opal merely laughed and stepped up to the pair. As usual she was the voice of compassionate understanding for the girls that worked at Suyin’s brothel - but at the same time, she very much channelled the will of her mother, and the better interests of the establishment.

“The two of you are going to learn to get along one way or another.” She offered simply, and invited herself to touch their exposed, glistening bellies. She traced fingers down over each flat tummy, and moved her fingers in perfect mirror of one another as she traced each girl’s belly button. Her touch was half-appraising and half-desire based, and the way that Opal nibbled her bottom lip was enough to tell Asami she was more than just a little jealous of what Kuvira would be allowed to enjoy that evening. “If I’m Suyin’s right hand woman, then Kuvira is her left. I’m here to help you acclimate, and Kuvira...makes sure to smooth out the edges.”

“What about Azula?” Asami asked, tilting her head as she tried to sort out the hierarchy. Opal merely chuckled, quirked a brow, and answered in a voice that sounded only half-humored to respond.

“Azula is Suyin’s right hand when she’s clenching her fist.” She offered, and then pointed back and forth between the two busty sluts before her. “But that only happens when one of the clients steps out of line - and never with girls like you who are here to put in an honest day’s work sucking dick and collecting cum. You two need some work, but you’ll never need to worry about that.”

The knowledge that Azula’s wrath was reserved only for those clients that sought to take more than what was for sale was comforting, but it didn’t completely drain the taste of having to work with Korra from Asami’s mouth. Korra seemed to agree, and wasn’t shy about letting Opal know it.

“I’ve been doing just fine, Opal!” Korra pouted, stamping a bare, wet foot to the tile below and offering what Asami judged to be a whining pout. “Making me work with her is only going to turn my stomach!”

“...afraid you might learn how to be a little classier?”

“I could snap you like a twig, Slut-O!” Korra growled, turning to face the insult with a fierce gaze. Her anger wasn’t allowed to go much further; however, as Opal suddenly reached up a hand and flicked the girl just the same as Asami, though Opal guided her assault straight towards one of Korra’s large, dark nipples. The powerful Avatar actually yelped as she hopped back from the reprimand, and when Opal spoke once more it was clear that her tone erred more on the side of the brothel’s well-being than their personal comfort.

“Ladies, this is precisely why Kuvira is enjoying your company this evening.” She responded simply, and folded her hands serenely behind her back. “Do you really think that the two of you are the first time we’ve had a pair of whores that don’t get along? You’re both talented sluts, but...you’re not unique on that front. Turns out, girls that know how to suck dick at your level have a tendency to butt heads. Kuvira has worked with plenty of women like the two of you. She’ll teach you teamwork. Cooperation. Or at the very least, how to not annoy everyone in the room with your catty bitching.”

Korra and Asami exchanged brief glances, both women fully realizing just what the score was. This was a teambuilding exercise that neither of them asked for, but there was no way out of it now. They had proven to Suyin that they couldn’t get along on their own merit, and now...it would be forced upon them. Opal merely giggled at the sight of their discomfort.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be friends by morning! Kuvira’s the best!” Opal spun on a heel and started to pad her way towards the exit, waving a hand in dismissive delight. “We call her the Great Uniter, because she’s so damn good at bringing people together! Room 37, babes, don’t forget your outfits!”

Asami and Korra merely stood side-by-side as they watched Opal go, letting the weight of their orders sit on their shoulders. Both naked, both still dripping wet from the shower, and both still worked up enough to argue if even one of them said the wrong thing. Thankfully, in that moment of tension, the pair found a small glimmer of common ground.

“...that’s a stupid nickname.” Asami murmured, and as Korra couldn’t hold back a tiny chuckle the pair moved towards the closet. When they opened it up both girls gave an audible gasp, eyes widening and throats tightening. Korra actively winced, and offered a pathetic murmur that Asami could wholeheartedly agree with.

“...this is going to be a long night.”

***

Fifteen minutes later, the girls both found themselves in Kuvira’s bedchambers. The so-called “Great Uniter,” had been waiting for them in her lavish and oversized bed, a sign of her importance to Suyin and her brothel. Wearing nothing other than a deep green robe with gold trim made of the finest silk, the woman looked every bit as stoic and beautiful as ever. She made that simple robe look powerful simply by letting it hang open to frame her body on both sides, covering the edges of her full breasts and leaving the rest of her chest and stomach exposed. Standing up from the center of her lap - to the great surprise of Korra and Asami - was one of the finest cocks either one of them had encountered yet. Already hard, already waiting for the attention it deserved, Kuvira gently fondled her impressive meat as she let her eyes dash towards the women standing in the doorway. She gazed them up and down, let a soft smile creep over her features, and spoke through a room dimly lit with incensed candles with gentle authority hanging in her voice.

“Opal spoke to you both about working together?” She asked, brow lifted and smile resting atop her lips. With her hair pulled and pinned back Kuvira looked mature and professional, as if this glorious cock-wielding woman could’ve easily been the true mistress of the brothel. Both Asami and Korra nodded - and as they did so they could both see the tufts of fake bunny ears wagging back and forth above their heads, nibbling at their peripheral.

“Yes, Kuvira.” Korra spoke up, and found herself stealing more than a few lingering glances towards the other woman’s cock. If she liked Asami more she’d have been nudging her in excitement and anticipation, but as it was she merely traced that member with her gaze and felt her nethers moisten.

“She did.” Asami joined in the harmony, and like Korra beside her almost found herself wishing that she had a closer bond to the other girl. It was a moment in which she could’ve grabbed her wrist, pulled her close, even shared a giggle as they turned to their work. It was...a really nice cock, and she was excited to get her lips around it. Even if Korra’s were there, too. “What can...what can these two slutty bunnies do for you?”

Kuvira, stretching back into the small mountain of pillows supporting her, let her hands reach to either sides of the headboard. She splayed out, allowing her robe to dash away from her breasts and let those full, wonderful orbs go free. With her ankles crossed and her cock exposed, she looked to be one of the finest sights either woman had seen within the walls of Suyin’s brothel. By the soft smile on her face, it was clear that she knew as much.

“Whatever you like.” She offered, before lifting a finger in gentle caution. “So long...as you do it together.”

Asami and Korra started by sharing the same exasperated, but submissive sigh. Working with each other was just about the last thing either of them wanted, but...there was a hell of a carrot for them to chase.

 

The fact that Asami had been given a ludicrous bunny girl outfit to wear was one thing - but what was worse was that it was identical to Korra’s. The back of a pink thong slid up Asami’s ample rear though stopped at the very top, held from going any deeper by a big, puffy white tail that jiggled from side to side every time she walked. The thong led into a one-piece style swimsuit with plenty of open spots for her to be admired, in particular a wide stretch leaving her stomach exposed and two thin strips that only barely covered her nipples. In fact, they didn’t, at least not entirely. Surrounding the strap of her outfit as it crossed over her chest was the sight of her areolas on both sides, and she knew that as soon as she got much more excited the stiffening bud underneath the strap would soon force itself forward. Frilly cuffs with no sleeves attached hung at her wrists and ankles to give her a girly appearance, and set atop her post-shower, yet-untamed hair was a pair of tall, white bunny ears.

It was almost worth it when she looked over to Korra in the same outfit, at least until she saw the Avatar’s smirk and realized she was taking every bit the same sort of twisted pleasure over her. As they made their way over towards the bed to approach Kuvira and her glorious cock, the two women just couldn’t help from throwing a few last barbs at one another, sharp words leaving their lips as if Kuvira couldn’t hear them.

“...I’m surprised they had a suit that could stretch around your ass.” Korra murmured, and chuckled lightly at her own joke. Asami merely rolled her eyes and looked to the side, unable to hold her tongue when confronted with Korra’s bitchiness.

“Too bad you can’t bend yours into something people would want to look at, Avatar.” She scoffed, flipped her hair in a wide enough arc to hit Korra’s cheeks and leave her flecked with water, and then crawled forward on the bed. She started to approach Kuvira with a seductive smile on her lips, and one hand drifted forward to grasp the woman at the base of her member, palm gently rubbing in against the sack. She changed her tone quite a bit from talking to Korra - unlike the Avatar, Kuvira was a part of the night that Asami was looking forward to. “Kuvira...I never knew you had something this wonderful tucked away…”

“Consider it my training tool.” Kuvira responded simply, and kept her body still until Korra made her way forward as well. Just like Asami, she was desperate to hold it, and soon her fingers were wrapping around the base just above Asami’s fingers. The two women were tenderly manipulating her member from the very beginning, and as a reward for that sign of early teamwork she allowed them to feel her pulsing, throbbing weight within their hands. When she spoke again Kuvira squeezed her back a little deeper into the small mountain of pillows bracing her, and licked her lips casually as she prepared to be serviced. “Mouths. Now.”

Asami didn’t even bother to ask if there was an option to put her mouth somewhere far from Korra’s own. She had just licked the Avatar from top to bottom, cleaning her of cum and even giving her a thrashing orgasm, but somehow this...this was far more distasteful to the Sato heir. It was one thing to be ordered to do things to Korra...it was another to be forced to work beside her like they were equals. From the harsh glare in bunny-Korra’s eyes, she knew that it was a shared sentiment.

The two girls stared at each other as they lowered their heads, eyes locked as if by an invisible wire as they dipped forward. It was the same tension as Korra’s old Pro Bending matches; facing off with an enemy, judging her motions, figuring out the right plan of attack. Their lips parted at the same time and their tongues curled forward in unison, and both women claimed the taste of Kuvira’s cockhead in the precise same instant, albeit from different sides. The entire time they stared, unflinching, gazing into the eyes of their respective greatest rival.

If Kuvira was displeased with their hostility, she didn’t show it. The powerful woman gave a content sigh as she rolled her hips forward, and in doing so shoved her cock up and forced them to lick another inch of her shaft. It was enough for Korra and Asami to finally stop staring and get to work, each one willing to let their defenses down just long enough to take in a few tastes of this impressive member. Up and down their tongues travelled, back and forth within their territory, avoiding each other’s side like the plague and visibly wincing when their noses accidentally touched. Several minutes in and Kuvira was still rock hard and hungry, yet there was a distinct dry line down the center of her cock on both sides. It was enough for the so-called Great Uniter to arch her brow, let her hands drift down to the back of both of their heads, and introduce them to some forced cooperation.

Both Asami and Korra gasped as they were suddenly pushed together; Kuvira’s hands pulling them into an unexpected kiss with the tip of her cock stuffed in the middle. This time, there was no chance for them to dodge the issue of tasting the other woman’s spit, and they had no choice but to let their tongues brush back and forth as they swirled them around Kuvira’s throbbing tip. Similarly, their hands below started to overlap more as soon as they were forced into that position, with Asami and Korra each tugging Kuvira up and down, slowly and with a measured pace.

Giving Avatar Korra a big kiss on the mouth with tongues fully in play was the stuff of Asami’s most indignant nightmares, but having Kuvira’s dick in the mix made it considerably more palatable. She would’ve loved to have had the woman’s throbbing member all to herself throughout the night, but...it was worth dealing with Korra even for half of it. The mere fact that she could say as much was proof of just what quality Kuvira was made of. Before long the kiss between the two girls broke, but they had learned their lesson. When those mouths began to work once more they were a lot less territorial; the damage had been done and they already knew the taste of the other’s kiss, after all.

“...can you deepthroat?” Asami asked, her voice a whisper brought forth from a desire to work together.

“I can deepthroat better than you!”

“That’s not what I asked, you insufferab--” The Sato girl cut herself off, took a clear deep breath, and then gestured once more to Kuvira’s throbbing length. “Start sucking her as deep as you can, and I’ll pay attention to her balls. Is that fine with you, oh mighty Avatar?” Korra, wearing that same pout on her lips, pondered it for a moment before slapping her hand around Kuvira’s length. She huffed lightly before pulling the tip near her mouth, and giving it a tiny lick to prepare herself for what came next.

“I’ll do it, but it’s because I want to feel this monster down my throat.” She replied snidely. “Not because you told me to.”

“Spirits sakes, fine, go.” Came the labored response from the raven-haired girl. As Asami dipped her head lower to carry her end of the bargain, she couldn’t resist shooting one more venomous whisper with a heavy, exasperated sigh to compliment it. “Whatever shuts you up.”

Kuvira merely watched from the back, a bemused expression on her face. The two girls would take plenty of work to encourage proper cooperation, but...there was some promise. At the very least, the raw talent of the deepthroating and ballsucking she was receiving was enough to convince her they deserved the chance.

And she had to admit...it was exciting how even with their tongues absolutely worshipping her cock, every time they looked at each other their eyes seethed with outrage. Two angry little cocksucking bunnies, and they were hers to train for the whole damned night. Good thing they seemed like bad learners...she might even convince Suyin that they needed a second.

***

If there was one thing that Asami and Korra learned about themselves that night, it was that they loved cock more than they hated each other. It wasn’t much, but it was something. A thin common ground for the pair to stand on, and a building block for the Great Uniter to set up a foundation. She began forging the two women into a more civilized discourse by feeding them the inches of her throbbing member, and she was pleased with the result from a great variety of angles. As Korra slurped down her length and showed off that she could indeed deepthroat quite well, Asami tasked herself with the worship of the woman’s sack. Her tongue wove back and forth, circling each perfect mound and layering it with affection and spit. While the two of them worked they didn’t even seem to mind each other’s presence quite so much, and at one point Korra even braced her hand on Asami’s shoulder while she continued to gulp down the inches.

There was one moment in particular that Asami noted; when her head was turned to the side and her tongue was flickering back and forth at the spot where Kuvira’s sack met her shaft, that she heard Korra give something akin to a mild grunt. Not quite a gagging sound - she was far too accomplished a cocksucker for that, but a noise of mild discomfort. And Asami would’ve relished pointing it out, only in the same moment she felt Korra’s fingers tighten on her shoulder. She was gripping her a little harder...and Asami would be damned if she had any idea just what that meant between them. Perhaps it was the reflex of a slut that was taking more down her throat than she could manage, but it could’ve just as easily been a tiny grip for support. If not from a friend, from someone that at least knew the role they were in.

Kuvira stretched back calmly, and folded her arms behind her head while she watched the Avatar slurp her length. She offered a tiny smirk of approval when the dark-skinned girl managed to press her nose to the other woman’s lap, and she realized very early on that she didn’t need to push at the girl’s head in order to force her deep. Korra held herself there, twitching, trembling, her tongue battering back and forth across the underside of Kuvira’s cock while her spit oozed down the sides to pool around her sack. Kuvira could even see Asami react when it reached her - a small flinch, but then the return of her tongue. She had already sucked cum out of Korra’s pussy, after all, what harm was there in a bit of her spit?

“Suyin is going to send the two of you into the heart of Republic City together.” Kuvira finally spoke, just when Korra’s motions were slowing and it was clear she needed a break. Driven purely by whore’s instincts, Asami slipped forward and wrapped her fingers around Kuvira’s base, pulling the dick away from Korra’s mouth and towards her own. As she pressed her lips down around the tip that the Avatar prepared, both women turned their eyes to Kuvira, who continued with a satisfied smile spread across her face. “She wants to see how well you perform together with...minor supervision. You’ll be watched, although sometimes you won’t know exactly who’s doing it. Needless to say, your cooperation will be very important.”

Since Asami’s mouth was full - all thanks to her sudden and unexpected act of kindness - Korra posed the next question. While she did so her hand pressed to Kuvira’s spit-soaked sack and she started to fondly massage it, no doubt wishing much like Asami did that she could have it all to herself...but not minding the moment quite as much as she would’ve thought.

“I’ll--we’ll do whatever Mistress Suyin wants of us.” Korra offered, and the fact that Asami was bobbing up and down on Kuvira’s cock was a serviceable enough nod of agreement. The Avatar let her eyes trace along Kuvira’s powerful body in a moment of genuine appreciation; from the toned stomach to the full breasts, to the look of absolute confidence framed within her silk robe. There were two types at Suyin’s mansion: happy whores, and powerful leaders. Mistress Suyin and Kuvira were clearly the latter. “What...what will we be doing in the city?”

Kuvira shrugged, noncommittally. Either she didn’t know, or it wasn’t for the sluts to find out until they were on their knees doing it. The only response she offered the pair was a sharp intake of breath, and then a groaning sigh as pleasure started to roll through her. Asami’s eyes went wide as she realized just what was arriving, and the sudden puff of her cheeks a few seconds later was enough to alert Korra. Both girls reacted with surprise as Kuvira’s orgasm started to quake; not just from the girth of the payload but with the casual reaction that came from the woman herself. Kuvira wore little more than a tiny smirk hanging at the edge of her lips as her member pulsed and throbbed, and the creamy warmth that flooded Asami’s mouth didn’t take long before it became overwhelming.

“A...Asami, let me!” It was hard to tell if Korra’s words came from a place of jealous hunger or actual concern that they handled the job well, but either way she shoved Asami aside as she moved her own bunny-eared head into position. A few smattering drops of cum were lost as Asami closed her lips and an errant streak left Kuvira’s tip, a split second before Korra was able to throw herself before it. Even still, it was an impressive exchange, and there was little more than a streak of white on Korra’s cheek as she wrapped her mouth around the other woman’s cock and handled the rest of the load.

Kuvira smiled once more as she was mostly drained, and licked her lips with a judging expression lining her face. By that point both Korra and Asami knelt before her, their cheeks equally puffed out. Filled with cum, of course, but it was hard for Kuvira to not find them all the more distinctly...bunny-wish with the puffy cheeks, the fluffy tails, and the ears that drooped and dangled. Kuvira offered a hearty chuckle as she lifted a finger and called out to the two, voice soft and cautious as if she was afraid of spooking the rabbits.

“Open up. Let me see it.” She ordered, and both Korra and Asami tilted their heads back so they could show. Cum filled both of their mouths, and Kuvira could see a pair of slender pink tongues swimming in the white. They were both clearly savoring the taste like any good whores would, and were each eager to be given the command to swallow. It was a command that didn’t come right away, and Kuvira gazed from Korra to Asami and back again, the entire time her brow lifted in curious observation. “Hmm. I think...Korra might have gotten a little bit more.”

Kuvira could tell from the sudden jealous fire that lit in Asami’s eyes upon hearing the news that the pair still had a long way to go. It’d take more than the cock of the Great Uniter to get them to work together up to their potential, but thankfully...there was time.

“Swallow, and return to your bedrooms.” Kuvira finally announced. It didn’t matter that they were both left wet and aroused, nor did it matter that they had put in so much time servicing her. Mistress Suyin’s left hand wasn’t in the business of satisfying sluts that didn’t entirely deserve it. Besides...the mouthfuls of cum that were sweeping down their hungry throats was treat enough. Both girls gazed at her with a bit of worried indignation - bunny heads tilted, as if silently asking the woman if they were really summoned to her bedroom for just a blowjob. Kuvira just chuckled, and began to tuck her impressive length back within the folds of her elegant silk robe. “Getting fucked by me is a team effort...and you two aren’t there yet.”

Korra and Asami, with little more than the taste of Kuvira’s spunk in their throat as a consolation, slowly turned to look at each other with a mutually worried expression. More of each other was in the cards for the two rivals, and neither woman really knew what to think of that fact.

And similarly, they were no longer entirely sure what to think of each other.

End of Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! [Peep me on Twitter if so!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	10. Sluts on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are hitting the streets! En route to their big upcoming job, it's time that Korra and Asami pick out some fancy new outfits. You don't go sluttin' without good sluttin' clothes!

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Ten: Sluts on the Town  
-by Drace Domino

Suyin’s instructions had been crystal clear, but Asami still had her doubts. On the surface, her current job wasn’t too different from the usual - go to a client’s room and give him a night he wouldn’t forget. Seemingly the only difference was that the client’s room just happened to be on the other side of Republic City, and she had been further tasked with picking out a nice outfit and styling herself in a fashion that would help her make an impact. It was a nice change of pace while at the same time being familiar to the life she was starting to come to know - her body used for the pleasure of others for money, her ample assets enjoyed by a total stranger.

There was only one particular fly in the ointment, and unfortunately she was big, irritating, and the Avatar.

“I can’t believe I have to do this with you.” Korra grumbled, stuffing her hands into the pockets of an oversized, long coat as she walked along with Asami. Both girls were dressed to keep themselves almost entirely covered at that moment, specifically because underneath their jackets they were left naked save for a pair of shoes and collars around their throats to show who owned them. Sent out into the urban wilds of Republic City Korra and Asami had a trial ahead of them, one that was only going to be made worse by the fact that they still desperately, deeply detested each other. “If you ruin this for me, Asami, I’ll launch you into next week. Just because I’m a hooker now doesn’t mean I can’t still trap you in an avalanche or blow you away with a tornado.

Asami merely rolled her eyes - it was an increasingly common response to the Avatar’s bluster. Korra had a tendency to not shut up about how much she disliked the Sato girl, and if Asami was being honest it was getting more than a little bit old. Since they were forced together for the weekend she had opted to let Korra wear herself out from rambling in the hopes that she’d get bored, but it had already been almost an hour and still she was going on. As they walked along the city streets a few people recognized them well enough to give them passing glances - after all, they were still famous women in some parts of the city. When they were spotted and identified Asami tried to hide her face behind her hand, while Korra merely snorted in irritation and pushed right past them.

“You’re...so crass.” Asami murmured, just as they came around the corner and finally saw their destination. A store with a fancy pink awning and window dressing of exotic lingerie, the spot Suyin had directed them towards to stock up for their weekend. “I swear, Korra, if I have to listen to you bitch and moan the entire time, I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Well, get used to it, cunt.” Korra grunted, and shoved past another person on the street as they started working their way to the shop. Pretty soon they’d be picking out their outfits for their weekend, and the pressure was on between them both to see who was the sexier woman. Who the client would enjoy the most. For all they knew, there was a lavish reward in store for the girl that made him cum the most! “I just want to get this weekend over. Maybe if we show Suyin we can get along she’ll stop trying to force it, and just use us where we fit. I’ll go back to handling the high paying clients, and I imagine you’ll get stuffed in some glory hole where people can’t see how gross and pale you are.”

Again, Asami rolled her eyes. With a grunt she paused just before a random man passing by them on the street, and without a bit of hesitation moved her hands to the front edges of her jacket. As she pulled it open to flash him, she left everything exposed - from the full breasts left entirely bare, the moist slit nestled between her thighs, the collar around her throat that was glittering and pink and very clearly was one of ownership. As she flashed the understandably stunned man the Sato girl arched a brow, and spoke in a clear, crisp voice.

“Excuse me, sir? Am I pale?” She had a point to prove.

“Uh...no...you’re...wow!” The man blinked, and even casually reached out a hand, moving it towards one of Asami’s breasts. Before he managed to get there the Sato girl closed her jacket once more and started to walk again, moving with Korra towards the shop once more.

“See?” She sneered, and offered a sharp laugh, as if she had fully proven her point. “You can call me any names you want, Korra, but you know I’ve got it. You know I’m the hotter one between us.”

“Ohh, congratulations, Asami, you got the approval of some random asshole on the street that probably doesn’t have a dime to his name.” The Avatar elaborately groaned, just as she pushed the front door open and began stepping in. “You must be so proud of yourself, you fat armadillo lion! He was probably too drunk to even see that your nipples don’t match.”

“My nipples are flawless, you muscle-brained bitch!” Asami hissed right back, and stomped her foot in indignation. “But yours won’t be after I slap your tits around harder than Amon did! Try me, Korra, just fucking try m--oh, wow.”

Asami’s mouth popped open in a tiny gasp as the two girls stepped fully inside, and they were treated to the sight of the store beyond. Hanging from every wall and sitting on every thin-waisted mannequin was some of the sexiest, sluttiest lingerie the girls had ever seen - and there was plenty to pick from. From lacy pastels designed to be flirty and fun to dark fishnet with leather accents for the tough girl look, everything presented before them was clearly designed for one specific purpose: to get fucked in. As the two women stood side-by-side staring at the offering before them, there was a small moment in time where they weren’t sniping at each other. A moment in which they could both appreciate the bounty before them, a chance for them both to exercise their newfound slutty style and make Suyin proud.

Asami didn’t even realize she was holding onto Korra’s wrist until a few seconds later, at which point she swiftly pulled it away with a look of disgust on her face so vivid that one might assume Korra was the one that grabbed her. Just before the two women got over their style shock and began arguing once more a man started to approach; dignified looking with silver tracks in his hair and finely dressed down to the stitch.

“Ladies.” He offered simply, and gestured to the garments all around the walls. “I trust that you’re Suyin’s girls? Ha - a little joke, of course. Who wouldn’t recognize Korra and Asami?”

“That’s...that’s us.” Asami murmured, and nibbled her bottom lip. The realization that they were expected was enough to put her a little on edge; if nothing else, Suyin had already proven to them ten times over that she was a woman that prepared and planned down to the second. The fact that she was naked underneath her coat and still chilled from the lingering touch of the outside air post-flashing only made her feel even more exposed. “And you are…?”

“Not important.” The man beamed, though he took Asami’s hand and then Korra’s, pressing a kiss to each. As he looked back at the pair it was clear his attention wasn’t merely on their faces, and he was quite likely judging up just what figures hid underneath their coats. Judging from the knowing smile on his lips, Asami could only guess that they weren’t the first naked girls that had come by. “What is important is that you know the rules, ladies. You’ll be spending the weekend out in Republic City, and Suyin wants you to show a little independence. You can take up to three separate outfits with you, though I would suggest you ensure they have a bit of...variety. You never know what you’ll end up doing, after all.”

“Three outfits?” Korra blinked, and by the darting of her eyes it seemed like she was already scanning the walls, perhaps hoping to nab the nicest offerings before Asami had a chance to. “What about payment? Suyin...didn’t give us any money.”

“I think you both know how you’ll be paying.” The older man smirked, and casually moved past the pair. He worked his way to the front door which he gently locked, and then went past once more with a soft chuckle rising from his throat. “When you collect your outfits, come see me in the back room and show me. I’ll decide just what I’ll require from you in payment.”

“...so the more expensive things are-” Asami’s voice was cut off by his soft chuckle, and a smile that spread over his lips making him look far less savory than he did a few seconds ago.

“The harder you’ll need to work for it.” He beamed, and casually turned on a heel to begin the slow stroll back to the office. “When you’re finished paying, I’ll give you a voucher for the stylist and beauticians just down the street. You won’t have to fuck them, but you really should stop by for a visit just to make sure you’re prepared for your date tonight. Any questions?”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances and once more shared a small fragment of a connection in their shared confusion. This was new territory to them both, and all they really had was each other. Finally they both shrugged and gazed back to their new patron, and Asami was the first to speak with a pleasant smile on her lips. She even once more slinked out of her jacket - or at the very least, opened it wide enough to reveal most of her breasts and what felt like miles of her smooth, porcelain skin.

“None at all, sir.” She practically cooed, and gave him a tiny wave with nothing but her fingers. “I promise, Korra and I won’t be very long.”

“I’m counting on it.” His response came with a hungry smile, and he soon left the pair alone. Together, Korra and Asami had the entire slutty shop at their fingertips - and the only caveat was that the more they took, the harder it would be to earn it. When Korra finally looked back at the Sato girl, she held back on her firmly held belief that Asami’s ass was still fat inside of the jacket, and instead focused on a more practical question.

“...so we’re not worrying about the price, and just going to go wild with it, right?” She asked, arching a brow.

“Well, obviously, Korra.” Asami rolled her eyes, and waved a hand dismissively. “How bad could it possibly be?”

The girls were about to incur a rather hefty, very demanding bill.

***  
Despite Asami’s promise that the shopping trip wouldn’t take long, it was almost an hour later that the two women were finally finishing up. There was simply so much for them to try on throughout the store, so much for them to sample and get a feel for! Considering all the pair had already done together both Korra and Asami left their jackets at the door as they moved deeper into the store, wearing nothing more than sensible shoes that would soon be replaced by garish heels, and the pretty matching collars that wouldn’t be removed until they were back in Suyin’s brothel. Otherwise naked, the two women made their way in separate directions, each hoping to find something that would suit them.

For Asami, it was a bit of a thrill. Suyin gave her certain liberties in what to wear to see her clients, but she had always been restrained by what was stocking her closet to begin with. Opal had readily acquired anything she requested, but it was a bit of a bubble...and just being out in semi-public was enough for Asami to have gotten so many fresh, delightful ideas. Just on the way to the store they had passed by a sophisticated looking woman wearing a long and professional skirt, and Asami had quite quickly gotten the idea to match that look - only in a much sluttier fashion. A pencil skirt with a built-in slit up both sides would be a perfect compliment to a pair of dark nylons, and a white button shirt was the perfect match considering it fulfilled two very important requirements: it was practically see-through, and it was at least two sizes too small for her chest.

Asami was giggling as she shopped, scooping up garments and draping them over her arms, occasionally glancing back towards Korra to see what direction the Avatar was going in. Every time she saw Korra fail to slide something over her ridiculously strong arms it was enough to make Asami smile a little wider, though as the minutes passed she found herself noticing a bit of a trend when it came to Korra. At first, it was fun seeing her try...and fail, to slip into slutty outfits. And even if she did manage it, her figure didn’t work for everything. As time went on the Avatar seemed to be getting more and more frustrated; and her movements more harsh and heavy as she threw clothes to the floor and murmured to herself as she reached for more.

Asami had finally picked out two outfits - her professional chic and something far sluttier that she tucked away to keep as a secret weapon when they met the client. But just when she was deciding on a third, the young woman saw something that she just couldn’t turn away from. Korra, yet again trying to squeeze into something that wasn’t nearly a good fit for her, and once more getting frustrated.

This time, it was a tight-fitting corset of vibrant purple - one that sought to elevate the breasts from below while keeping them exposed via mesh cups that squeezed tight around them. The thing was trimmed with lace around the edges and at the back there was a long zipper, one that Korra was utterly failing with. The Avatar was doing her best, stretching both hands behind her back and struggling harder and harder with the zipper, until finally she gave a fierce grunt of irritation and stomped her foot firmly on the ground. There was a moment that Korra tensed up, her shoulders rising and her fists tightening, and as her head bobbed forward to stare at the ground something within Asami started to spark. Something...that she could honestly say she hadn’t felt before.

Sympathy. For the fucking Avatar.

Asami’s advance was quiet and slow, padding across the room and setting her outfits aside before finally moving to Korra’s back. She touched the Avatar before she said a word - one hand moving to close over her exposed, dark-skinned shoulder and the other reaching to the errant zipper. It was no surprise that Korra couldn’t squeeze into the corset, the thing was clearly tight around her chest and only barely had the fabric to wrap around her. Still, as Asami finally spoke, she was determined that they could make it work.

“You’re going to rip it, you dumb slut.” Asami murmured, and tapped her fingers at the Avatar’s shoulders. “Breathe in. Deep.”

Wordlessly, Korra did exactly as she was told. With a deep gulp of air she finally allowed the corset the fabric it needed, and Asami quickly pulled the zipper up the rest of the way - and stepped back in case it popped right off when Korra breathed out. Thankfully, by the time the Avatar was breathing normal again it seemed like the fabric stretched enough to accommodate her, albeit in a particularly tight embrace. Asami remained quiet for the moment, saying nothing as Korra kept her back turned. The Avatar’s hands moved up to her face only briefly, but soon she was spinning on a heel and showing off the fact that she filled the ill-fitting corset out nicely. The fact that it was far too small really worked wonders for the mesh pushing against her tits.

“T...Thanks.” Korra gave a tiny grunt, clearly not exactly sure just how to respond. She had tended to herself a bit before turning back to Asami, but the Sato girl could still tell there were the hints of tears in the corners of her eyes. It must’ve been frustrating being a toned woman like her in a business like theirs, and although Korra was a bit larger in the tits and rear than Asami remembered from back in the day, she still had arms that weren’t made for lace.

“Don’t worry about it.” Asami responded quietly, still a bit shocked at herself for treating the other woman with any amount of respect. “I know what it’s like, you know. Tall for a woman. I don’t always look good in some of the skirts back at the brothel.”

A lie. A taller girl meant shorter skirts, but...there was no reason to rub it in.

“Yeah, well...you look, uh...er…” Korra was fidgeting, even blushing a bit, though it didn’t last long. The kindness that Asami did her seemed to have a short shelf-life, and the Avatar scowled at the other woman with the same bratty look Asami had come to expect. “Like you should eat a few more dicks and a few less donuts!”

Again, Asami rolled her eyes. Korra would always be Korra. Rather than rubbing the girl’s obviously bruised pride through the dirt, the Sato girl took the high road...by reaching out a hand and giving a sudden, fierce flick to one of Korra’s nipples poking through the mesh of her corset.

The yelp that filled the store was enough for the owner in the back to know that the sluts had almost finished picking out their clothes, and that his payment would be soon in hand.

***  
Korra and Asami had finally decided. Each woman had two individual outfits now tucked into a bag, both jealously guarding the identify of their choices from the other’s eyes. Even if they shared a moment, Asami wasn’t about to trust that muscle-bound whore for a second! Though...with each woman having picked two outfits, it meant they each needed a third, and it was Korra that floated an idea that made Asami ill to her stomach.

“...we should get a set that matches.”

And there they stood, moving to the back room in the only matching outfits that would fit both of them. Asami couldn’t help but feel her skin crawl being dressed identical to Korra - what if someone assumed they were a couple?! She grimaced at the mere thought. Still...it was a good idea. A matching set of outfits to enhance their shared look, and something that would most likely be a hit with the owner of the store. Asami just wished it wasn’t quite so demeaning. Slutty g-strings and bikinis were one thing, but this? This?!

“I feel ridiculous.” Asami hissed, and tugged at the bottom edge of her pleated skirt. She was more dressed than usual, yet somehow felt insecure and uncomfortable. The long-sleeved cotton shirt with the large “RC” on the chest was tight around her tits, and the knee-high white socks were more itchy than she’d like. And of course, there was the gentle rustling of the pom poms held within her hand - so annoying! “I swear, Korra, if he doesn’t like this we’re putting them back and trying something else.”

“Oh, he’ll like it.” Korra nodded with a smirk, and swayed her hips from side to side to watch her skirt dance above her knees. “Ha! I’m used to watching sluts like this dance from the sidelines during a pro bending match. Always wondered what it’d be like to wear one of these outfits.”

Korra and Asami: cheerleader whores.

Asami did indeed feel ridiculous, but some of her worries were quelled when they passed by a tall mirror on their way to the back room. A passing glance of them together was all it took to assure her this was a good idea, and she once more stopped Korra with a hand at her wrist without even thinking about it. The two women stood there, staring at their reflection, a couple of Republic City cheerleading cunts. It was Korra that spoke first, shoving her chest out and watching as they bounced within the confines of her shirt.

“We look great! Well, I do. You look...eh.” A shrug, though any words from Korra that weren’t an explicit insult was still progress.

“We’re missing something.” Asami murmured, and nibbled idly on her bottom lip. From head to toe she gazed the reflection over, noting every part of their matching slut outfits. The socks. The skirt. The Republic City shirt. The pom poms. She had the distinct idea that something was missing yet she couldn’t quite place it, at least not before Korra did.

“Hair!” She snapped her fingers, and darted over towards a countertop with a few bands for just such an occasion. When she bounced back she helped herself into Asami’s hair, grabbing one tight fistful as she began threading the other woman into a pair of pigtails. “The bimbos at the pro bending matches always wore it like this.”

“...good idea.” Asami murmured, a bit irate that she wasn’t the one to think of it. Once Korra finished fixing both of their hair into matching pigtails, the image was complete. They set down their bags with their extra clothes, grabbed a pom pom in both hands, and stood side-by-side as a strange but sexy pair. Asami took a deep breath, and jiggled her pom poms while offering her voice in a tiny, unenthusiastic voice. “...give me an R.”

“Oh, fucking relax, Asami.” Korra murmured, and even elbowed the other woman in the waist. Not as hard as she could have. Not as hard as she would have a day ago. “We look good enough to make any man in Republic City hard. Besides, Mistress Suyin would be proud to see us like this.”

Asami, despite her indignation, had to admit Korra had a point. She offered a tiny smile to the other woman as she nodded, and then gazed to the back room where the owner waited. After drawing in a deep breath she motioned for Korra to follow. Hopefully the owner wouldn’t be expecting any cheers - they’d need time to practice that.

“We’ll pay the owner, go get our hair and makeup done, and then meet our client tonight.” Asami spoke as she looked back, smiling to the Avatar in a patient fashion. “It’ll be an easy day, and I won’t have to look at your face any longer than I have t-”

This time, it was Korra’s hand around Asami’s wrist. The Avatar was wide-eyed with a heavy blush on her cheeks, and when Asami looked ahead of her she realized why. Beyond the office door in the back room, the opportunity to pay for their clothes was presenting itself.

Eight men. The owner, and seven hung, half-naked men that had been waiting for them with surprising patience.

Korra and Asami stared with matching stunned expressions, until Asami gave a single, short shake of her pom poms.

“Give me an R…?”

End of Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me out on Twitter if you like my work!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls continue their night out with a very important step - hair and makeup!

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Eleven: Tended Tramps  
-by Drace Domino

It was a safe bet that Korra and Asami weren’t going to be using their cheerleading outfits again anytime soon. At least, not without a full run through the laundry...maybe two, considering how many cum stains they had collected in the past hour. In the back room of the clothing store the two sluts had been gangbanged by the owner and a small crew of men - a group that only seemed to grow as more slipped in through the back door and helped themselves to the buxomy whores that were on offer. It was an impromptu engagement that neither of the sluts would’ve expected when they first stepped foot in the store, but when someone worked for Mistress Suyin it was clear that they needed to be prepared for just about anything.

Thankfully, at that point in their filthy careers Korra and Asami were both accustomed to being used by their male clients. Having hands slip up their skirt to finger their soaked slits and being offered dicks to wrap their plump lips around was nothing new to the pair, and they performed with the same class and distinction that a couple of whores could be expected to. Though their animosity towards each other still simmered to the surface when they gave each other a glance from across the room or were forced to kiss amidst a mouthful of cum, the fact that there were so many men in the room actually took some of the edge off. After all, it was hard for Asami to focus on how much she hated Korra when she had a cock in every hole and cum filling her belly. In a way, it was a fine icebreaker for when they would need to tend to their client later on a much more personal level...and no doubt be forced to get far more intimate with one another than the gangbang required.

It was a mere five minutes after the last load was fired that Korra and Asami were escorted from the shop; their knees still trembling, their thighs still twitching, and their holes still left creamy and filled. Wrapped up once more in trench coats that covered their otherwise naked bodies, the girls at least each held a bag with their respective outfits - the treasures they had worked so hard for. As the door to the shop closed behind them Asami looked towards Korra and tilted her head, narrowing her gaze and pointing towards the Avatar’s cheek.

“You’ve...you’ve got a little…” She pointed to Korra’s cheek, where a wide streak of cum still rested across her flesh. It was hardly the only one worn across both of them, and Asami realized as much the longer she looked at the Avatar. Korra’s lips were glazed, there was another streak of cum on her forehead, and her hair was...well...in need of a wash as much as their cheerleading outfits were. Asami merely pursed her lips, and gave a tiny shrug. “Yeah, nevermind. You’re a mess.”

“Oh, fuck you, Asami! You think you look any better?!” Korra shot back quickly and fiercely, a growl rising to the back of her throat. Even as she snipped at the other girl she was forced to brace a hand to Asami’s shoulder, partly because her knees were still left weak from when the men full-nelsoned her through a rough bit of double penetration. Even for a woman as tough as Korra, it took a bit out of her. “You’re a mess too, you know! Your hair’s a mess, you smell like cock, and ha!” She pointed down at the sidewalk, to where a tiny yet noticeable puddle of cum was forming beneath Asami’s feet, as dripped from above. “Can’t hold it all in, can you? What an amateur cunt.” 

Korra wasn’t of a mind to keep her voice down, and her words were certainly enough to gain a few eyes their way. When a particularly posh looking woman gawked at her the Avatar was as resilient as ever, sneering at her, grabbing one of her large breasts through her trench coat, and wagging it in truly crass fashion.

“Oh, fuck you, too, twat. Jealous because you can’t get any dick?” The Avatar’s rough approach was enough to make the posh sophisticate open their mouth to respond, but Asami was there to cut her off by raising a hand and speaking in a much more calming, relaxed fashion.

“I’m sorry for my coworker.” Asami apologized sweetly, and slipped her shoulder away from Korra’s hand. Just when it looked she was able to give the woman a further explanation, the Sato girl merely flipped her hand forward to offer her a middle finger - one that was still a bit sticky from the recent handjob she had given. “But really - fuck you. Sorry you’re nowhere near as hot as us.”

It was a knee-jerk reaction from Asami, and as it sent the stuffy citizen walking once more, both Korra and Asami burst into laughter as they looked to each other. Still riding the high of their countless gangbanged orgasms, it was hard for either woman to lean too much on the tension between them. There was plenty of issues the two needed to work out, but considering all they had already done together it was hard not to side with the other over some random person that would ask they rein it in.

They had come too far to pretend they were anything but revelling, depraved whores.

“Come on, bitch.” Asami gestured for Korra, and let the word drip from her tongue in a fashion that was more playful than spiteful. “We still have time to get our hair and makeup done before we have to meet the client. Think you can keep yourself from sucking every cock we come across by the time we get there?”

“I can just picture every one of them as your ugly face.” Korra responded in kind, though again the words were more teasing than anything. Before long the two girls were both moving, slowly thanks to twitching thighs and the very real sensation of fluid filling their nethers, and perfectly side by side. A couple of gangbanged bitches out on the town, each one wearing a glaze of sin underneath their trench coats, each one sensitive, raw, and trembling.

They didn’t make it more than two blocks before Korra stopped in her tracks, a hand resting against the wall. She had been having some difficulty since leaving the clothing store, Asami had noticed, and it seemed like it was finally at a head. Breathing heavy, head low, Korra’s shoulders heaved underneath her trench coat, and it wasn’t until Asami spoke with a slight voice of concern that she was finally able to look up once more.

“Korra…?” Asami cast another sharp glare at a person on the street that no doubt spotted the cum in their hair before returning her gaze to the Avatar. “What’s wrong? That bit at the end didn’t hurt you, did it?” She paused, before quickly adding. “Not that I care. Only means the client tonight is all mine.”

“No! You think a couple of regular guys like that can wear me out?!” The Avatar snipped in response, speaking louder than she needed to, as always. Unlike Asami, she didn’t even bother to look around when she spoke, completely uncaring who overheard her. “Worse than that! I just...at the very end, when they all shot inside me, I...I didn’t cum!”

She spoke the words as if she was telling someone she was in a horrible accident - and Asami responded in kind. The black-haired slut’s look of concern intensified, and she even put her hand to Korra’s trembling shoulder to comfort her. Korra didn’t need any more encouraging to continue, recanting the events like she was describing a terrible battle.

“I just...I was really close, and thought I’d ride it out a bit more, and then…” She grunted. “It was over just like that! They came too fast, and we were already outside, and I figured I could shrug it off, but…”

“But then, we walked around town filled with cum and stinking of sex.” Asami finished the Avatar’s words, and even offered a tiny chuckle. “Believe me, Korra, I know. I’ve been worked up since we sent that bitch outside the store moving.”

The two girls were very much alike, at least in ways that they never would have imagined in their old lives. And Asami had to admit, there was a certain sympathy rolling within her in that moment for Korra. One of the very few things about the job she hated was the rare incidents when a client just didn’t get them there - or in the case of the gangbang, didn’t give them quite as many thrilling climaxes as they were owed. Asami had been in the same position Korra was now, tender and wet and filled with cum and desperately wishing she could get off. For a pair of girls that had lived an intensely slutty past few weeks, it was practically torture.

“Two options, Korra.” Asami spoke, and waved a pair of fingers before the Avatar’s eyes. “You can sneak into an alley and finger yourself until you cum-”

“Hey, good idea, I’ll be right bac-” Asami cut her off by pressing a particularly cum-glazed finger to her lips, and Korra, on pure instinct, took a tiny lick of the tip. Her tongue was still pressed to Asami’s finger as the Sato girl continued, and Korra held it there as her eyes went large and wide, almost in utter disbelief at what she was hearing.

“But if you don’t, when we get to the salon I’ll let you tell them how to style my hair and do my makeup.” She smirked, and quirked a brow. “Do we have a deal?”

“That...that is a very weird deal, Asami.” Korra murmured, and seemed to be mulling it over. “How do you know I won’t ask them to shave your head and make you look like a clown?” As soon as she said the question she shook her head and dismissed it, because she knew the answer. Mistress Suyin. That was not a conversation she wanted to have with her mistress. Still, Korra found herself curious, and looked to Asami with a tiny grunt rising from the back of her throat. “Better question. Why would you offer this?”

“Because.” Asami murmured, and slowly walked in a semi-circle around the Avatar. As she did so her fingers stretched out, plucked some of the cream from Korra’s hair, and wiped it slowly across her blushing cheek. “I know you’d never pass up the chance to make sure you’re prettier than me. But for me...it’s worth it, knowing how uncomfortable you’ll be. The entire walk to the salon. The hours they tend to us. The whole time you’ll be sticky...and wet...and so worked up that you can’t even think straight.”

With one final thought against her lips Asami leaned in close, and whispered right at the edge of Avatar Korra’s ear.

“If I had my way, you’d never cum again.” Her words weren’t truthful - at least, she didn’t think they were. But they were designed to bring out Korra’s most competitive aspects, to trigger the parts of the Avatar that made her resilient, grumbling, and always looking to match her will. Sure enough, that did it. The Avatar was all too willing to agree not to get off in that sharp moment, condemning herself for an hour or two of wet frustration all for the sake of sticking it to the other girl.

“You’re on, you flat chested whore.”

“Wonderful!” Asami giggled, and moved a hand out to pat Korra on the head. “Now, excuse me for a second, I’m going to go masturbate in the alley. Be right back!”

***

Korra regretted the deal almost immediately. Firstly, Asami had spent almost a full ten minutes in the alley getting herself off - and it seemed like she was taking a page from Korra’s book as she didn’t do it quietly. Her spastic noises could be heard by the people walking along the street, and they only gazed at the cum-drenched cunt standing outside the alley as if it was somehow her fault. Not that Korra cared about their glances, of course...but it certainly made her own fire burn all the hotter.

The walk to the salon was difficult on her trembling legs, and once they made their way inside they were greeted with the same welcoming arms as the clothing store. Their outfits were put aside as they were ushered into an empty salon, every last customer removed so the employees could tend to Suyin’s prized bitches. Trench coats were stripped away and the girls were ushered into a pair of baths - baths that faced each other while a crew of three female attendants worked at their bodies and cleaned them.

Asami sat smug and satisfied in her bath, stretching out her arms and allowing the girls to clean away the sweat and the cum that had collected upon her. Her expression was one of pure endless amusement as she let her gaze train on Korra’s own, watching as the Avatar was struggling with endless frustration and boundless arousal that she couldn’t possibly tend to. The attractive trio of spa girls likely weren’t helping things any as they boasted about Korra’s muscles and her full breasts, and in particular how she had hips that “men must love holding on to!” When they reached below the surface of the lavender-scented water Asami was quite sure that Korra was going to explode, but somehow the Avatar managed to maintain.

“Ahh, such a delightful bath.” Asami was practically walking on air by the time they stepped from the water, glowing and radiant and glistening. Korra’s body was spotless and sparkling, but her shoulders were hunched and her head was low, her expression nothing but tense. It brought Asami profound delight to see it as the salon girls turned to them once more. “What’s next, ladies? We’re ready for anything! Well...I am, at least.”

“It’s time for your hair and makeup, sluts!” The voice of the cute girl running the show was almost inappropriately chipper considering her words. “How would you like them done?”

If there was any moment in which Asami’s joy at seeing a tormented Korra would be diminished, it was that. The harsh realization that it was her turn to live up to her end of the bargain, and that from this point forward the game was in Korra’s hands. The Avatar seemed to know it as well, and her attitude perked right up as she looked at Asami, smiled from ear to ear, and spoke in a voice so confident that the Sato girl couldn’t help but tremble.

“I’ll be choosing for both of us.” She announced, and then thrust a hand to point towards Asami. “But first, I want that cumdump blindfolded. She doesn’t get to see until it’s done.”

Asami, already realizing that the deal wasn’t as worth it as she had first thought, gave a tiny and nervous swallow.

***

For the next long hour, Asami’s was a world of darkness. With a blindfold tied tight around her eyes, she was ushered from room to room to be tended to by people she would never see the face of. Her hair, her nails, her makeup...everything was handled for her with no input of her own, and she had no other option but to let it happen. As they teased at her hair she could feel them dip the locks into something and could even smell some sort of chemical, but when she asked if they were dying her hair silence was the only response.

Her heart was racing the entire time - just what did she get herself into?! Was this lewd torment of Korra worth letting the Avatar pick her look? When Asami thought of the girl’s face when she was stewing in the bath, she had to admit...it was. The only thing that got Asami through that long hour was the knowledge that Korra was going through that same erotic torment only magnified, no doubt because she was watching in silence as Asami’s body was manipulated and styled by the hands of others.

Knowing that Korra was probably going wild with desire and hunger at that point gave her some true comfort, and by the time they were finished she could hear footsteps leaving the room in droves. The stylists were gone, the makeup artists had left, and Asami was left sitting in a reclined chair, naked and blindfolded and made up by the orders of a whore. A whore that was still there in the room with her, as announced by the sound of Korra’s voice.

“I’ve got a surprise for you. Afterwards, the makeup girls are coming back in to do your eyes.” The Avatar’s voice filled the air, growing closer and closer as she approached. Asami gave a sudden, sharp tremble as she felt the other woman’s fingers move over her belly, a reflex that nearly made her leap out of her seat. Korra just laughed, and spoke again in that same taunting, dominant tone. “But even before I show you the surprise...I wanted to do something first.”

“What’s that?” Asami shot back, the confidence in her tone far from what she truly felt. Blindfolded and bare underneath her rival was hardly the position she wanted to be in, and she was desperate to know what she looked like under Korra’s design. “Gloat? Tell me how ugly I am? Tell me how much Mistress Suyin likes you better?”

“...no.” Korra’s voice finally countered. It came a split second before Asami felt the powerful grip of the Avatar’s fist in the back of her hair, keeping her head in place for what came next. Pressed firm and hard to Asami’s lips was Korra’s own - parted, with her tongue moving forward to nestle against the other woman’s.

The Sato slut’s gasp was quickly swallowed as she began to kiss back. Her hands had just started to shift up to slide her fingers into Korra’s hair and her tongue had only begun to uncurl against Korra’s own by the time the Avatar suddenly jerked away, releasing Asami’s head and letting it drop back to the chair once more. With a swift motion Korra grabbed the corner of Asami’s blindfold and ripped it off, tossing it aside and giving a little, irate snort.

Asami was left stunned for...quite a few reasons. Her mouth was still tingling from the unexpected kiss, still wondering just what the hell had compelled the Avatar to do it. But beyond that, she was mostly shocked just because Korra looked quite different indeed. Most noticeable was the fact that the busty Avatar’s hair was completely different - pulled into a high-sitting top ponytail that feathered out beyond in a very fluffy, bouncy style. The color itself had been drastically changed, starting with naturally brown roots and moving up into a beach blonde for the majority, finally ending in stark white tips. It was quite the different look, so much so that Asami was still wondering if it was really Korra that had pressed that unexpected, passionate kiss on her lips.

“C’mon, whore, get up. Not going to let you sit around on your lazy, fat ass all day.”

Yep, still Korra. As Asami rose from the chair she took in even more long looks at the other woman, and she swallowed nervously as she did so. If Korra looked so much different, she could only imagine what the Avatar had ordered upon her body. For now, though, Asami couldn’t manage to turn her gaze away. Korra had clearly spent a bit of time in a tanning bed - her already dark skin looked a little bit enhanced, and it was enough to show pronounced tanlines on her flesh. Though she stood naked before Asami now it looked like at some point she had been wearing a string bikini, almost certainly purely for the aesthetic that it would leave upon her skin. Her lips were painted a vibrant pink and her cheeks dusted with a slutty blush, further enhancing the idea that the Avatar had no more depth than her slutty outward appearance indicated.

While the makeup girls were still waiting to tend to Asami’s eyes, Korra suffered no such wait. They had already dusted her with a bright and vibrant fuscia that aggressively brought forth the blue in the Avatar’s eyes. Asami, who had usually only seen those eyes glaring at her through barely-slitted lids and spent most of her waking hours wishing she could spit in them, wasn’t entirely prepared for just how pretty they looked. Sexy, even. In fact, the whole package…

Korra looked - and it hurt Asami to say this - good. Really good. ...maybe it was because she had been wearing a blindfold for the past hour. That must have been it.

“Right, uh...ah…” Asami soon stood on trembling legs, slowly catching her breath. She looked around desperately hoping to catch sight of a mirror, but there was none to be seen. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head preventing her from seeing her own locks, and when Asami reached back to grab at them Korra swiftly caught her wrist and pulled it down.

“Not yet.” Korra smirked, and gave a sharp whistle. As soon as she did, the door at the other end of the room started to open, and a sophisticated looking older woman stepped inside holding a tiny, briefcase-sized kit. As she approached the two sluts with a smile on her face, Korra gestured to her and murmured to Asami in a voice that was low, lusty, and more than just a little teasing. “One more thing...but I wanted you to be able to watch it happen.”

“Oh?” Asami blinked. Unable to resist, she let a smirk tease at the corner of her lips. “And here, I thought your ‘one more thing’ was that passionate kiss you couldn’t resi-”

“Ha ha ha, don’t be a stupid slut making up stories, Asami!” Korra suddenly blurted out, loud enough that anyone could hear. Clearly trying, and failing, to cover up what she had done, she even addressed the approaching woman directly. “She--she’s just making stuff up. She does that, lying slut that she is! I didn’t kiss her. Gross. Probably tastes like cock.”

Well...she did, but it hadn’t really hindered their enjoyment of the moment. Regradless, the approaching older woman didn’t seem interested in calling Korra out on her bullshit. Instead, she merely stepped up to the girls and slid her case on a nearby table, just as her fingers moved to a pair of clasps and began to unlock it. Her eyes darted across the pair of sluts, gazing them up and down and appraising them like an artist would a blank easel.

“So, girls.” She began, just as she dipped her hand into her case. “Who’s first?”

“Who’s...first?” Already, Asami was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The woman that addressed them had the focused approach of a real professional, and she could only speculate on just what her talent was. She certainly looked way more of a seasoned pro to be the girl that would put her eyeliner on. Thankfully, Korra was right there to explain it with an enormous grin on her face. She stepped beside Asami and pointed at the other slut’s body, first to her ears, then to a side of her nose, and then finally to the nipples.

“I want rings here, a sparkly ring here, and I’m thinking big, metal bars through both of these fucking things.” Korra grinned, and even treated herself to flick one of Asami’s nipples. Hard. As the Sato girl finally started to piece things together, she looked at the older woman with a whole new realization.

This woman was here to pierce her. Before Asami could offer the slightest bit of resistance - and before she could even decide if she even wanted to resist - the obnoxious Avatar spoke out once more in a voice that was bordering on friendly. Unexpected.

“Don’t worry, you dumb bitch.” Korra beamed, and gestured to herself. “I’m going to get it done, too.”

Asami, while not really sure why, couldn’t help but feel comforted by that fact. Inspired by Korra’s past intimate kiss, she even reached down with her own hand and allowed her fingers to glide towards Korra’s palm.

“Well, if you’re here too, that’d be nic-”

“Eww gross, don’t touch me, cumfingers!”

“Oh, fuck you!”

End of Chapter 11.


	12. The Slut Trial Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. Asami and Korra are ready to tackle their greatest challenge as hookers, and when they finish they may find a surprise that they never would've expected.
> 
> It's a long road ahead of them, and they'll need to work together to reach the finish line...

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter Twelve: The Slut Trial Tower  
-by Drace Domino

Asami stood shoulder to shoulder with Korra as the two of them gazed into a large mirror, studying the sluts that they had become. It was still strange for her to think about - how in just a few short months, she had gone from the refined daughter of one of the city’s top industrialists to what was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, a brazen and bouncy whore. If they were dumb they would’ve been bimbos, but Mistress Suyin clearly had no tolerance for that kind of simple mindset within her ranks. She wanted girls that knew how to suck cock while also knowing how to think for themselves. How to plan, how to piece things together, and how to become even better, sluttier girls the more they played. The difference between a trashy bimbo and a trashy call girl was simple - they both gave great head, but only one of them had a great head on their shoulders.

And Asami and Korra were absolutely the latter...trashy, slutty, barely-dressed, and clearly there to use their bodies for profit and pleasure, but only on their terms and the terms of their mistress. And as stunning as it was for Asami to realize it, but they had made the trip together.

“...I like the fishnet.” Asami finally offered as the two women gazed at each other in the mirror, and gestured to where Korra wore a thick blue fishnet not only up to her thighs, but across her chest as well. It draped over her and dangled from the sculpt of her enormous breasts, which were only barely contained within the blue strings. Her nipples were so poorly hidden behind the fishnet that anyone glancing at her could easily see the thin, silver bars piercing them from both sides. A white fluffy jacket covered her shoulders and was sported with matching leg warmers - giving a taste of Water Tribe warmth in an outfit that was completely inappropriate for the cold. It was all tied together with a pink g-string that provided less than adequate coverage, making her camel toe visible and plump upon the eyes. “You look nice, Korra. Well...not nice. Like…”

“Like the best cum hungry cunt in Republic City.” Korra boasted with a grin, puffing over her chest and showing a clear sign of pride in the admission. She paused afterwards; though, and took the time to look Asami’s own reflection over. And though a part of her was still loathed to admit it, there was one concession she had to offer. “One of the best. You’re the other. Probably.”

“Heh. Maybe.” Asami’s voice was modest and soft, still low in the reverence of what they were looking at. Asami took the time to gaze herself from top to bottom, still marvelling in the transformation that had taken place. The hair, the makeup, the piercings, everything had finally fallen into place and she and Korra had slipped into their specially chosen outfits that they had hid from one another, only to find out that they were similar in terms of how intensely whorish they were. Asami’s began with knee-high black boots with red platform heels that kept her ass balancing underneath a frilly pink skirt that stuck straight out from her waist and did nothing to cover her lower half. A simple one-piece pink and black leopard print V-styled bikini swept down the front of her chest and between her thighs, covering both nipples and her pussy in the same camel toe-gripping tightness as Korra’s G-string. The fabric was taut around Asami’s body and it pressed so hard to the curvy frames of her breasts that anyone giving her more than a passing glance could tell that each nipple was pierced with a stiff metal bar - perfect for anyone that wanted to twist the slut’s nipples to make her moan. To give her an almost “professional” look Asami wore a black shrug jacket that formed nothing more than a simple sweeping collar around the back of her neck, and the fact that it looked bland in comparison to the leapord print only served to drive one’s eyes to spicier parts of her appearance. It all worked in beautiful, whorish tandem with Asami’s hair that had been left black from the roots, teased with large colors overtaken by an ombre purple and pink blend.

She and Korra both looked like they should be dancing on poles in the seediest parts of Republic City, and it was downright staggering to think that at one time they both could’ve been considered heroes. Or at the very least, upstanding young women that mothers wanted their sons to marry. Well...marriage wasn’t in the cards for either of them, and the proof of it was wrapped around both of their throats. Two collars - Asami’s of linked mirror piece that looked gaudy and shiny, and Korra’s with a single round center reminiscent of Waterbending betrothal ceremonies.

They had found the collars at the clothing store where they had been gangbanged, but it was clear they were special items meant for them and only them. Each one bore an engraving of Mistress Suyin’s name, ensuring that the slut that wore it worked for and fucked for the mistress of the brothel. Flashier replacements of their earlier collars, but with no less meaning and no less weight. The two sluts standing in the mirror belonged to Mistress Suyin as much as they belonged to themselves - and that night, they were going to prove it.

“Ready? It shouldn’t take long to get there.” Asami finally asked, and took a deep, almost nervous breath. There was a lot riding on that night - Mistress Suyin had let them know it was a trial of sorts. They still didn’t know what to expect, only that they knew eyes would be upon them. “Are you...are you worried?”

“Worried you’ll suck up all the dick before I get any.” Korra flashed a smile, and as she turned her gaze to Asami her own wildly-styled hair bounced. Like Asami’s own it was feathered out to look larger than life, though hers was a bleach blonde with new cotton-candy pink extensions woven into it. It looked downright jarring set against her dark skin, but only in the most exciting of ways. The Avatar and Asami Sato had taken a long road to get to that point, and though the venom between them wasn’t entirely gone, there was some semblance of peace. A peace that was reinforced as Korra lowered a hand, and slipped her well-manicured and garishly-nailed fingers against Asami’s own. “It’ll be fine. You don’t think there’s any whores in this city better than us, do you? Mistress Suyin wouldn’t give us these if she didn’t think we’d make her proud while wearing them.” She lifted her free hand, gesturing to her own collar and then to Asami’s. It was enough to make the Sato girl give a little nod, and a small smile crept across her lips. She turned to the mirror to take one last glance at the two of them - at this point, now holding hands as they prepared themselves.

“Let’s go show what tramps we are...Whorra.”

“Right behind you...Assami.”

***

Ever since Asami was little, she had wondered about the Ember building in Republic City. So-named because of the single word engraved above the doors, it was a tall and monolithic fixture in the city despite few knowing what purpose it served. The doors seemed permanently locked, deliveries were never made in daylight, and despite being in the center of downtown Republic City it didn’t engage in any business or trade. She had even asked her father about it countless times growing up, and he had always feigned ignorance. Wouldn’t he be surprised if he knew that one day, his daughter would be standing before the entrance of that infamous building waiting to be let in?

“I had no idea this was where the address would lead us.” Asami whispered, standing beside Korra right in front of those ominous double-doors. The windows were tinted past the point of seeing inside, though when she rang the doorbell it was clear movement was going on from within. “You’ve never been inside here?”

“Never.” Korra murmured. She had claimed not to be nervous, but considering the fact that she hadn’t let go of Asami’s hand since leaving the stylist, that seemed to be a lie. Now she wore it even more openly, taking a deep breath and balancing delicately on her garish heels. “Always wondered about it, though. Guess we’re going to find out…”

It was only a few seconds after that the doors opened up - though no one stood beyond to invite them in. They opened squarely into an intimidating darkness, one that was enough to send shivers of excitement and trepidation across every angle of their curvy, slutty forms. With each woman steeling her resolve the pair began to head forward, moving into the Ember building step by nervous step, parading deeper into darkness without any expectation of what they would find. Scary, indeed...but also exhilarating. Their first adventure together as allied whores was into one of the biggest mysteries of Republic City, and what laid beyond the initial darkness was going to pull them into a world of profound lewd delight.

Whorra and Assami thought that night was about being tested, but in reality? They had already passed where it counted the most. This would be a night for education, pleasure, and a true welcoming to the family of Mistress Suyin’s making.

 

Asami and Korra headed forward into the darkness as much as they were able, finally bumping into the wall tit-first considering how far they stuck out. When those four massive, squishy orbs pressed to the wall they had to catch each other to stay balanced, and a sudden ding filled the air as the walls themselves started to open. As it turned out they had bumped into an elevator door, and as it opened they were finally treated to a bit of light. A clean and professional elevator cab awaited them, and as they stepped inside they turned to the controls to see only a single button available to press. In curvy script it was just one word, as plain as day and clearly speaking direct to them: Whores.

As the girls exchanged glances, Asami was the one to reach out and with a finger sporting a bright and sparkly pink fingernail, pushed it until the light went on and the door began to close once more. From the darkness of the hall to the prison of the elevator, the two girls were still left unknowing what would come next. The elevator felt as if it were slowly travelling up, and after they were left for a full minute with no answers a voice finally began to fill the room. Slinking through the elevator’s intercom came a feminine tone - patient and motherly though not familiar to either of them, and it spoke in a voice just barely loud enough to hear over the rumbling of the elevator.

“Thank you for coming, girls. You both look absolutely lovely. I hope you both understand that by the end of the night we’ll be making quite the mess out of those little outfits, of course.”

Asami and Korra both blinked, and a blush ran across the cheeks of both women at the announcement. Asami was a bit more bold in the moment and prepared to speak up to respond to the voice, though she wasn’t given the opportunity. It picked up right as she was about to speak, carrying on in a charming and sweet voice that continued to carry a motherly, almost nurturing tone.

“The rules for tonight are simple. This elevator will stop at several floors, and you’ll do your job at each of them. It won’t go to the next floor until the client’s satisfied. When you make all of the people that paid a great deal of money to be with you happy, you’ll finally meet me at the end of the trip. Then, and only then, will you get my seal of approval to take back to your mistress. Good luck, ladies.”

The voice didn’t return after that, and even if it did they had no time to dwell on it. There was another ding and the elevator doors started to slide open, revealing a room that had wisps of cigarette smoke drifting through the air and a single hotel-style bed laid out before them. Waiting to greet them was a line of four handsome-looking older gentlemen, not-unlike the usual clients that came by Suyin’s brothel. The only difference this time was that Asami recognized them - each and every one - as a friend of her father’s.

“My, Asami, look at you!” One of them spoke up, stepping forward to take her by the wrist and pull her inside. Another man grabbed Korra, and soon the elevator door slid shut with both girls inside their first trail. “Hoshi’s little girl...she’s really grown up to be a complete whore, hasn’t she?!”

“She really has.” Asami beamed without missing a beat, gazing from man to man. “Mr. Ito. Mr. Tanaka. Everyone, it’s nice to see you again! I hope you’re ready to have some fun. I trust you know Avatar Korra? She’s almost as big a slut as I am!”

And with that, the two girls were suddenly swarmed by the hungry advances of four horny, middle-aged men. Introductions were swift and genuinely unnecessary, Asami was smart enough to know that the fact that she knew each and every one of those men was far from a coincidence. As she braced one throbbing cock within her hand and guided it towards her plump, pink lips she made sure to keep firm eye contact with the older man. She wanted him to watch Asami Sato gulp down his dick - she wanted him to be whispering about what a good whore Hoshi’s daughter was behind his back. Her old man had cast her out unfairly and sent her towards this life, but she couldn’t be too upset about it. After all, she had never been happier than she was as a made-up whore being used for money. Nearby, Korra was crouching down and balancing on her heels to suck the other two men off, and their rumps pressed together in the tight confines afforded them. Those curvy, big butts squished together in pleasing fashion and the two girls even looked over their shoulders to gaze at each other, sharing a glance. They didn’t know what trials were ahead of them, but they knew their sluttiness was being tested...and they knew they were the best around. Whorra and Assami would come out victorious tonight.

The first trial went long - well over an hour, and both Korra and Asami had a thrill engaging in it. They had already been gangbanged that day in the clothing store, but with a pair of whores like them just one round of men desperately fucking their holes was never enough. The men had brought a box of condoms to use on the paid-for bitches, but it didn’t take long for the girls to realize that they weren’t all that concerned about knocking them up so much as they wanted to have tiny cum-balloons to drape across their thighs as tally marks of how many times they’d been used. As Asami laid flat on her back with her legs spread wide she had four, five, six filled condoms resting across her lap, and another was perched across her tongue as she rolled it back and forth between her full, pink lips. As another one of the men finished off inside of Korra’s ass he plucked his dick from her rear and quickly tied off the condom, letting it rest in a wet heap with a bunch of others sitting on her tailbone.

The two girls, though not afforded much personal interaction with each other during the gangbang, made plenty of eye contact. Asami watched Korra get doubly penetrated and delighted in hearing the Avatar whore like the bitch she was, and even called out to encourage the men to tease her pierced nipples, pull that cotton-candy striped hair, or make balance filled, tied condoms on her face. When it was Korra’s turn to call out she didn’t hesitate to return the favor, laughing as she rode a cock while watching Asami filled in triplicate - made airtight by her father’s friends.

“Ha! Make sure you slap that big ass of hers, it’s got a great bounce to it!” Korra beamed, pounding harder and harder into the lap of the man she was letting use her. “Hey Asami! I bet these guys have all been thinking about assfucking you for years! So nice of you to finally put out for them, you tease!”

Her words weren’t nearly as cutting as before and were even playful in tone. And when the men finally started to get tired, the girls were treated to a fine bit of fun to wind down and give them something to watch. They knelt right before one another with their oversized tits squeezing together, and one by one Asami and Korra plucked up the tied condoms, ripped them open, and drizzled the contents into each other’s mouth. The men watching on the sidelines groaned in pleasure at the whorish display, eyes wide as they witnessed no less than twenty separate rubbers get speared with a sharp pink fingernail and drained of its juice onto a pair of wiggling, wet, hungry tongues.

These two were true sluts, and there’d be no doubt that the next time they were at a meeting with Hoshi it’d be hard for them to resist thinking about his daughter and the depraved, gleefully whorish bitch she had become.

The elevator doors opened when the girls were done, and they found a box of tissues and a bit of perfume sitting square in the center waiting for them. Enough to clean up en-route to their next job. Whish, the doors closed! Ding, the doors opened! After a short trip during which they did their best to tidy up, they found themselves staring at their next challenge.

A tiny room - with two holes in the wall, side by side. There was no question just what this part of the trial would be, and Asami and Korra stepped inside fully preparing to suck as many cocks as they were offered. The mystery voice was nice enough to provide a pair of pillows for them to kneel on, and as they assumed the position Asami looked over at Korra and flashed her a tiny, playful grin.

“Think you can keep up, Korra?” She asked, quirking a brow as she did so. “I don’t mean to brag, but...I’m the best cocksucker the mistress has, you know.”

“Only because the guys would rather put it in your mouth than get trapped under that fat ass of yours.” Korra shot back with a similar grin. To accent her point she clapped her hand against the other girl’s ass, giving it a fierce squeeze that left Asami shivering in pleasure. Drunk on lust and the heat of their job, the two were becoming closer by the second. They even knelt near one another, more than was needed to properly service the glory holes, and their tits even bumped against one another as they waited to work. Soon enough the cocks finally emerged, sticking through the holes and offering themselves up to the working sluts to be enjoyed.

“Here we go.” Asami purred, wrapping her fingers around the plump offering and gently shaking it back and forth. Before she stuck out her tongue and got to work, she made it a point to bump Korra with her tits once more, enough to get her attention and offer her a playful, almost sweet tease. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll know what it’s like to get pinned under this fat ass sometime.”

As the girls went to work, Korra was blushing...but she did her best to hide it with her big, poofy ponytail. The second of the trials was simple, but they quickly learned that it would be a bit of an endurance test. The first pair of cocks were far from the last, and Korra and Asami worked in perfect tandem as they treated every person that stepped up and presented their prick. Eager sucking and slurping came from them both as they kissed and groped each tasty member, and when cum erupted from their tips neither one of them passed up the chance to gulp it down. Even though they had both just shared the contents of twenty overfilled condoms, there was always room for more in the pit of their bellies - best to eat up, so they had energy for what came next!

Three cocks became five. Then ten. Then fifteen. The girls were well-trained and knew just how to suck a man to completion, but after a while their knees started to hurt despite the pillows offered up to them. Working a glory hole was a tricky task to do for long, and it was as they neared twenty that Korra finally took the initiative, suddenly wrapping an arm around Asami’s waist and pulling her close. They pressed side to side, breasts squished together and bodies resting on each other for support. Two sluts kneeling together had more stamina than apart, and though Asami was a little surprised at Korra’s action she didn’t resist. Soon she looped her arm around Korra’s waist as well, and the girls slurped, sucked, kissed, and gulped down cum together until the cocks finally stopped arriving.

***

Whish! Ding! The door opened at the last stop - and it was almost a full six hours since Whorra and Assami began their ascent through the Ember building. It was even three hours since they left the room where they had been desperately sucking cock after cock at the glory hole, gulping down hungry mouthfuls of cum. It was hardly the least of their trials with holes in the wall - what came an hour later was a room with full-body glory holes where they slipped their lower halves through and let countless men use them while they gazed at each other and held hands, followed by a room with sex toys and two-way mirror where they were tasked with putting on a show, and then a room that simply had one person in it: Kuvira. Specifically, Kuvira with a bottle of Kya’s special lubricant.

The Kuvira room was strangely the hardest. Stories of her...intensity were not exaggerated.

“G-God! S-so hard! I feel like...like I’m going to break!” Asami wailed as Kuvira drove against her from behind, her strikes fierce and intense and sending loud clapping noises of flesh on flesh. The Sato girl was braced belly-to-belly with Korra, forced to endure every inch of her rival with their enormous tits pressed tight together, and when one of them was near the point of fainting from the fury of Suyin’s enforcer, Kuvira would simply switch holes. She was a creature of pure desire in the heat of the moment - saying nothing to either of them. From the very beginning she had simply slathered her cock in Kya’s special lubricant and pushed them into the position that she desired them in.

“Haaaaaaah!” Korra cried out, clinging to Asami as she was next to be fucked. As Kuvira’s enormous member plunged into her pussy, the Avatar whimpered and buried her face against her former nemesis’ throat - squeezing against her in the heat of the madness and trembling violently underneath her. It wasn’t that Kuvira was hurting either of them...far from it, in fact. She was simply claiming them harder, more potently, more forcefully than any man either of them had ever served. It was a lot for their sensitive pussies to handle, and the fact that Kya’s cum-enhancing lubricant had persisted through several rounds only made things all the more wild. “I’m...I’m...oh fuck, it’s so good!”

As Korra came around that impressive cock once more, Kuvira unloaded what was easily her fourth or fifth climax. At that point, everything between the three of them was soaked in cum - seeping from the tender asses and pussies of the sluts, sticking between their thighs and soaking the bed underneath. This would’ve been a copious payload that Suyin would’ve rewarded them well for collecting, but then...Kuvira was always at the call of her mistress. Suyin likely had gallons of it stored safely for her enjoyment, and could always draw it fresh from the tap when she desired.

Kuvira’s cum was one of the few resources in Republic City bountiful enough to waste, especially if “wasting” it meant covering a pair of horny sluts before they were sent right back into the elevator. It was after their round with Kuvira that Asami and Korra were finally unable to keep on their feet as the elevator jerked upward, each of them crumpling to the floor in a twitching, cum-filled, spasming mess as they ascended. They clung to each other, they were lined with sweat and excitement, and when they gave each other tiny glances they forced their eyes away for fear of showing their rival that they were just as worn and weak.

And yet...not even Kuvira had truly broken them. She had merely shown them the depths of what they could accomplish together.

 

Whisk, ding. At long last, hours after they had begun and well into the night, Korra and Asami were at the end of the trial. The final floor. They stepped out of the elevator weak and trembling, well-used to the point of exhaustion. As they moved, they dripped cum behind them as it slithered from their pussies and asses and it churned within their bellies - a blend of the men that had filled them in the two glory hole levels as well as Kuvira’s truly enormous loads. They were sore. They were spent. Even for a pair of promising cunts like Whorra and Assami, they had been pushed quite nearly to their limit. They wobbled on their sharp heels, the jiggle of their enormous breasts was nearly enough to topple them over, and they were well-fucked and well-worn to the point that they had no other recourse but to lean on each other for support. Something that would’ve been considered disgraceful and unthinkable a day ago, but now seemed absolutely necessary...and not entirely unpleasant.

And in that final room was the owner of the voice - the head of Ember building, the woman that considered no one but Mistress Suyin a peer. She sat at the head of a desk made from the finest Fire Nation steel, her fingers tented together as she regarded the pair as they stepped forward. She was older, about the same age as Suyin herself, with long, deep brown hair that swept down her back except for a single top knot near the back of her head. Her face was pleasant and motherly despite what she had subjected these two girls to, and her smile was content and pleased.

The woman and her desk was one thing, but what truly sold her intimidating factor was the sight of another woman kneeling beside it. Wrapped in heavy bondage, there was a woman with layers upon layers of leather straps crossing her figure with what seemed to be two large toys stuffed deeply within her. She was so thoroughly wrapped and covered that even her head was stuffed into a hooded mask, and her mouth was fit with a bright red gag which she drooled around the edges of. She was twitching. Spasming. Rocking back and forth against the toys stuffed inside of her, her arms locked behind her back and her entire presence a sign of abject submission.

“Good evening, ladies. I am...incredibly impressed.” The woman behind the desk finally spoke, and gestured to a pair of comfortable chairs positioned before her. Korra and Asami both moved themselves to sit even knowing that their mere presence would stain the fabric with cum - and when they were finally squeezed into their seats they continued to hold hands across the distance between them. Suyin’s teamwork training had paid off. The head of Ember building quirked a brow and even giggled in a bit of delight upon seeing it, clapping her hands together gleefully as she did so. “Oh, they’re getting along so well! Lin, do you see tha--oh, nevermind. Of course you can’t. Silly me!”

The figure kneeling beside the desk whimpered, drooled, and continued to twitch against the toys stuffed within her.

“H...Hello, ma’am.” Asami was the first to speak, and offered a pleasant smile. “Might...might we be so bold as to ask what your name is?”

“Of course, dear!” The woman finally stood, showing herself to be wearing a lovely, sweeping red robe that gripped her motherly figure. She even stepped around to the edge of the desk to where she put her hand atop Lin’s covered head, petting her as affectionately as one would a pet. “My name’s Madam Ursa. I’m your Mistress Suyin’s wife.”

Both Korra and Asami went wide-eyed, just as the cum began to pool around their laps, staining the fabric just as expected. The girls were finally getting introduced to the whole family...and that meant they were a part of it.

A little more than two months ago, Asami had been kicked out of her father’s good graces, sent to the street to fend for herself. Avatar Korra had been disgraced, no longer admired by the populous but instead turned to a laughing stock because of the slutty way she had twisted the legacy of her position. They were two women without friends. Without families. Without hope. Without affection.

And that evening, it was clear that they had finally rediscovered everything they had lost. It was a little stickier between the fingers this time around, but it was absolutely more delicious.

End of Chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More to come...soon!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


	13. The Previous Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami weren't the only rivals that find themselves inexplicably forced together by fate. Turns out, Mistress Suyin and her wife Ursa had a pretty rocky first meeting ten years ago...

Whorra and Assami  
Chapter 13: The Previous Rivals  
-by Drace Domino

Ten years ago.

The Search had a reputation for being one of the greatest up-and-coming brothels in Republic City, but that night the screams that filled the halls came from a place other than bliss. The panicked cries of whores and clients alike filled the tiny but impressive establishment, and they scattered like rats as the Republic City police force swept through apprehending them left and right. A squad of accomplished metal benders led by none other than Chief Beifong was more than a match for a bunch of whores and their unsuspecting clients, and one by one they were wrangled to the ground by metal whips coiling around their ankles. As the police swept forward doing their duty the chief herself led the charge, moving swiftly ahead and making a beeline for the door to the back office.

Lin Beifong didn’t concern herself with the smaller fish - her officers had the matter well in hand, but if she failed to apprehend the head of this miserable den of lust her boss would be most displeased. And if there was one thing she feared beyond all else...it was upsetting the person she reported to. She couldn’t be stopped as she marched ahead even as a pair of bodyguards moved to block her path - a sudden lash of metal whips and kicks, and they were both sent to the corners unconscious. Without a word Lin flung the door to the back office open, and instantly she was confronted with her target.

“How dare you!” A woman charged her immediately, sword drawn and fire in her eyes. She had sweeping black hair and a fierce expression, one that could only be conjured by someone protecting something very dear. Unfortunately for her, she was up against the most competent warrior in the entire city...and that metal sword wasn’t going to do her much good. Lin’s response was swift and elegant - a flick of her wrist to crumple the woman’s blade and send it aside, and then a hard open-palmed shove straight in her stomach. She stumbled back, bouncing against the edge of her desk and eventually tumbling into the chair behind it, at which point Lin’s hands darted forward and her police whips were unleashed.

Mere seconds after the battle begun, Lin Beifong stood with her hands behind her back and a stern expression on her face - the attacker was forced to sit with metal coils around her wrists and ankles, locking her in place.

“This is my home! This is my girls’ home!” The woman roared, that fire in her eyes still burning bright, and her tongue unleashing venom. “You’re going to come down on us?! We barely make enough to stay alive! There’s bigger groups for you to come down on, you know!”

Lin still didn’t respond - she didn’t have orders to talk to the target. She simply stood by the door as the officers behind her continued doing their work, snatching up prostitutes and chasing down clients. The target trembled in a rage, tugged helplessly at her bindings, but ultimately she could do nothing but sit until another woman finally made the scene.

She slinked from the main room and into the woman’s office like a sinister shadow. Skinny, sophisticated, a smug smile playing on her lips and an elegant green dress draped over her figure. She was practically dressed like one of the the Search’s whores...only their boss could never afford anything quite so expensive. As the woman, framed by dark hair that was beginning to gray in the faintest of fashions, slipped inside and offered the owner of the Search a smile, her voice slipped out in a tone that was practically playful. Or at the very least, mocking.

“You know, dear, I truly hate to come down on another woman in the industry.” She folded her hands behind her back as she stepped inside, pausing only to give the stoic Lin a glance. She offered her a sharp gesture with her head, at which point Lin sternly nodded and moved to leave. Once the door was closed the owner of the Search was confronted with this newcomer, who advanced with the same smile on her face that spoke of dangerous pleasantries. “I really do. There’s so many...scumbags that would use these lovely girls and throw them away. I’d much rather the police uncover their illicit dealings than yours, Ursa.”

Ursa sat with her eyes widening, and her throat slowly starting to tighten. Everything was starting to make sense. She didn’t know who this new woman was, but she smart enough to put the pieces together - the family resemblance between her and the police chief was apparent, and her physical description had fit the rumors. The rumors that the biggest whore ring in Republic City was run by a tiny woman with motherly features...the rumors that there was a ruthless shark with a sweet face that protected her interests.

“...it’s you.” Ursa finally whispered, and she took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm herself. She would’ve been a fool to ignore her fear - she was helpless, prone, and this woman had the police in her pocket. Her concerns immediately stopped being for the Search, but for the lives of her and her girls. “Are...are you going to…”

“Kill you?” The woman asked, shrugging her shoulders and giving a small smile. As she did so, the metal coils around Ursa’s wrists and ankles tightened, though not enough to cause her pain so much as convince her that she could. Finally, she shook her head and stepped up to a chair across from the desk, casually sitting and leaning back with a satisfied smile on her face. “Of course not, dear. What kind of brute do you take me for?” To emphasize her point, she slowly crossed one of her legs over the other’s knee in elegant fashion, which allowed a long look at one of her smooth, slender legs as it emerged from the slip in her dress. She gazed up and down the figure of the other woman, before giving a tiny wrap on her forehead with a pair of lightly-closed knuckles. “Oh, I’m sorry, my manners. I’m Mistress Suyin. You could call me your...competitor, although I’m afraid it really wasn’t much of one.”

Ursa narrowed her gaze, and took a few deep breaths. The fact that her life wasn’t immediately in danger - if she could trust this woman’s word - was enough to help her focus. There was no way to save the Search at this point, but she could still salvage things for her girls if she was smart. If she was willing.

“My girls.” Ursa blurted out, lifting her head and looking to Suyin. “It...It’s me you want, I get it. I’ll leave town, I won’t come back, just don’t have the cops throw them in jail. They don’t deserve that. They don-” Ursa went quiet as Suyin raised a hand, and bit gently down on her bottom lip. It wouldn’t do her or her girls any good to speak up when this dangerous woman so clearly held all the cards.

“You need to dispatch this idea that I’m some sort of monster, Ursa.” Suyin responded, and clicked her tongue gently to the roof of her mouth. “Your girls are going to end up in two places. The ones that aren’t cut out for the work will find themselves in a nice work release program, serving dumplings instead of sucking cocks. A finer fit for their skill sets. The others won’t even see the inside of the Republic City police station - they’ll be dropped off at their new home at my brothel, where I’m sure they’ll lead very profitable careers.”

“...and the johns?” Ursa pressed. After all, she wouldn’t be a good businesswoman if she didn’t care about her customers.

“Similarly, they’ll find themselves whisked into the loving embrace of women at my establishing that are already waiting for their attention.” Suyin continued, smiling in a deeply proud fashion. “While they receive comfort freebies from my talented staff, they’ll be relegated with tales of how Mistress Suyin pulled some strings to ensure they didn’t suffer at the hands of that brutish Republic City police force. I’m sure that will earn some loyalty with them, wouldn’t you say?”

Ursa just sighed. Everything Suyin said was the right thing - a good fate for her girls, and the whole thing no more than an inconvenience for her clients. She was a smart enough woman to know that the only true loser in this assault was her. The Search would be no more after that night, and she’d be lucky if she wasn’t the only one to wind up in prison. As her head hung low and her worries began to eat at her, Suyin allowed the bindings from around her wrists and ankles to start to come free. The metal wires fell helplessly to the ground, though it was understood that if needed, Suyin could bring them to life against almost instantly. Ursa slumped forward, her elbows hitting the edge of the desk and her palms supporting her face. Her heart was heavy, tears nipped at the corners of her eyes, and she trembled with the pain of her failure.

It didn’t matter if she cried in front of the woman that beat her...it was impossible for Suyin to take anything else from her, so she might as well just hand over her dignity wholesale. She soon learned; however, that not everything was as dark as it seemed.

Suyin watched Ursa cry before her for a few long moments, letting the woman get it out of her system, all as she kept one leg folded over the other and her hands neatly pinned to her lap. It was important that Ursa unleashed all those therapeutic tears - she needed a clear head for the decisions that were about to come towards her. By the point that Suyin could see tears rolling down Ursa’s forearms she finally moved to stand, taking a half-step towards the desk before settling down once more. She rested half her rump across the edge of the desk and pinched the top offering from a nearby tissue box, gently holding it out towards the other woman as her free hand gave her a soft, almost affectionate pat on the back of her head.

“There there.” She cooed, in a voice that genuinely didn’t have to be as tender as it was. She could easily leave right then and there, leaving a broken woman in her wake that would surely not try to rival her again. Still, Suyin moved to comfort her...even if she was the sole reason for her failure. “I realize this must be hard, but dear...do you really think I would come here just to hurt you? I’ve heard so much about you...I have to admit, I’m a bit of a fan.”

Ursa blinked, and as she peeled her palms away from her face and grasped at the offered tissue, she looked up at Suyin with a look of disbelief. She had never heard anything other than rumor about Suyin before that day, and to think that this woman had taken the time to notice her...it sounded hard to believe, to say the least. Ursa merely narrowed her gaze as she rubbed her nose against the tissue, but her suspicious look was enough to encourage Suyin to continue.

“I...must admit, one or two of your girls was actually working for me.” Suyin chuckled, but didn’t bother to reveal which. Hardly seemed relevant, considering how all the good ones worked for her now. “They told me you treat them well. You keep them away from drugs. You spoil them with clothes and makeup and rich food.” She arched a brow, and offered a little smirk. “That last one’s so important, isn’t it? The clients just love those big, round asses.”

It was almost enough to make Ursa laugh, though the stupor of what was happening still hung over her. Suyin once more combed fingers down the back of her head, and soon they rounded under her chin, lifting it up so that their gazes could meet. The expression on the motherly woman’s face was kind and doting, far from the criminal mastermind that had expertly dissolved a competitor. With one finger under Ursa’s chin, Suyin’s other hand took hold of a new tissue, and she lightly patted it against the cheeks of the other, drying her tears in tender fashion.

“They tell me you’re a single mother.” Suyin offered, with a slightly sympathetic smile. “I know what it’s like, dear. And I’d be a true monster if I couldn’t look at you and see a woman after my own heart.”

“T...Then...then why would you…”

“Do all this?” Suyin asked, and gestured to the back door where the sounds of conflict had finally ended. She pursed her lips for a brief second before giving a sharp shrug, and then gazing down at the other. “Well...I’m still a businesswoman, dear. But just because I want to protect my interests doesn’t mean I don’t also want to protect yours. That I don’t want to protect you.”

When Suyin slipped from the edge of Ursa’s desk, she did so with a soft tap of her thumb to the center of the other woman’s lips. When she stood up straight and smoothed her hands down the front of her elegant dress, she turned and extended a hand - delicately stretched fingers, a warm palm inviting her to take it, and all complimented by the sweet sound of a woman’s voice that had both ruined and inspired Ursa in the same night.

“Can I treat you to dinner at my brothel, sweet Ursa?” She asked, a brow lifted and a pleasant smile on her lips. “We can discuss the specifics of reopening the Search...admittedly more of a joint venture than what you had this morning, but I promise, it’ll be more profitable for us both.”

Ursa sat dumbfounded at what she was being offered, until eventually she slipped a hand forward and worked it into Suyin’s own. The two women slowly stood and began to make their way ahead, and though Ursa didn’t know just where this would go, she knew one thing: she had been beaten by the best, but losing was hardly the end.

***

The present.

“That night, Mistress Suyin made it her point to woo me.” Ursa continued her tale, a satisfied look on her face as she recalled the memory. Leaning back in her chair, she let her eyes travel across Asami and Korra’s faces, admiring the newest whores to join their family. “We made love the first night we met face to face...and next week, the Search reopened. Have either of you heard of it?”

“Yeah.” Korra nodded, shifting back and forth in her seat. Cum was still glazing parts of her in pleasing fashion and she was almost certainly going to leave the chair underneath her sticky, but it didn’t stop her from focusing entirely on Ursa and Suyin’s tale. “They take care of clients that don’t really have the money for our services at the main brothel. Some of the girls that aren’t ready for the big time work there until they are.”

“The Search offers a safe place for sluts to work even if they’re not up to the standards of my wife’s finest clients.” Ursa continued with a smile, nodding in confirmation. “Once we rebuilt the Search, it allowed us to really crack down on some of the less...reputable places. No woman should be whoring in danger, after all. It allowed Suyin and I to push forward with our vision, a Republic City where anyone could be as absolutely slutty and filthy as they want...while still knowing they’d be able to go home that night safe and sound to a warm bed.” She chuckled a little, lifting a brow. “As you get older, you start to see the importance of having someone sweet beside you when you get there.”

“Question.” Asami lifted her hand, and her breasts gave a noticeable bounce from the action. When Ursa turned her way Asami pointed to the intensely-bound woman beside the desk, the woman strapped in leather to a point where she only had the space to breathe. “You...you called her Lin?”

“Still the chief of police in Republic City! We’re so proud of her.” Ursa giggled, and dropped a hand to the top of Lin’s head. The woman below the bindings whimpered against her gag, but affectionately pressed her head into the touch she received. “Lin was a submissive little slut even before I knew her. When Suyin and I got married two years ago, she was a wedding gift. I play with her at every opportunity.”

Asami and Korra both looked at each other, a blush moving across both of their faces. Together, the two girls had ascended the tower with their bodies as the only tool - they were sticky and wet, tired and sore, and had pushed their sluttiness to new lengths. They had even found a certain camaraderie in their whorishness, to a point that they could actually be in each other’s presence without gagging, something previously unthinkable! It was hard to listen to a story about rivals turned lovers without naturally turning to the girl beside them, without looking at the enormous breasts barely restrained by fishnet and bikini fabric, without looking at the painted pink lips, the garish hair, and the dangling earrings. It was rather obvious, even if they wouldn’t admit, what was going through both of their minds. They stared in silence underneath Ursa’s gaze, until Asami decided to have a little fun. Her arm stretched forward and her fingers reached, gently brushing the side of Korra’s hand in an attempt to take it.

“...honey, when we get married, I always thought your mom was prett-”

“Oh, shut up and don’t look at me, you loose-cunted cow!”

End of Chapter 13.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out a brand new ongoing Korra commission! This story is going places; lemme tell ya. There's a lot of very naughty things in store for Asami and her arch rival Korra, so make sure to follow this one and stay up to date on all the dirtiness!
> 
>  
> 
> [And make sure to follow me on twitter because people say I'm nice for a smut writer.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
